


Tras la fisura en la pared, solo hay cadenas y sueños rotos

by keruchansempai



Series: Brandon Hattering [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Enemies to Lovers, Fantasy, High School, M/M, Magic, Slash, lycanthrope
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keruchansempai/pseuds/keruchansempai
Summary: Cuando era pequeño, Brandon Hattering descubrió que era un licántropo, y su vida se hizo pedazos. Ahora mismo, nueve años después, lo único que quiere es ser normal y preocuparse por las mismas nimiedades que los demás. Lástima que las cosas nunca salgan como las planea. Entre admitirse a sí mismo lo que realmente quiere, huir de fantasmas desquiciados, lidiar con una manada violenta y una adicción que podría hacer peligrar su vida, Bran está bastante seguro de que no va a tener el año pacífico que ha estado planeando. Quizás, más bien, tenga que empezar a pensar en cómo salir vivo de esta.





	1. La perspectiva del héroe

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esta historia hace años pero nunca llegué a publicarla... El otro día estaba releyéndola cuando se me ocurrió que podía editarla y subirla.  
> Espero que os guste.
> 
> ¡Un saludo!

**PRÓLOGO**

Los dos niños observaron con una mezcla de ansiedad, temor y placer el rostro ceremonioso del adulto. Estaban a las puertas del Colegio de Magia, conscientes de que los próximos ocho años estarían llenos de aventuras, pero también de que esos ocho años definirían su futuro.

-Estoy seguro de que ambos haréis honor a vuestros ancestrales apellidos y seréis los primeros de vuestra clase –les lanzó una mirada severa-. Lo seréis, ¿verdad?

Los niños asintieron al unísono, mirándolo con ojos grandes y redondos.

-Eloisa.

La niña saltó, cogiéndose del brazo de su amigo. Los dos tenían exactamente la misma altura y ambos habían nacido el mismo año, solo que ella lo había hecho diez meses antes. Eloisa parecía una muñequita, con sus ojos azules y su pelo rubio, y mientras miraba al adulto se veía como un angelito recibiendo órdenes de un dios temible.

-¿S-Sí?

-Estoy seguro de que no tengo que decírselo a mi hijo –le mandó una mirada fulminante al niño-, pero espero que ocupéis todo vuestro tiempo estudiando. No os quiero ganduleando por ahí.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior e hizo un gracioso gesto con el hombro. Su propio padre nunca le habría dado esa orden, después de todo la había mandado a clases extracurriculares antes de que comenzara el curso precisamente para que hiciera muchas amigas. Sin embargo, el adulto le daba miedo y no se atrevió a protestar.

-S-Sí, señor Pa… -carraspeó- Parker.

Afortunadamente él dejó de prestarle atención antes de que las piernas comenzaran a temblarle. Porras, ¿eso en sus ojos eran lágrimas? Eloisa se las limpió con disimulo y apretó el brazo de su amigo para infundirle ánimos.

-Y tú –clavó sus ojos en el niño. Ella sintió una oleada de orgullo al ver que su amigo le mantenía la mirada sin parpadear, levantando el mentón como todo un Parker… a pesar de que Eloisa podía notar bajo sus dedos el ritmo alocado de su pulso- hablaré contigo por videoconferencia todos los días si es necesario y me recitarás lo que has aprendido ese día. Es la única manera en que sabré que estás prestando atención.

-Sí, padre.

-Por supuesto que sí. No estaba buscando tu aprobación. Ahora marchaos antes de que me dé dolor de jaqueca.

Los niños ya estaban preparándose para marcharse, totalmente impacientes, cuando el adulto volvió a hablar como si no acabara de despacharlos.

-El colegio es una etapa muy importante que os ayudará a decidir la profesión que ejerceréis cuando seáis mayores. Bueno, al menos en tu caso, Eloisa; tú todavía tienes que decidir lo que harás. Aunque con diez años creo que ya tendrás una idea, ¿no?

La miró fijamente y ella contuvo una exclamación de horror. Dio gracias al cielo por haber nacido en una familia cariñosa como la suya, no podía ni imaginarse lo que sería crecer con este hombre.

Él no se molestó en escuchar su respuesta.

-Por supuesto tendrás que dejar el trabajo cuando te cases con mi hijo, así como lo hizo su madre cuando se casó conmigo, pero esa no es razón para volverte perezosa.

-Huh… -atinó a decir ella-.

-El profesor Montgomery os está llamando, más os vale poneros en marcha. Vamos, adelante.

Eloisa se dio la vuelta antes de que él cambiara de opinión e instó a su amigo a seguirla. El adulto solo se quedó mirándolos unos segundos y luego desapareció mágicamente.

***

En la clase de vuelo, la tercera del día después de Hechizos y Encantamientos y la de Historia, Eloisa dejó pasmada a la profesora Lammont ejecutando una voltereta en el aire. Eloisa estaba muy orgullosa de su habilidad y no era para menos: después de todo llevaba volando desde que era una cría. Como la única chica de la familia, aprendió rápido que era mejor unirse a sus hermanos y primos en sus juegos antes que quedarse sola.

Su amigo volaba cerca de ella, ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Casi siempre se ponía así cuando hablaba con su padre y a Eloisa le parecía normal, pues éste último era tan expresivo y cariñoso con su hijo como una piedra. Eloisa se había esforzado durante toda la mañana para levantarle el ánimo pero no había tenido mucho éxito.

Colocándose ahora a su lado, Eloisa le dio un toque en el brazo y le sonrió abiertamente.

-Fíjate en él –le señaló a un niño moreno que seguía en el suelo, incapaz de hacer que su escoba se elevara-. ¿Puedes creerte que sea tan malo? Alguien debería haberle enseñado a volar antes. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Su amigo la miró sin interés y luego desvió la mirada hacia el niño al que ella señalaba. Eloisa lo vio palidecer durante un segundo.

-¿Lo conoces? –eso le pareció muy extraño pues su amigo no salía de casa a menos que fuera para asistir a un evento de negocios de su padre o para algo relacionado con sus estudios-.

-No.

-¿Estás seguro? Me ha parecido que lo conocías.

-Te he dicho que no.

-Ey, vale, no hace falta que me grites.

Estuvieron volando durante un rato. Finalmente el niño moreno consiguió elevarse, solo para chocar con su amigo cuando perdió el control de nuevo. Los dos cayeron al suelo en un lío de cuerpos y Eloisa vio por primera vez en su vida a su amigo perder los estribos.

Desde donde estaba Eloisa no lograba escuchar lo que estaban gritándose uno al otro. Su amigo debió decir algo inusualmente desagradable porque el niño –su nombre era Brandon Hattering, si Eloisa recordaba bien- se puso de color rojo y su boca tembló como si fuera a ponerse a llorar. Por un momento pareció como si su amigo fuera a retractarse -claramente no estaba acostumbrado a presenciar una muestra pública de sentimentalismo- pero cualquier idea de disculparse terminó cuando Brandon se agachó, cogió un puñado de barro y se lo lanzó a la cara.

Ese fue el principio de una enemistad que duraría demasiado para el gusto de todos.

 

 

**CAPÍTULO 1: LA PERSPECTIVA DEL HÉROE**

**[BRANDON HATTERING]**

_ Cinco años después… _

_ Año 2009, Colegio de Magia _

La magia fluyó por todo su cuerpo y se canalizó en la varita que sostenía en la mano. Con un solo movimiento de ésta, Adam Parker ejecutó el complicado hechizo y éste salió disparado en dirección a su enemigo.

El enemigo en cuestión era yo.

-¡Defensa! –gritó el profesor-.

Por supuesto, no le hice caso. En una situación normal habría sabido muy bien cuando rendirme (este era el momento) pero Adam Parker siempre lograba sacarme de mis casillas. El resultado fue que elevé mi propia varita y apunté hacia él, pero no llegué a ejecutar el hechizo ya que el de Parker me alcanzó primero. Sentí un cosquilleo en mi pecho y al segundo siguiente mi cuerpo salió volando y rodé varios metros por el suelo. Jadeé sin control, sin poder creer que me encontrara en una situación tan bochornosa.

Que me ganara tan rápido habría sido más soportable si Parker se hubiese burlado de mí; de ese modo yo habría podido levantarme rabioso y contestarle de igual forma. Pero no. El Señor Perfecto nunca empezaría un pleito con un profesor presente. Parker simplemente se dio la vuelta y se unió a los compañeros que conformaban su equipo, ignorándome completamente.

Me levanté, sintiendo la cara arder. Aryton me ayudó a ponerme en pie.

Traté de ignorarlos tanto como pude a pesar de que Eloisa Gryff estaba sonriéndome con una mezcla de diversión y desdén y que Adam Parker estaba parado junto a ella, al parecer sin nada mejor que hacer que observar sus uñas. No era ningún mérito ganarme: yo era un auténtico fiasco en esta asignatura y todos lo sabíamos.

En realidad, era un auténtico fiasco en cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada con hacer magia.

-Pff –bufé y me di la vuelta. A veces Parker me exasperaba con su obsesiva costumbre de verse bien-.

-¡Ey, Bran! –me llamó Aryton-. Ayúdame a cargar esto.

Ayudé a Aryton a cargar con el instrumental y juntos fuimos colocando los bidones, los cartones con la forma y la altura de una persona y las barreras. Las tres cosas servían para hacer más difícil el ejercicio, pues se suponía que si disparabas al cartón era como si dispararas a un civil inocente, los bidones se presumía que contenían pólvora, y las barreras servían para delimitar el terreno.

Los siguientes combatientes fueron Sarah Abbot y Eloisa Gryff. Levantaron la varita al mismo tiempo… y en cuanto el profesor gritó “¡ya!” Sarah fue rápidamente desarmada. En menos de dos segundos. Ella se quedó con la boca abierta y luego se puso a despotricar como una niña. Eso solo hizo que Gryff se mostrase más despectiva, aunque eso no era una novedad.

-Siguiente grupo –ordenó el profesor Ian Montgomery sin mucha sorpresa. Gryff y Parker eran los mejores alumnos de todo el curso, aunque, en tanto una desarmaba al adversario sin compasión, el otro se contentaba con alargar el combate hasta que perdía el interés y te dejaba medio k.o. y sin ganas de continuar-.

Aryton ganó su combate, pero porque le tocó contra Artie Boune, que era igual de malo que él. Fue divertido verlos, sobre todo cuando Artie se lanzó de lleno contra uno de los cartones gritando: ¡Cuidado!

-Señor Boune, el que sería descalificado por disparar al civil sería el señor Hattering, no usted –le informó el profesor Montgomery con paciencia-.

Un cuarto de hora después, Artie Boune seguía quejándose y diciendo que el profesor no había sido claro, y que de todos modos debería obtener un premio por salvar al civil.

La clase resultó bastante divertida a pesar de mi derrota (tampoco había esperado ganar contra Parker, probablemente seguiría ganando contra diez de nosotros él solo).

Después de la clase tuvimos una hora libre que Aryton y yo aprovechamos para hacer el vago. Quizás podría haber hecho el ensayo que tenía que entregar en la siguiente clase, pero la pereza me ganó. La noche anterior había estado durante horas mirando el libro sin que se me ocurriera nada y ahora mismo no me apetecía estresarme, mucho menos después de la aplastante derrota contra Parker.

-Ya, deja de pensar en eso –me criticó Aryton cruzándose de brazos-.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que estoy pensando?

-No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta.

-Es que es superior a mí, es verlo y me entran ganas de golpearlo.

Aryton negó con la cabeza y me miró como quien tiene todas las respuestas sobre el universo y se molesta cuando los demás no resultan tan rápidos en encontrarlas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿Te das cuenta de que el noventa y nueve por ciento de lo que piensas durante todo el santo día es en la última jugarreta que te ha hecho Parker, en lo que Parker te ha dicho, en si Parker se ha reído de ti, en qué estará pensando Parker, qué estará haciendo, por qué no te ha devuelto la última broma, que…?

-Ya cállate –le espeté-.

-Y luego está, por supuesto, eso de que la culpa es suya por estar metiéndose contigo todo el tiempo –Aryton elevó una ceja-. Cuando la realidad es que empiezas tantas peleas como él, si no más.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Tenéis una obsesión malsana con el otro –prosiguió, como si no me hubiera escuchado-. No lo entiendo muy bien porque Parker parece una persona razonable, excepto cuando se trata de ti. Supongo que harías perder la paciencia hasta a un santo.

-¿En serio, Aryton? ¿Ahora es mi culpa?

Él me sonrió.

-Bran… Aunque seas mi mejor amigo, hasta yo admito que puedes llegar a ser muy frustrante. Llevas cinco años peleándote por él, el ochenta por ciento de las veces sin razón alguna, simplemente porque te aburres o porque… yo que sé, porque quizás estás desesperado por que te haga caso –abrí la boca para replicar pero Aryton se me adelantó-. No puedes negarlo. No se puede hablar contigo sin que lo nombres, y cada vez que alguien entra por la puerta levantas la cabeza para ver si es él.

Dejé de mirar a la puerta en el acto, como quien es descubierto con la mano dentro del tarro de galletas. Lo miré de mal humor. Desde luego que no había mirado la puerta para ver si entraba. Claro que no.

Aryton me miró con una mezcla de paciencia y resignación, como si tuviera claro que nada de lo que me dijera iba a servir para algo.

-Voy a hacerte una pregunta, Bran. ¿Qué harías si de pronto Parker desapareciera?

***

 _“Estaría feliz”_ le dije.

Durante dos minutos. Luego me preguntaría si era una trampa de algún tipo. Y lo buscaría. Porque no había manera de que dejara que me pusiera una trampa sin hacer nada para intentar prevenirlo. Y porque, sin nadie con quien pelear, me aburriría.

Principalmente porque me aburriría y no iba a escuchar a nadie que dijera lo contrario.

De todos modos, ¿qué problema había? No había nada de malo en disfrutar de una buena enemistad. Francamente, opinaba que eran todos los demás los que estaban perdiéndose el chute de una buena discusión o una pelea de puños.

Está bien, quizás eso sonaba un poco violento. En su mayoría eran discusiones, insultos y malas miradas. Solo ocasionalmente llegábamos a las manos, como la vez que Parker me empujó contra la pared, pegó su cuerpo contra el mío y me susurró al oído… ¡Me amenazó al oído! Eso, me amenazó. Con malas palabras y todo eso…

¿No hacía un poco de calor?

Me quité el jersey mientras seguía a Aryton a la siguiente clase. Iba a ser una larga mañana.

***

Había alrededor de cincuenta alumnos en nuestro año pero en vez de separarnos en dos clases el colegio había decidido ir rotándonos, de manera que unas asignaturas las compartía con unos alumnos y otras con otros. Al final se hacían dos clases por asignatura de todas formas así que no tenía mucho sentido, pero suponía que era una forma de obligarnos a hacer amistad con más de un grupo de gente.

Aryton y yo coincidíamos en varias asignaturas pero no en Hechizos y Encantamientos, Contra-maldiciones y Antídotos y en Matemáticas. Porque sí, teníamos matemáticas aunque fuéramos magos.

(También inglés, geografía y la mayoría de las asignaturas que se daban en los colegios normales).

Cuando entré, la profesora Cassidy Jones estaba escribiendo en la pizarra. Ella era muy joven; tenía veinticinco años. Prácticamente todo el alumnado estaba enamorado de ella, aunque ella estaba casada con el profesor Patrick Jones. Mi hermano Seamus había ido a la misma clase que Cassidy y habían sido pareja durante algún tiempo, cosa de la que Seamus aún alardeaba.

-Toma asiento junto a la señorita Miller –me dijo Cassidy, señalándome a una chica de pelo largo y lacio sentada en la primera fila-. Hoy vais a trabajar en parejas.

Detrás de mí venían otros alumnos y Cassidy les adjudicó pareja. Yo me alegraba de que la profesora hubiera escogido a Cinthia Miller como mi compañera. Cinthia no era solo la chica más lista de la clase sino que era amiga mía desde primer curso. Cinthia me miró y sonrió.

-La profesora Jones va a hacer un concurso de preguntas-respuestas –me informó mientras apartaba la mochila de la mesa que estaba a su lado para dejarme sitio-.

-¿Un concurso? –pregunté. Yo no había estudiado nada-. ¿Tenemos que participar todos?

-Tenemos que participar todas las parejas, lo que no implica necesariamente que vayamos a hablar todos –me miró y suspiró-. Vas a hacer que responda a todo yo sola, ¿verdad?

Sonreí medio avergonzado. Ella giró los ojos.

-Tendrás que recompensarme –ordenó, y yo asentí rápidamente-.

-Lo que quieras.

Al final no hizo falta que Cinthia respondiese a todo.

-¿Pueden explicarme en qué consiste la transformación completa? –les preguntó al siguiente grupo-.

Ellos conocían el concepto pero se trabaron al intentar explicarlo. Se pasaron varios minutos dando vueltas a las mismas palabras una y otra vez hasta que Melissa Cullen levantó la mano y pidió responder.

Recé para que no me preguntara qué era la licantropía. Si había algún dios en el cielo debió escucharme porque lo siguiente que preguntó fue el origen de la palabra transformación.

-Proviene del latín y significa “Trans”: a través, y “Forma”: figura –respondió Cinthia-.

Fue a una pareja de la segunda fila a quienes les preguntó la definición de licántropo.

Traté de no escucharlos.

-Son seres capaces de transformarse en lobos. La diferencia con los otros tipos de magos transfórmicos es la voluntad: estos magos pierden la voluntad desde antes de su transformación ya que la mayoría no desea transformarse.

La profesora asintió y siguió preguntando.

Como ya había sido evaluado y no tenía que estar alerta por si me preguntaban, desconecté después de eso. Y no fui el único. Brenda Okery apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa y se puso a dormir. Así, sin más. Yo me preguntaba cómo Brenda había conseguido llegar hasta sexto curso sin reprobar si se pasaba el día durmiendo. A no ser que saberse todas las marcas existentes de cosméticos, conocer los nombres de todos los diseñadores de ropa y enumerar el número de calorías de cada comida fuera la prueba de que era una especie de genio y ninguno nos habíamos dado cuenta, porque era lo único de lo que hablaba.

Cuando el concurso de preguntas-respuestas terminó, la profesora se sentó en su mesa y cogió una hoja para anotar los puntos que había recibido cada fila. Ganó la tercera fila, con lo que ellos se libraron del ensayo que nos mandó al resto para la siguiente clase.

-Eso no es justo –se quejó Sarah Abbot, justamente la que había perdido el combate contra Eloisa Gryff-.

-Estos concursos los hago por una razón, señorita Abbot. Ellos han trabajado más duro y por lo tanto es justo que les recompense.

-Pero yo he contestado a todas mis preguntas. No es mi culpa que ellos no lo hayan hecho –señaló a los otros dos grupos de su fila-.

-Y por eso se ha ganado un positivo para la nota final. No me haga quitárselos por mala conducta, señorita Abbot.

Sarah calló. Calló incluso cuando los de la tercera fila (los que habían ganado) le hicieron gestos groseros de burla.

-Recojan sus cosas. Hoy pueden salir más temprano.

Cogimos nuestras cosas rápidamente y prácticamente nos atropellamos para salir.


	2. Vacaciones en casa

**[BRANDON HATTERING]**

Los alumnos se reunieron en el patio para escuchar el discurso del director en funciones, Argus Mandler.

-Con motivo de la Semana de Luto y de aquellos que lucharon en la Gran Guerra, el Colegio cerrará sus puertas durante siete días –declaró el Director después de la típica y extensa charla-. Los autobuses recogerán a los alumnos mañana a primera hora.

***

-Aryton, me pregunto si sabes que tenemos vacaciones solo por una semana.

Rodeado de bolsas, mi amigo observaba la habitación en busca de algo que se le hubiera pasado por alto.

-¡Voy a ir a la villa de Ucrania con mis padres!

-¿Ucrania? –pregunté dudoso-.

-Sí, esa que nos dejó mi tía abuela. ¿Dónde irás tú estas vacaciones?

-A ningún sitio, probablemente –me encogí de hombros-. Lo más seguro es que Trystane, Ev, Vivian y yo nos quedemos en casa aburriéndonos a morir.

Trystane, Evangeline y Vivian eran mis hermanos. Y solo eran tres de diez. Mis padres se habían dedicado a tener un hijo tras otro a lo largo de veintidós años, con lo que la diferencia entre los mayores y los más jóvenes era bastante grande.

Casi tres cuartos de hora después salimos del colegio. Nos encontramos con Cinthia Miller, Brenda Okery y Melissa Cullen junto a uno de los autobuses que esperaban la llegada de los alumnos. Cinthia iba armada con una única bolsa de mano y Melissa llevaba una maleta. Por el contrario, Brenda no tenía nada que envidiar al equipaje de Aryton.

Nos saludamos unos a otros mientras Brenda nos gritaba que nos diéramos prisa. Había logrado embaucar a un pobre chico para que le llevara las maletas.

Como Brenda había entrado a la carrera tuvo oportunidad de guardarnos sitio. Me senté al lado de Aryton y miré por la ventana. En la distancia, vi una cabellera castaña metiéndose dentro de un coche. _Parker_ , pensé. ¿Porque quién más haría que vinieran a por él en vez de viajar en autobús como todo el mundo? Como si me escuchara, giró la cabeza y miró en dirección al autobús; casi podría jurar que sus ojos azules se clavaron en los míos. Dejé de respirar durante un instante pero el momento se rompió cuando se metió en el coche y lo perdí de vista. Vi el vehículo internarse por el camino que llevaba a la ciudad, sin escuchar a Aryton, quien hablaba con voz animada a mi lado.

***

Llegué a casa y lo primero que vi fue la figura de una anciana de cabello blanco parada en el umbral, esperándonos.

-¡Abuela! -dejé las bolsas en la entrada y corrí a abrazar a Theresa Tisdale-.

-Aquí estás –ella me apretó fuerte y luego miró por encima de mi hombro como si esperara que alguien apareciese detrás de mí-. ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?

-Trystane y Evangeline están en el garaje buscando el regalo que les prometiste para su cumpleaños. ¿No los has visto pasar? –me reí por lo bajo-. Seguramente han ido por detrás para que no los descubrieras.

-¡Oh! Bien, ya era hora de que husmearan. Esa maldita máquina lleva criando polvo varios meses.

La llegada de mi hermana Evangeline impidió que siguiéramos hablando.

-El garaje está cerrado con magia –dijo Ev. El vestido que llevaba se le había ensuciado de polvo y tierra-.

-Claro que lo está. Se supone que los regalos no deben verse hasta el día del cumpleaños –la abuela siguió a Evangeline hasta el garaje-.

Las seguí con la mirada hasta que la abuela ejecutó una floritura con la varita y la puerta del garaje se abrió con un chirrido. Evangeline aplaudió y se deslizó dentro con rapidez. Escuché su chillido extasiado.

Cuando la seguí dentro, ella me vio, me alzó en el aire (casi haciendo que nos cayéramos), me soltó, corrió hacia la abuela, hizo lo mismo con ella y luego abrazó el capó del coche y empezó a hacer ruiditos reconfortantes.

La abuela les había comprado un coche (uno de segunda mano, pero aun así…).

Sacudí la cabeza, esperando que fuera Trystane y no Evangeline quien condujera el vehículo, porque Ev tendía a destrozar todo cuanto cayera en sus manos.

***

-¡Abuelaaaaaaaa! –exclamó Evangeline Hattering dando golpecitos en la mesa con los cubiertos como si fuera una niña pequeña en vez de una alumna de octavo curso-. ¿Ya está la comida?

-¡Que no! –contesté levantando la voz desde la cocina para que me escuchasen-.

Mi respuesta se ganó una protesta más, esta vez de Trystane, y por un momento tuve el impulso de lanzarles el cucharón a la cabeza, a ver si así callaban de una vez.

-¿Por qué no os calláis? Si tanta hambre tenéis, cocinad vosotros –les espeto Vivian, que pese a ser la menor de nosotros siempre era quien mostraba mejor juicio-.

-¡Pero si tú tampoco has puesto un pie en la cocina en tu vida!

-Pero yo no me quejo –respondió ésta con altanería-.

La abuela se rio entre dientes mientras seguía dándole vueltas a la sopa con un cucharón.

-No te rías. No sé cómo los soportas.

-Mira quien habla. Bran, tú eres incluso peor que yo. Les consientes todo. Acuérdate de esa vez que Evangeline te obligó a prepararle patatas fritas a las cuatro de la madrugada.

-¡Si les dejase cocinar a cualquiera de ellos incendiarían la cocina! –repliqué con exaltación-. En vista de lo que sucedió con el último intento de Ev de cocinar un huevo frito…

Gruñí. Evangeline era un caso perdido. A veces me preguntaba qué haría mi hermana cuando tuviera hijos. ¡Pobres criaturas! Ella incluso era incapaz de coser un botón, ¿cómo demonios iba a criarlos?

- _Yo nunca tendré hijos_ –nos había confesado Evangeline hace tiempo-. _No voy a hacer sufrir a unos pobres niños la apestosa maldición de los Tisdale si puedo evitarlo._

Al escuchar su declaración, la abuela había agachado la cabeza y había salido de la habitación fingiendo que tenía otra cosa que hacer. Mi hermana se había arrepentido del comentario en el acto, pero solo porque la abuela la había escuchado, no porque pretendiera cambiar de opinión en el futuro.

-Ya está –anunció la abuela, devolviéndome al presente. Apagó el fuego y se limpió las manos-. Ve y diles a tus hermanos que estaré ahí en un minuto.

-Eh… claro –contesté. Dejé el plato sobre la encimera y me obligué a dejar atrás los tristes recuerdos-.


	3. Navidad

**[BRANDON HATTERING]**

Los primeros cambios después de la Semana de Luto se evidenciaron con la ruptura de la Pareja de Cínicos, como a mí me gustaba llamarles. Era extraño ver a Parker por su lado, pero era más rara todavía la clara antipatía que Eloisa Gryff mostraba hacia él.

Parker y ella habían estado haciendo equipo en prácticamente todas las asignaturas. Obviamente, a estas alturas del año no podían cambiarse de grupo, pero Eloisa lo compensaba siendo todo lo desagradable que podía.

Un día, Parker explotó.

-Ya está bien, Eloisa –sus ojos eran dos bloques de hielo-. Desahógate de una vez, grítame, lo que sea; pero deja de ponernos en evidencia.

-La última vez que atendí a las palabras me hiciste callar de la peor manera –replicó ésta con veneno-. Habría podido soportar cualquier cosa, excepto que hablaras de nuestra amistad como si fuera algún tipo de imposición por la que estuvieras obligado a aguantar mis necedades.

Tras unos momentos de silencio, Parker sacudió la cabeza.

-Si ese es tu problema, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Se giró y se fue.

***

Octubre y Noviembre pasaron rápidamente y entonces llegó la Navidad. El día antes de que nos enviaran a casa se hizo una gran fiesta. Los profesores se hicieron un poco los tontos y fingieron que no sabían que estábamos bebiendo alcohol. Al no tener supervisión la fiesta se descontroló rápidamente y dos o tres horas después casi todo el mundo estaba por el suelo o vomitando a lo grande. Pillé al profesor Patrick Jones luciendo una sonrisa maliciosa, como si hubiese esperado que eso pasara tarde o temprano y le encantara ver a todos sufrir. Su esposa, la profesora Cassidy Jones, trataba de auxiliar a los más pequeños, pero justamente eran ellos los que no querían parar por muy mal que se sintieran porque era su primera fiesta real y querían disfrutarla. Entre ellos vi a Dylan, el hermano de Aryton, quien solo tenía trece años. Mi hermana Vivian tenía la misma edad que Dylan pero ella estaba con sus amigos en una esquina apartada, comentando el comportamiento de los demás y burlándose.

Al día siguiente todos tenían pinta de muertos vivientes. Aryton estaba peor que nadie; de hecho, tuve que ir a buscar a mi hermano Trystane para que me ayudara a despertarlo. No lo conseguimos. Su cara estaba verde y era muy obvio que en cuanto despertara se pondría a vomitar por horas. No nos convenía retrasarnos más así que Trystane usó un hechizo para hacer flotar a Aryton y nos lo llevamos hasta el autobús, donde lo dejamos dormir la mona a gusto. La gente que nos vio se rio con ganas y yo me temí que Aryton estaría sufriendo burlas los próximos dos años.

No se despertó ni una sola vez en el viaje hasta Londres y así siguió incluso cuando nos detuvimos en la parada y su padre vino a buscarlo porque no salía del autobús.

Mi familia no era la más normal del mundo. Lo curioso de que mis padres tuvieran tantos hijos era que la diferencia de edad entre nosotros era bastante grande, sobre todo en el caso de Derek que era el mayor de todos. Aryton era mi mejor amigo e íbamos a la misma clase, pero también era mi sobrino, por muy raro que sonara.

-¿Cuánto ha bebido? –preguntó Derek con calma, mirando a su hijo como si lo encontrara en ese estado todos los días. Vestía de traje, probablemente porque venía del trabajo y todavía no le había dado tiempo a cambiarse. Derek tenía 35 años y trabajaba para una gran compañía-.

-Mucho –respondió Brenda con ligereza. A ella le traía sin cuidado que lo castigaran, principalmente porque también le daba lo mismo que sus propios padres la castigaran a ella. De una manera u otra, siempre encontraba la manera de burlar la vigilancia familiar-.

Derek frunció el ceño y cargó a Aryton en sus brazos.

Fue la abuela quien vino a por Vivian, Evangeline, Trystane y a por mí.

-¿Vais a darme un abrazo? –preguntó la abuela con una gran sonrisa-.

Los cuatro le dimos un abrazo, aunque Vivian se veía molesta por tener que ponerse sentimental. Le sonreí con ironía.

-Vamos a casa. He preparado un delicioso pastel de flan de huevo con el que os chuparéis los dedos.

-No me gusta el huevo, abuela –se quejó Evangeline-.

-¿Pueden venir mis amigos a cenar? –preguntó Vivian-.

-¿No van a cenar con su familia el día antes de Navidad? –preguntó la abuela desconcertada-.

-Es que los padres de Firiel no celebran la Navidad. La Navidad es una fiesta que adquirimos con la mezcla de sangre. Los padres de Firiel celebran las viejas costumbres.

-Nunca imaginé que aún hubiese gente que celebrara las viejas costumbres –razonó la abuela-. ¿Y tu amigo Eric? ¿Tampoco celebran sus padres la Navidad?

-A los padres de Eric les han invitado a una gran fiesta y él no quiere ir –contestó Vivian-. ¿Pueden venir a casa o no?

-Claro que pueden venir. Todos son bienvenidos.

Los amigos de Vivian llegaron por la tarde. Eric Campbell era un niño agradable y hasta un poco inocente. La otra era Firiel Towrei, la capitana del equipo de tenis. Era un poco presuntuosa, aunque no estaba tan mal.

-¿Por qué no celebráis la Navidad? –le preguntó Evangeline a Firiel en la cena-.

-Los magos no celebrábamos la Navidad hasta hace unos años, cuando empezamos a mezclarnos con aquellos que no tienen aptitudes mágicas y a vivir en las mismas ciudades –explicó Firiel encogiéndose de hombros-.

-Pero ahora lo hacemos –insistió Ev-.

-Eso es porque prácticamente todo el mundo tiene a alguien sin aptitudes mágicas entre sus amistades o familiares, y de esa forma con el paso del tiempo las familias de magos hemos ido integrando sus fiestas a nuestras propias costumbres. Pero hay familias como la mía que no han mezclado su sangre con ellos –Firiel cogió un pedazo de tarta y se lo metió en la boca-. Aunque mis padres no hacen mucho caso de las tradiciones familiares, tampoco necesitan comenzar una campaña liberal.

-¿Una campaña liberal? –Evangeline no entendía ni jota-.

-Para las familias con un largo linaje de magos desviarse de las costumbres tradicionales es adoptar el libertinaje –explicó la abuela-.

-Yo no veo nada de malo en celebrar la Navidad –dijo Evangeline-.

Firiel se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

-Entonces, si tus padres no siguen las tradiciones familiares –me entró la curiosidad y no pude evitar preguntar-, ¿qué es seguir las tradiciones familiares?

-Oh –ella parpadeó, no sé si porque estaba sorprendida por la pregunta o porque había estado callado todo el tiempo-. Mi primo Adam sigue las tradiciones, por ejemplo.

-¿Adam Parker? –preguntó Ev-. ¿Entonces ser tradicional significa ser un imbécil con todo el mundo solo porque él es más rico y más guapo?

Lo había descrito con esas mismas palabras la semana pasada pero resultaba extraño escuchar a mi hermana hablar así de él, sobre todo porque no recordaba que hubieran hablado ni una sola vez. Evangeline siempre era protectora conmigo, sin embargo, y suponía que estaba hablando en mi nombre. No sabía lo que me hacía sentir eso.

-Adam no es un imbécil –Firiel miró hacia mí, como si fuera yo el que hubiera hablado. Me frunció el ceño-. Cuando mis padres decidieron que no querían criarme como mis tíos lo criaron a él fue el único que siguió hablando conmigo.

Vivian y Eric la abrazaron y me quedé un poco descolocado; era la primera vez que veía a la chica al borde de las lágrimas.

-Mi tío se enfureció tanto cuando mis padres se negaron a prometerme con el chico que escogieron para mí que hizo que mi tía le d-diera la espalda a mi madre. No ha vuelto a dirigirnos la palabra desde entonces. Cuando nos encontramos por casualidad simplemente actúa como si no nos conociera –Firiel sacudió la cabeza-. Creo que lo único que evita que haga algo peor es que no tiene motivos para pensar que… no sé, que me casaré con alguien sin aptitudes mágicas o algo.

La abuela negó con la cabeza con lástima.

-Nunca entenderé por que la gente hace eso… juntar a dos jóvenes inocentes que no se gustan solo para hacerse un poco más ricos –la abuela suspiró-. Es un final muy triste.

-Esa es una parte de las tradiciones familiares. Ya sabéis, encargarse de los negocios familiares, no hacer escándalos… Casarse con alguien que detestas –se encogió de hombros-. En fin, significa defender el apellido familiar a costa de tus propios deseos y necesidades –y añadió-: Como Adam.

-Por eso Gryff y él están prometidos –dijo Vivian-.

Se me cayó el tenedor.

-¿Perdona?

-Sus padres los prometieron cuando eran unos bebes. Pero no importa. Romperá el compromiso. Tarde o temprano.

-¿En serio crees eso? –preguntó Vivian, dudosa-. ¿De tu primo? Perdona que lo dude pero he visto a tu tío y preferiría zambullirme en un río de pirañas que enfrentarme a él. ¡Por poco te rompe el brazo simplemente porque le alzaste la voz!

Hubo un silencio ensordecedor en la cocina. Vivian pareció darse cuenta tarde de lo que había dicho porque abrió los ojos de par en par y se cubrió la boca con una mano. Su amiga se puso a jugar con una servilleta.

-Vale. Quizás no lo haga. Quizás se case con la chica Gryff. ¿Quién sabe? Pero sé que están peleados por eso. Uno de los dos sugirió romper el compromiso.

Me había estado preguntando por que Eloisa y Parker, que habían sido los mejores amigos, estaban en pie de guerra, una guerra que estaba durando dos meses y seguía. ¿Realmente era por eso o solo era lo que creía Firiel?

No volvió a hablarse del asunto en lo que quedaba de cena, y no fui el único que se sintió aliviado por eso.

***

-Ha llegado una carta de Aryton –me dijo Vivian después de la cena. Tenía una sonrisa maliciosa que me puso los pelos de punta-. Dice que está furioso contigo por haber dejado que Derek lo viera tan borracho y que por tu culpa está castigado hasta que volvamos al colegio. También está enfadado porque se ha enterado de que lo llevaste flotando delante de todo el mundo.

-¿Has leído la carta? –pregunté con incredulidad-. ¿Mi carta?

-Sí –se encogió de hombros-. ¿Es que tienes algo que ocultar?

-No, pero…

-Entonces, qué es eso de… -leyó- “haz que me levanten el castigo o le diré a todo el mundo lo de Parker” –Vivian elevó una ceja-. ¿Qué pasa con Parker?

Le quité la carta de un manotazo.

-No pasa nada. Aryton está mal de la azotea.

-¿En serio?

-Ahora lárgate con tus amigos. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparme por lo que Aryton quiere –rompí la carta a pedacitos y la eché al fuego-.

Vivian me miró sorprendida.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-¿Crees que me importan una mierda las tonterías de Aryton? –me enfurecí-. ¡Dile eso! Más vale que no se acerque a mí haciéndose el ofendido o no respondo de lo que pueda pasarle.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó la abuela entrando a mi habitación-. ¿Qué son estos gritos?

Salí de la habitación sin decir una palabra. Aun así llegué a escuchar como Vivian se quejaba de que había pagado mis frustraciones con ella. Inspiré hondo y me obligué a no regresar y ponerme a gritar de nuevo. Vivian tenía razón, ni ella tenía la culpa, ni tampoco Aryton.

Lo peor fue escuchar a la abuela dándome la razón.

-Sabiendo que se acerca la luna llena, deberías haber tenido un poco más de tacto.

-¿Por qué tengo que andar de puntillas con mi propio hermano? –se exaltó Vivian-. ¿Qué pasa, que tenemos que perdonárselo todo? Bran debería aprender a controlarse un poco.

Suspiré y me alejé. Había vuelto a armar una buena.

***

_ 31 de Diciembre… _

Observé a Evangeline ir de aquí para allá buscando su vestido nuevo, sus pendientes de aros, su chal negro, sus zapatos de tacón y su equipo de maquillaje hasta que estuvo lista y se presentó frente a la abuela y frente a mí.

-Estás preciosa, cariño –la alabó la abuela después de mirarla casi con lupa-. Un poco destapada, pero preciosa.

-Todas las chicas van así –respondió Ev, satisfecha consigo misma-. ¿Y tú qué dices, hermanito? ¿Me veo bien?

-Te ves bien.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Ev se lanzó a la carrera a abrir. Luego se escuchó su grito: _“¡Me voy!”,_ y la abuela le respondió con un: _“¡no llegues muy tarde!”,_ a lo que le siguieron risitas por parte de Ev, que se escabulló antes de que la abuela le pusiera una hora tope.

-¿Y tú dónde vas? –le pregunté a Vivian-.

-La mamá de Eric me ha invitado a algo que se llama comerse las doce uvas –contestó ella colocándose un abrigo-.

-Coge el pastel que he preparado y dáselo a la señora Campbell –le dijo la abuela a Vivian-. Siempre es de buena educación llevar un regalo cuando te invitan a una casa.

Vivian le respondió que ni Eric ni Firiel habían traído nada cuando ella les invitó a cenar el día antes de Navidad, pero la abuela se empeñó y al final cogió el pastel y se fue.

El último fue Trystane, que venía equipado con un atuendo que más parecía de esquiar y con dos o tres bufandas alrededor del cuello.

-T-Tengo f-frío –explicó tiritando. Luego se colocó un gorro en la cabeza-. V-V-Volveré.

Yo pensé que con la pinta que tenía lo más seguro era que al cabo de una hora ya estuviera en casa con un resfriado.

-Ya es casi de noche –la abuela miró por la ventana-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien –mentí-.

-Eso es genial. Entonces la medicina funciona –se veía animada-. ¿Quieres comer algo o…?

-No. Acabemos con esto.

Me levanté y fui a la cocina. Luego me metí en la despensa y comencé a apartar cajas. Cuando iba por la segunda me doblé por el dolor y gruñí. Cerré y abrí los ojos varias veces pero era inútil, veía todo negro. Escuché los pasos de la abuela y me obligué a seguir apartando las cajas a pesar de que no veía nada. Cuando una me calló sobre el pie, salté hacia atrás y me golpeé contra la estantería.

-Por todos los magos –exclamó la abuela corriendo hacia mí-. Ven, siéntate.

Me sentó sobre una silla y comenzó a masajearme las sienes. Tardó en dar resultado, pero al final recuperé la vista normal.

-Dijiste que la medicina funcionaba –me riñó-.

Con la frente perlada de sudor me levanté y volví a la despensa. Llegué tambaleándome, pero llegué. Después de un tiempo conseguimos apartar todas las cajas, revelando una trampilla apenas lo suficientemente grande para que cupiera una persona.

-Entraré yo delante –dijo la abuela-.

Se metió dentro y luego me ayudó a hacer lo mismo. Dejamos la trampilla abierta porque la abuela la pondría más tarde en su lugar al salir. Bajamos muy hondo por una escalera y terminamos en un largo pasillo. Nuestra casa era pequeña, ahora mismo estábamos en la calle, bajo el suelo. Este subterráneo, por supuesto, no venía en los mapas. Alguno de mis antepasados había ordenado cavarlo en total secreto, y las paredes seguían siendo la misma roca.

Al final del pasillo había un enorme espacio cerrado, el cual estaba equipado con antorchas que la abuela encendió con la varita.

Cadenas. Fue lo primero que vimos cuando el lugar quedó iluminado. Porque era lo único que había, aparte de tierra y suciedad. Eran el tipo de cadenas que se utilizaban antiguamente en las celdas para apresar a los prisioneros, solo que éstas parecían mucho más resistentes.

-Podemos esperar –dijo la abuela observando las cadenas con aprehensión-. Te ataré cuando vayas a transformarte.

-No. Podría hacerte daño –me quité la ropa y luego me senté en el suelo-. Vamos, hazlo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, la abuela ejecutó un rápido hechizo y de pronto las cadenas me aprisionaron como garrapatas. Chillé, porque la piel me quemaba al contacto. Estaban hechas de plata.

-Vete ahora –le dije-.

-Pero…

-¡Solo vete!

Ella asintió y se fue corriendo. Observé desanimado las paredes llenas de arañazos y piedra caída y me dije que no ganaba nada teniendo lástima de mí mismo.

Vivian había tenido razón la semana pasada. Apartaba a todos y sufría solo, pero al mismo tiempo les obligaba a tenerme lástima y a tratarme diferente; estaba acostumbrado a que justificaran mis arranques de rabia y eso no estaba bien. Pero, aunque lo sabía, no podía controlar la rabia. Veía injusto que fuera el único que sufriera, el único que tuvo que recibir la maldición. ¿Por qué yo? Estaba tan enfadado con mi destino que me ocultaba de todos. A excepción de mis hermanos, la abuela y mis padres, nadie más en la familia lo sabía. Excepto Aryton, claro. Habíamos convivido en la misma habitación por tres años, desde que Aryton volvió después de estar un año completo en Nueva York; y eso era algo que no podía pasarse por alto.

Para Aryton y para mis hermanos, que tenían sangre maldita pero no presentaban los síntomas, era difícil imaginar mi sufrimiento. En realidad, nadie había presentado los síntomas en dos generaciones y parecía que tampoco en la tercera, hasta que nací yo.

Mi abuela, cuyo padre había sido como yo, me amaba sobre todas las cosas. Por ello, cuando me refería a la transformación como la maldición, le hería que realmente me considerase un monstruo.

En realidad, había un nombre para ello.

La licantropía.


	4. Licantropía

**[BRANDON]**

Mi primera transformación fue a los seis años. Hasta entonces no había nada en mí que hiciese pensar que más tarde sufriría estas horribles transformaciones.

Sin embargo, mi primera transformación no fue lo que cabría esperar. No hubo dolor, gritos ni lágrimas. No hubo un cuerpo convulsionándose hasta convertirse en un lobo de ojos dorados.

En realidad, fue mucho más simple.

Mi hermano Derek, que entonces tenía 26 años, había traído consigo unos perros de color blanco nieve. Eran tan bonitos que enseguida me enamoré de ellos con locura. Ese día estuve pegado a Tobi y Ur (así se llamaban los perros) todo el rato.

Hasta que llegó mi padre con el coche y ahuyentó a mis nuevos amigos. No pensé en nada. Lo único que deseé fue ir tras Tobi y Ur y seguir jugando con ellos. Así que los seguí. Corrí todo lo veloz que pude, tan veloz como nunca había sido. Vi pasar los árboles a gran velocidad y repentinamente me golpeó la idea de que estaba corriendo… a cuatro patas. Que mi lengua colgaba de la boca entre unos colmillos largos y que mi piel estaba recubierta de un pelo gris… y que decididamente todo eso no sonaba bien.

Me había transformado en lobo.

Al regresar, mi madre me había recibido entre sollozos desgarradores. Yo, que lo único que había sentido era la libertad de correr junto a Tobi y Ur y sentirme realmente uno de ellos, no entendí por qué mamá estaba llorando de esa manera.

Hasta que llegó mi segunda transformación, acompañada por la luna.

Esa fue la peor noche de mi vida. El dolor fue tan intenso que al día siguiente, desnudo y aquejado por una transformación tan espantosa, temí no poder volver a abrir los ojos nunca más. Estuve en el hospital durante días. Pero llevarme al hospital significó que el gobierno se enterara de mi licantropía. A partir de entonces, estuve fichado como el monstruo repugnante que pensaban que era. La verdad era que, desgraciadamente, cuando saliera del colegio no habría muchas puertas abiertas para mí.

***

_< <Los licántropos son seres capaces de transformarse en lobos. La diferencia con los otros tipos de magos transfórmicos es la voluntad: estos magos pierden la voluntad desde antes de su transformación ya que la mayoría no desea transformarse>>._

Recordé la descripción que había hecho uno de mis compañeros de clase cuando la profesora Jones le había preguntado lo que era la licantropía. Él había sido muy diplomático, hablando acerca de la voluntad, pero lo cierto era que si se encontrara con un licántropo, o si supiera que yo era uno, echaría a correr en dirección opuesta. Yo no sería simplemente un mago transfórmico, sería el apestoso licántropo. Ese que si te muerde te pasa la maldición. ¿Quién querría a alguien así cerca?

Tumbado en el suelo de mi caverna particular, cerré los ojos y traté de recuperar el ritmo normal de respiración. La abuela bajaría en cualquier momento con agua y toallas para limpiarme, y posiblemente con el botiquín también. No quería que me encontrara en este estado pero se me hacía imposible levantarme.

 _“Hazlo”_ me dije. _“Levántate”._

-Ey, chucho apestoso –escuché la voz susurrada junto a mi oído izquierdo-. Veo que estás vivito y coleando.

Gruñí y deseé quedarme sordo de pronto.

-¿Por qué no te mueres de una vez? ¿Por qué no os morís todos los de vuestra clase? ¿Por qué?

-Lo siento –susurré-.

-¿Lo sientes? Si lo sintieras elegirías el camino honorable y te quitarías la vida.

-No puedo.

-Claro que puedes. Solo eres demasiado cobarde para hacerlo.

-¿Bran? –escuché a la abuela cruzar el pasillo y llamarme-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Con quién hablas?

-Vete –le dije a la voz sin dueño-.

-Ya me voy, tranquilo. Pero volveré. Siempre lo hago, monstruo.

Cuando la abuela apareció me encontró tiritando y lanzando puñetazos al suelo.

-Ey, Bran, ya está, ya está –la abuela me abrazó-. Ya está, mi niño.

Dejé que me abrazara y me consolara y luego dejé que me curara las heridas que las cadenas habían dejado en mis muñecas y las que me había hecho yo mismo en forma de lobo. Encerrar a un animal hambriento en una cueva, obligarlo a permanecer cautivo mientras escuchaba arriba en las casas decenas de latidos de corazón… La rabia del lobo era tan intensa y feroz que a veces lograba romper las cadenas, pero claro, nunca lograba escapar. Había protecciones mágicas por toda la cueva que se lo impedían.

-¿Estás mejor? Sé que no te sientes bien pero intentemos llegar a tu habitación para que duermas. Cuando era más joven siempre cuidaba a mi padre después de las transformaciones. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella historia que te conté? Él siempre ponía de su parte para llegar al cuarto. Tú también puedes, vamos.

Qué cosa más horrible, obligar a una hija a presenciar esto. Mi bisabuelo debía ser una persona espantosa. No me extrañaba que Etainne lo odiara tanto.

-¡Venga, Bran!

Me levanté como pude e intenté no apoyarme tanto en ella. A mitad del pasillo volvía a estar exhausto y tuve que detenerme. La cabeza me martilleaba.

Cuando llegamos a mi cuarto y encontré por fin la cama blandita, me dormí al instante.

***

-Está hablando solo de nuevo.

Escuché a la abuela hablar en el comedor y sentí curiosidad. No era muy agradable escuchar a escondidas pero la abuela sonaba muy preocupada y quería saber de qué hablaban.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-No lo sé. Esta mañana lo he escuchado. Y es de nuevo lo mismo: “lo siento”, “no puedo”, “lo siento”, “lo siento”. Solía ocurrirle después de las transformaciones.

Me quedé petrificado tras la puerta entreabierta. Estaban hablando de mí. ¿Por qué estaban hablando de mí? ¿Y cuánto de mi conversación había escuchado la abuela esta mañana?

-Cuando era más niño mencionaba a un tal Etainne.

La abuela sacudió la cabeza.

-Nunca debí dejar que escuchara sobre él.

Me arrimé más. Reconocí el perfil del hombre con el que la abuela hablaba. Era mi hermano Derek, el padre de Aryton.

-¿Quién es Etainne?

-¿No recuerdas la historia que os conté luego de la primera transformación de Bran? –preguntó la abuela. Derek sacudió la cabeza. No lo recordaba-. Lo único que quería era que comprendierais que lo que había pasado no era un juego, que era algo peligroso. Estaba aterrada de que os llevarais a Bran cualquier noche de luna llena y se transformara frente a vosotros –la abuela se cubrió la cara-. Si hubiera sabido que a Bran le afectaría tanto nunca habría contado algo tan horrible.

-No sé de qué hablas, abuela –Derek frunció el ceño-. No recuerdo nada de eso. Y aún no me has dicho quien es Etainne.

-Etainne era mi hermano.

-¿Era? ¿Qué le pasó?

La abuela agachó la cabeza.

-Etainne murió hace más de setenta años. Él… Etainne… -sacudió la cabeza-. Mi padre lo mató.

***

_ Años antes… _

_-Debes entender que fue un accidente –la abuela me cogió la mano con lo que a mí me pareció un intento muy pobre de calmarme-._

_La miré con las mejillas inundadas de lágrimas y mocos._

_-Pero… pero… ¡tu papá mató a tu hermanito! –sollocé-. ¿C-Cómo? ¿Por qué?_

_-Etainne bajó a la cueva –el rostro de la abuela adquirió una expresión dolorosa-. Quiso llevarle a nuestro padre agua y comida… Etainne era mi hermano mayor, tenía catorce años, nuestro padre lo llamaba “mi hombrecito” –bajó los hombros con desesperación-. Papá nunca dejaba que bajáramos. Nunca. Había días que después de la luna llena no volvía hasta media tarde, porque estaba herido o porque no tenía fuerzas para moverse. Antes de bajar siempre nos ordenaba que no lo buscáramos aunque tardara mucho. Pero Etainne creyó que ya era lo suficientemente mayor para ver en lo que papá se convertía. Bajó, creyendo que no le pasaría nada, porque al fin y al cabo era su papá… Bajó de noche._

_-Cuando era un lobo –abrí los ojos de par en par-._

_-Cuando era un lobo –asintió la abuela-. Cuando Etainne lo vio, gritó. Pero aun cuando estaba muy asustado siguió creyendo que papá nunca le haría daño. Dejó la comida y el agua en el suelo y… y papá rompió las cadenas que lo aprisionaban…_

_-¿Y…? –tenía que saberlo-._

_-Papá se abalanzó sobre Etainne y lo atacó –la abuela desvió la vista-. No voy a contarte detalles, Bran, aunque me lo pidas. Es la cosa más espantosa que he visto en mi vida. Estaba… estaba destrozado y… ¡Por todos los magos! A la mañana siguiente cuando papá despertó y vio lo que quedaba de Etainne… Escuché los gritos desde mi cuarto pero no me atreví a bajar porque él me lo había prohibido. Dos días después papá subió… había metido los restos en bolsas de basura. No me hizo el más mínimo caso. Se subió a su furgoneta y enterró a Etainne en el bosque. Nunca fuimos a verlo._

_-¿Entonces es por eso que Etainne está enfadado? ¿Porque él… porque su papá no lo reconoció y… y lo mató?_

_-Estoy segura de que Etainne está en el cielo y que no le guarda ningún rencor a papá, Bran._

_-No, él está muy enfadado. Me lo ha dicho._

_La abuela suspiró con cansancio._

_-Accedí a contarte la historia para que dejaras de imaginarte cosas sobre Etainne. No vuelvas a mentirme nunca, Bran. Ya hace mucho tiempo que él nos dejó y nadie va a manchar su memoria, ni siquiera tú._

_Bajé la cabeza, porque no sabía cómo decirle que Etainne seguía con nosotros. En la cueva. Y que él me odiaba._

_-¿Estás preparado para ir a dormir? –me preguntó la abuela haciéndome cosquillas-._

_Me revolví como una anguila y salté sobre la cama con el único propósito de escapar de sus cosquillas._

_-Sí –le dije-. Voy a dormir._

_Cuando se fue y apagó la luz, me cubrí con las sábanas hasta la coronilla, atento al más mínimo sonido. Cuando escuché un ruido junto a mi cama grité, salté de la cama y encendí la luz, pero solo era el gato de Kate que se había quedado dormido debajo de los pantalones que había tirado esta tarde al suelo al desvestirme. Tensé la espalda y me quedé mirando la pared durante una hora entera. Cuando pude encontrar valor para volver a dormir, cogí al gato y nos acurrucamos juntos en la cama._

_Etainne nunca había venido a mi cuarto. Él siempre estaba abajo, en la cueva. Un día me había dicho que no podía salir de ahí porque había muerto en ese lugar y porque la cueva estaba equipada con protecciones mágicas que le impedían salir. Aun así, yo tenía miedo. ¿Y si encontraba la manera de venir a mi cuarto? ¿Y si me hacía algo mientras dormía? ¿Y si Etainne se pasaba el resto de mi vida susurrándome al oído que deseaba que me muriera y sufriera mucho? No creía que pudiera soportar eso durante mucho tiempo._

_Tal vez él tenía razón y mi existencia fuese antinatural. Tal vez yo no mereciera estar vivo. Pero también me daba mucho miedo morir, mucho más que el que Etainne me rondara. Bueno, me daba más miedo porque hasta ahora Etainne solo me perseguía en la cueva, pero si de pronto pudiese aparecerse aquí…_

_Reprimí un escalofrío y me pegué aún más al gato de Kate, sin importarme que el animal se quejara y me arañara._

“Si vuelvo a hablarle a la abuela acerca de Etainne, ella me odiará” _pensé. Yo odiaría a cualquiera que hablara mal de mis hermanos. ¿Pero a quién podía contárselo, si no era a la abuela?_

“A nadie”. _Exacto, a nadie. Nadie me entendería. Ni me creería._

***

Esperé a que Derek se fuera y entonces entré en el comedor.

-Hola, Bran –me saludó la abuela, dándome un abrazo-.

Pululé a su alrededor durante toda la tarde pero ella no dijo nada sobre haberme descubierto hablando con Etainne (o conmigo mismo, como ella creía). Al final me aburrí y volví a mi cuarto. Estaba casi seguro de que en el fondo la abuela prefería no saber.

Vivian vino más tarde y se sentó a mi lado en la cama para leerme la disertación que había hecho para la clase de Autodefensa. Supuse que era su forma de decir que estaba conmigo a pesar de que a veces se quejara de mi mal humor, aunque personalmente no entendía cómo escuchar una aburrida disertación podía animar a alguien. Evangeline también se acercó a decir hola, aunque tenía una resaca igual de mala que la de Aryton en Navidad. Trystane estaba en cama con un resfriado, como había vaticinado anoche. Lo preferí así. En realidad, me sentía culpable de que intentaran con tantas ansias levantarme el ánimo porque sabía que, a su vez, también ellos se sentían mal por haber corrido mejor suerte que yo y haber escapado de la maldición.


	5. Amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerdo cuando empecé a escribir esta historia y lo mucho que me gustaba Adam (cuando inventas un nuevo mundo, nuevos personajes... no puedes evitar quererlos, y aunque esta historia está narrada por Bran y solo vemos lo que él ve, mi Adam era el chico que es borde y que incluso cuando parece preocupado tiene que fingir que no lo está porque, no, no, ¡desde luego que nadie puede saber que está preocupado!  
> Así que puede que te frunza el ceño o te diga lo que no quieres oír, y probablemente te conteste lo contrario de lo que piensa también, pero igualmente lo queremos (ok, quizás solo yo).  
> ¡Disfrutad del capítulo!

**[BRANDON HATTERING]**

Regresamos al colegio la segunda semana de Enero. Lo peor de todo fue la cantidad de tareas que los profesores nos habían asignado durante las vacaciones. Lo mejor, que con nueve hermanos mayores había muchos trabajos de los que copiar.

No se lo conté a nadie, porque cuando la gente se enteraba de este tipo de cosas solían divulgarlas casi de inmediato, y no necesariamente por malicia.

La primera clase después de vacaciones fue Economía Doméstica. No era una asignatura muy popular, sobretodo porque el profesor a cargo era Patrick Jones, pero a mí me gustaba. Yo no era bueno con la magia pero para esta clase de asignaturas, ya fuera economía doméstica o matemáticas o ciencias, el nivel mágico de un mago era irrelevante.

-Ah, mira, aquí está –Cassidy Jones, la profesora de Hechizos y Encantamientos, vino hacia mí después de despedirse de su esposo. Levanté una ceja. Ella estaba sonriendo-. Oye, Brandon, tengo que hablar contigo.

Asentí, confiado. Me llevó a su despacho y ahí rebuscó entre papeles hasta encontrar uno en específico. Durante todo el camino había estado hablándome y riendo pero ahora hizo un gesto muy atípico de consternación.

-Brandon, Brandon, ¿tan difícil te resultó el trabajo que os mandé?

Fruncí el ceño. El trabajo no podía estar mal. Lo había hecho mi hermano Derek y él siempre había sacado buenas notas.

-Tu hermano Seamus le coló el mismo trabajo a nuestra profesora de Hechizos y Encantamientos cuando ambos éramos estudiantes –explicó Cassidy agitando el papel de un lado a otro-. En vuestra familia aprendéis pronto a tomar el camino fácil, ¿no? En su momento lo vi normal en Seamus, él no era precisamente el alumno modélico, pero tú eres un buen chico, Brandon.

-Lo siento, profesora.

-Bien, pues si lo sientes repite el trabajo –cogió el trabajo de Derek y lo hizo trocitos-. Vamos, no pongas esa cara. No se lo diré a nadie. Pero a partir de ahora esfuérzate… y que no vuelva a repetirse.

-Sí, profesora Jones. Gracias.

Ella asintió y me acompañó a la puerta, y yo me quedé rumiando que me había librado del castigo muy fácilmente. La conocía desde que era un niño y Seamus y ella me compraban helados para que los dejara solos (antes de que ella se casara con el profesor Jones, claro, aunque tenía la sensación de que mi hermano todavía estaba loco por ella).

-Vuelve rápido con el profesor Jones. A él no le gustan los retrasos.

Asentí, un poco contrariado por la expresión alegre de Cassidy, y volví al aula de Economía Doméstica. El profesor Jones apenas me miró cuando entré pero sí me señaló el lugar vacío al lado de Micah Rowling.

-Se supone que hoy tenemos que cocinar. Estamos en la página ciento cincuenta y dos –me dijo Micah señalando su propio libro-.

-Gracias –abrí mi libro y busqué la página. Llevaba diez minutos de retraso sobre los demás y viendo el tiempo de cocción y el trabajo que requería preparar los ingredientes, iba a quedarme muy justo-.

-He cortado de más –me dijo Micah señalándome los ingredientes que había desechado a un lado-. Puedes coger lo que quieras.

-Gracias –repetí. Qué amable era Micah, en serio. Siempre hacía este tipo de cosas por los demás-.

Gracias a él me dio tiempo a terminar la receta. El profesor Jones examinó la comida, la olió y la probó tentativamente. Asintió con algo que parecía alivio. No quería pensar la de veces que habría tenido que probar cosas asquerosas. Por eso siempre parecía más feliz cuando centraba la clase en asuntos serios como administrar el dinero, la ley de la demanda o la inversión en bolsa. Estaba seguro de que solo teníamos este tipo de clases prácticas porque le obligaban.

-Felicidades, señor Hattering.

Sonreí también, orgulloso de mí mismo. Cuando el profesor revisó la comida de Aryton, escuché su crítica.

-¿Aún le dura la borrachera de Navidad, señor Hattering?

Todos se rieron y Aryton se puso rojo.

-No, profesor. Gracias por su preocupación, profesor –masculló Aryton con educación-.

Viendo que no era un buen objeto de burla, el profesor Jones se fue en busca de otra víctima a la que atormentar.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Micah, en serio. No habría terminado sin ti –le agradecí mientras recogía mis libros-.

-No ha sido nada –Micah miró a un lado y a otro y luego se puso de puntillas y me besó en la boca. Agrandé los ojos. ¿Qué demonios?-. Huh, adiós.

Parpadeé varias veces mientras lo veía marchar. En serio, ¿qué demonios acababa de pasar?

-Vamos, Bran –Aryton me empujó por la espalda. Me giré y vi que estaba mirando al profesor Jones con rabia-. Larguémonos de aquí.

Agradecí que nadie hubiera visto nada y seguí a Aryton. Tal vez Micah había inhalado una pócima de enamoramiento y se había vuelto majara. Seguro.

***

-Ey, chucho apestoso.

Me detuve en el acto, petrificado. Me respiración se agitó y todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar con fuerza. Aryton chocó conmigo y me dijo _“muévete”._ Pero yo no podía moverme. Sentí los latidos de mi corazón acelerarse a un ritmo alarmante y de pronto escuchaba todo, desde los chicos peleando al final del pasillo hasta las hormigas arrastrándose por el suelo.

-¿Qué quieres, fétido?

Sentí risas y los dos chicos pasaron por mi lado: chucho apestoso y fétido.

Dejé salir el aire casi de forma dolorosa y me derrumbé en el suelo. Por supuesto. Solo eran un par de chicos discutiendo. Pero es que la voz había sonado tan similar a…

_“Etainne”._

Sí, Etainne. Etainne, quien siempre que despertaba después de la luna llena me recibía de la misma forma.

_-Ey, chucho apestoso. ¿Aún no te has muerto?_

Aryton se agachó a mi lado, luciendo preocupado. Yo seguía con los ojos desorbitados, con la respiración acelerada y mirando al suelo con impotencia. Lo sabía. Sabía que no era Etainne pero aun así… ¿y si algún día lo era?

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Aryton-. ¿Te llevo a la enfermería?

Negué con la cabeza con insistencia. Lo último que me apetecía era que la enfermera me viera de esta forma. Ella siempre se lo contaba todo al director y el director se lo contaba a la abuela.

-Yo… estoy bien.

-¿Estás seguro?

Claro que no. Pero no podía decirle eso.

-Sentémonos afuera un momento… por favor.

Aryton obedeció y salimos fuera del colegio. Me hizo sentar en un banco y me pasó una botella de agua. Yo la abrí y me la eché por la cabeza. Él me miró con los ojos de par en par.

-Vas a poner la clase perdida –me dijo. Mi cabello chorreaba y con el frío que hacía no iba a secarse pronto-.

-A lo mejor así no me dejan entrar –me encogí de hombros-.

-¿No prefieres que te lleve a tu cuarto? Duerme un poco. Le diré al profesor que te has puesto enfermo.

Me lo pensé mucho y estuve a punto de aceptar. Pero luego pensé, ¿es que iba a ponerme de este modo cada vez que escuchara a alguien decir algo remotamente parecido a las cosas que Etainne me decía? No iba a conseguir nada haciendo eso, solo hacerme más daño.

Le dije que iría con él a clase. Aryton debió verme un poco mejor porque aceptó.

-¿No vas a preguntar qué me ha pasado? –eso era extraño. Aryton siempre preguntaba todo-.

Él levantó una ceja.

-Me parece que se debe a eso de lo que nunca quieres hablar. ¿Está cerca la luna llena?

-No –fruncí el ceño-. Aún faltan dos semanas.

-Ah.

Rodé los ojos. Él tenía razón, no quería hablar acerca de Etainne... con nadie. Por lo que veía, en algún momento había aprendido a no hacer preguntas indiscretas.

¿Aryton había madurado o en cambio yo había empezado a darle igual?

Alejé esa pregunta de mi cabeza, porque lo siguiente que me preguntaría sería si Aryton podía llegar a odiarme, como Etainne odiaba a mi bisabuelo… y a mí. Y no quería preguntarme eso.

***

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con un hambre voraz. Aryton aún dormía así que preferí no despertarlo y bajar solo. Únicamente había un puñado de personas repartidas por el comedor. Hoy servían la comida tipo buffet así que cogí un plato y fui llenándolo. Alguien se colocó a mi lado.

-Hola, Bran.

Casi salté.

-Hola, Micah.

Él cogió un trozo de carne.

-Eso es… carne de ciervo –le dije-.

Micah se quedó mirando el plato.

-¿Estoy comiéndome a Bambi?

-¿A quién?

-Nada, cosas mías. ¿Cómo sabes que es de ciervo?

-Lo huelo desde aquí –mascullé. Al lobo le encantaba cazar ciervos cuando me transformaba en el bosque que colindaba con el colegio. Desde entonces no soportaba la carne de ciervo-.

-Bueno, pues tiene buena pinta –Micah pinchó un pedazo y se lo comió-. Sí, sabe bien.

Hice una mueca y me alejé.

-Oye, Bran –me siguió-. Siento lo de ayer.

-¿Qué de ayer?

-Cuando te besé.

Casi se me cayó el plato. Lo miré con molestia. Él sonreía. Fruncí el ceño y me incliné hacia él. Olisqueé.

-¿Qué haces?

-Compruebo si todavía te dura la pócima –seguí olisqueando-. Pero no huelo nada.

-¿Qué eres, un perro? –Micah se burló y me empujó-. No tomé ninguna pócima, idiota.

-Ah.

-Sí, ah.

-¿Entonces a qué vino eso?

Me miró fijamente. Parecía no tener muy claro si hablaba en serio.

-Estás muy perdido, ¿no?

-¿Perdido? –repetí-.

Se rio.

-Mira, sé que te gusta Parker. Lo entiendo, en serio. Es muy guapo. Pero no le interesan los chicos.

-¡A mí no me gusta Parker! –me indigné-.

Él me ignoró.

-Pero a mí sí me gustas, Bran. Así que si algún día quieres salir conmigo, me lo dices.

Y se largó. Así, sin más. Fruncí el ceño y seguí llenando el plato de comida. Micah debía ser un adicto a las pócimas, el pobre. Hoy se había tomado una que le hacía alucinar.

***

La clase de Contra-hechizos y Antídotos la dábamos con el profesor Colin Miller, quien casualmente era el hermano de Cinthia.

Al principio del curso el profesor había hecho un sorteo para formar las parejas, algo por lo que mucha gente se había quejado porque preferíamos hacer equipo con alguien que conociéramos mejor. Por suerte a mí me había tocado con Sarah Abbot, con quien compartía varias clases. De esa forma nuestros horarios coincidían y podíamos quedar cuando quisiéramos para hacer los trabajos. Sarah Abbot no era la chica más inteligente ni la más trabajadora pero al menos no era Adam Parker, con quien había tenido que hacer equipo el año anterior. Parker había hecho que sacara la nota más alta pero nos habíamos pasado el curso entero molestándonos el uno al otro y mandándonos hechizos nada agradables, como la vez que me quedé dormido en clase y Parker me pegó la frente al pupitre. Me vengué bien de esa jugarreta.

Yo prefería un año tranquilo y Sarah Abbot estaba ayudándome en eso. Más o menos.

-Profesor, ¿por qué a Gryff le ha dado un punto por contestar a una pregunta y, ahora que he respondido yo, no lo hace? –preguntó Sarah molesta-.

-Porque antes de que la señorita Gryff contestara os he dicho que esa pregunta haría ganar un punto a quien la contestara –contestó el profesor Colin sin hacerle mucho caso. Sarah siempre se quejaba por todo-.

-¡Pero eso no es justo!

-No puedo dar puntos por cada pregunta que haga, señorita Abbot.

-¿Entonces para que me molesto en contestar?

Colin suspiró y la miró con seriedad. Parecía que estaba a punto de enfadarse.

-Si no quiere contestar no lo haga. Pero desde ya os digo a todos que la participación en clase afecta de forma positiva a la nota final, sin importar que lo ponga reflejado en mis apuntes o no. Ahora, señorita Abbot, está retrasando la clase. Permanezca callada.

Sarah farfulló por lo bajo y se cruzó de brazos. Todavía estaba molesta con Eloisa Gryff por la vez que perdió el combate contra ella. A Sarah se le levantaron los cabellos al ver que Eloisa estaba burlándose de ella por la regañina del profesor Colin.

-Voy a matarla –dijo Sarah, echando humo por la boca-.

Yo me desentendí del asunto. Ni quería que el profesor me cogiera manía solo por hacer equipo con Sarah, ni quería compartir la ira de Eloisa cuando Sarah la alcanzara al acabar la clase y la insultara a la cara (cosa de la que estaba cien por cien seguro). Sarah me miró con una mueca.

-El que el profesor tenga preferencia por Gryff también te afecta a ti, Bran, así que no te hagas el santo. ¿Qué pasa, que siempre tengo que quejarme yo por todo mientras los demás solo os aprovecháis del resultado?

Bufé. ¿Qué resultados? La mayoría de las veces lo único que Sarah conseguía eran regañinas o castigos.

Sarah no me miró por el resto de la clase pero la escuché murmurar:

-Nunca debería haber aceptado hacer equipo contigo. Eres un cobarde.

Sarah solo estaba molesta y yo no debería hacerle ningún caso (nadie le hacía mucho caso en realidad) pero sus palabras me hirieron.

Nunca me había considerado especialmente valiente. Durante mi primer año en el colegio prácticamente todas las noches había soñado que estábamos todos en el comedor cuando de pronto un alumno se levantaba señalándome y gritaba _“¡licántropo!”_ y alumnos y profesores se alzaban con armas de plata y me atacaban. Durante las primeras vacaciones que tuve había llegado a casa llorando y rogando que no me enviaran de vuelta.

-¿Estás bien? –me preguntó Parker mientras salía de clase-.

-¿Qué? –lo miré con sorpresa-.

-Tampoco es como si me importara –masculló y se alejó-.

Fruncí el ceño y cuando vi que no pensaba regresar busqué a Aryton. Él estaba hablando con Sarah y parecía consolarla. Alcé una ceja. Esos dos iban por ahí juntos cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Tal vez estaban saliendo juntos en secreto o algo así.

-Lo siento, estaba hablando con Sarah –se disculpó Aryton. Había estado diez minutos esperándolo. Me miró dudoso-. Sabes, ella está enfadada contigo.

-¿En serio? –bufé, irónico-. Comencé a sospecharlo cuando me llamó cobarde.

-¿Eso te dijo? –me miró con disculpa. ¡Como si fuera él quien tuviera que disculparse!-. Es que se toma las cosas muy a pecho. Pero es buena chica.

-Seguro. Pero dile que baje el ritmo un poco. No tengo por qué tragarme sus frustraciones.

Me callé repentinamente cuando recordé a mi hermana Vivian gritarme algo muy similar. Ella también odiaba que me pusiera agresivo con todos cuando la luna llena se acercaba. Era cierto que yo no podía controlar la rabia del lobo, que surgía con más fuerza en los días cercanos a la luna llena, pero sí podía moderarme un poco o al menos saber que estaba comportándome con crueldad y disculparme inmediatamente. Pero la mitad de las veces no lo hacía. El lobo me hacía más fuerte, más veloz y mis sentidos se incrementaban, y yo me sentía más arrogante. No me sentía así a propósito pero seguía estando mal.

¿Qué derecho tenía yo de criticar a Sarah? Ninguno.

-Mejor no le digas nada –le dije a Aryton-.

Él me miró extrañado.

-¿Por qué?

-No me apetece empezar una pelea –me justifiqué-.

-Sabes, si te ha molestado su comentario deberías decírselo.

-Que no, Aryton. Además, a santo de qué tienes tantas ganas de salir en mi honor –lo miré con sospecha-. Tú solo quieres una excusa para hablar con ella.

Se detuvo repentinamente y yo también lo hice. Vi sorprendido que estaba rojo.

-¡No digas tonterías! –me gritó-.

Casi me reí. Casi. Era mejor para mí que no se pusiera a la defensiva porque seguramente me devolvería la pelota y comenzaría a meterse en mi vida sentimental. Y, la verdad, prefería ni siquiera pensar en ello.

***

En las siguientes semanas, cada vez que quedaba con Sarah para hacer un trabajo, Aryton terminaba en nuestra mesa. Por su culpa nos retrasamos y los dos últimos días antes de la entrega Sarah y yo tuvimos que quedarnos toda la noche trabajando. Lo peor era que ella estaba tan atontada como Aryton y en consecuencia terminaba haciéndolo yo casi todo. A mí me exasperaba cuando Sarah se quedaba mirando a la nada con una sonrisa tonta o se reía por lo bajo recordando algo. Incluso había dejado de quejarse con los profesores (al principio nadie se creía que eso fuera posible) porque, a decir verdad, era poco probable quejarse cuando no se prestaba atención. Los profesores habían estado encantados con el nuevo giro… al menos los primeros días. Luego de que la situación se repitiera por varias semanas, comenzaron a preocuparse. Incluso obligaron a Sarah a ir a una tutoría con la profesora Jones para ver si tenía problemas familiares o con los amigos o algo, porque no era normal que Sarah fuera tan silenciosa. Cuando salió, escuché que Cassidy le decía a otra profesora que Sarah era la prueba viviente de que el amor nos volvía tontos.

-Yo estaba igual con mi Patrick –añadió-.

A mí me parecía que Aryton tenía muy mal gusto. Vale, sí, Sarah era guapa y podía llegar a caerme bien, pero era una charlatana. Con decir que si te sentabas a su lado el tiempo suficiente terminaba contándote hasta el color de sus bragas…

Suspiré y entré a la siguiente clase solo. Últimamente pasaba el tiempo con Cinthia, Brenda y Melissa ya que Aryton estaba ocupado con Sarah. Pero dado que solo coincidíamos en unas pocas clases en el resto tenía que juntarme con otros compañeros.

Desgraciadamente llegué tarde y tuve que sentarme al lado de Artie Boune, quien dormía a pierna suelta. Artie era el chico que había luchado con Aryton a principios de curso en el combate y había saltado en la trayectoria del hechizo para salvar al cartón-civil.

-Abrid el libro por la página doscientos cinco –pidió el profesor Robin Helzmouth. Él era aún más joven que Cassidy. Tenía veintitrés años. Había empezado a dar clases este año y su asignatura era Historia de la Magia-. Muy bien, la guerra de los gigantes. Siglo doce. Como bien sabéis, los gigantes han vivido estrictamente en otro plano mágico desde que se creó el Estatuto internacional de secretismo de la magia. ¿Alguien puede decirme cuándo se creó dicho estatuto?

-En 1162, profesor –contestó Adam Parker con su exasperante voz de sabiondo-.

-Exacto. Lo habréis visto en vuestras otras clases: gigantes, duendes, elfos y dragones son un ejemplo del amplio abanico de criaturas que para la gente normal pasaron a formar parte de leyendas y mitos. También los magos formamos parte de esas leyendas. La más conocida por todos es la leyenda artúrica que menciona a Merlín y a Morgana Le Fay. Entonces…

El profesor Helzmouth se puso a parlotear incesantemente. Yo intentaba coger notas pero me resultaba imposible porque pasaba de un tema a otro sin descanso y si me ponía a escribir perdía el hilo.

-Y sabemos que por norma general los duendes no interfieren en ninguna guerra, de hecho no hay ni un solo caso catalogado. Pero, claro, es ley de vida que todos tengamos algo que queramos proteger. Los duendes lo tienen, por supuesto. Dentro de cien años veremos que ellos también pueden sumir el planeta en el caos y…

-¿De dónde sacará todas estas historias? –preguntó Parker detrás de mí-.

-Para mí que tendríamos que tenerlo como profesor de Adivinación –se burló Sarah Abbot. Descubrí que la razón por la que estaba prestando atención a la clase era porque Aryton se había dormido-.

-Bueno, pues yo no me quejo –continuó Parker-. Cada vez que me ve me hace una reverencia y cuando le pregunté por qué lo hacía me contestó que aún dentro de varios siglos sería conocido mundialmente.

-¿Hablas en serio? –me giré hacia él, sin poder contenerme-.

-Sí, espero que sea por mi gran atractivo y por mis innumerables conquistas, gracias –contestó él poniendo los ojos en blanco. Fruncí el ceño. Estaba burlándose pero en el fondo se veía preocupado. Cuando me vio mirarlo, entrecerró los ojos-. ¿Pasa algo?

Lo miré un momento más, me encogí de hombros y me giré de cara al profesor, quien se había puesto a hablar sobre el descubrimiento de un huevo de dragón que contendría a una hembra y que sería el milagro que salvaría a la especie de su extinción, aunque todos sabíamos que los dragones no estaban en peligro de extinción ni lo estarían a menos que se pusiera de moda cazarlos (cosa altamente improbable porque ni con diez magos juntos se podría hacer frente a un dragón adulto).

-Me aburro –se quejó Artie Boune media hora después. No llevaba ni dos minutos despierto-.

Lo ignoré y presté atención. A excepción de la excentricidad que demostraba al hablarnos de guerras o eventos que según él ocurrirían en el futuro, Robin Helzmouth era un buen profesor. Era divertido. Hacía referencias que todos podíamos entender y cuando hablaba de un personaje histórico lo adornaba con historias para que pudiéramos recordarlo de inmediato cuando tuviéramos que estudiarlo. Estaba un poco loco, sí, porque alguien que hablaba de dragones extinguidos y guerra de duendes no podía estar muy bien de la cabeza, pero así y todo era entretenido.

Cuando acabó la clase y el profesor Helzmouth se quedó agrupando un montón de papeles, aproveché para acercarme y curiosear.

-¿Por qué le dijo a Parker que sería conocido por varios siglos, profesor?

Él se giró a verme con una sonrisa en los labios.

-También usted será conocido, señor Hattering, no se preocupe.

-No estoy celoso de su supuesta fama, así que no se invente cuentos sobre mí –me quejé-.

¿Por qué habría de ser yo conocido? Con mi licantropía no podría conseguir un gran empleo ni hacer grandes cosas por el mundo. Podía entenderlo de Parker: además de ser un buen mago, su familia nadaba en dinero. Se decía que gran parte de la riqueza inglesa pertenecía a los Parker, y también tenían un gran patrimonio en tierras y edificios. Incluso el terreno donde estaba construido el colegio era de los Parker. El padre de Parker también era el director, aunque desde el principio había nombrado un director en funciones y se había desentendido del cargo.

-No he creído ni por un momento que estuviese usted celoso de la fama de otro, señor Hattering –explicó el profesor Helzmouth sin dejar de ordenar los papeles-. Estoy simplemente informándole de un hecho. Que tenga un buen día.

Entendiendo que había sido despachado, me marché.

-¡Brandon! –de regreso a mi cuarto (las clases habían terminado) me encontré con la profesora Cassidy Jones-. La enfermera me ha dicho que aún no te has hecho las pruebas y que hoy es el último día.

-¡Ah, las pruebas! –me sorprendí. Se me había olvidado por completo-.

-Sí, así que ve ahora mismo. No te tomará mucho tiempo de todos modos.


	6. Pruebas de magia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capítulo del día...

**[BRANDON HATTERING]**

 Fui a la enfermería y me senté en una camilla en espera de que llegara Naila Gravity, la enfermera. Ella estaba atendiendo a un chico enfermo y estaba tomándole la temperatura. La vi aplicarle un hechizo de sueño y luego vino hacia mí con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Bran –me saludó. Ella era aún más informal conmigo que Cassidy-. Veo que por fin te has dignado a hacerte las pruebas.

-Lo siento, Naila, lo olvidé.

-Ya, bueno, de todos modos la mayoría de las pruebas te las hice la última vez que estuviste aquí por… la luna llena.

Tragué saliva. Odiaba que me lo recordasen.

-Ah.

-Pero hay algunas pruebas que tienes que hacerte obligatoriamente, así que espera aquí a que vuelva y entonces comenzaremos.

Asentí y me recargué en la camilla. Fue entonces cuando escuché a alguien maldecir.

-¡Mierda! ¡Estúpido cacharro!

Oí el ruido de cajones abriéndose y cerrándose y con curiosidad aparté la cortina que rodeaba mi camilla y miré. Adam Parker sacaba un medidor de magia de un cajón y lo observaba victoriosamente.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunté. Él se giró sobresaltado e hizo una mueca cuando me reconoció-.

-Lo mismo que tú, imagino –contestó con desinterés-.

Fue entonces cuando me fijé en un segundo medidor de magia. Estaba tirado en el suelo, todo chamuscado y de él salían chispas de magia.

-¿Por qué lo has roto? –le pregunté a Parker. Dudaba que el cacharro le hubiera hecho algo para que la tomara con él y lo chamuscara-.

-Yo no he… -se detuvo-. No te importa.

Me encogí de hombros porque era cierto, no me importaba lo más mínimo. Pero empezó a importarme cuando lo vi acercarse al chico que dormía en la otra camilla y lo vi encender el medidor de magia de manera que éste captó la magia del chico dormido. El medidor comenzó a brillar. Una luz, dos, y se detuvo.

-Por favor, ¿cuán inútil es este crío? –miró al chico con una mueca y luego su medidor-.

-¿Pero qué haces? –le pregunté. El medidor de magia servía para detectar el nivel de un mago. Todos los años nos hacíamos la prueba-.

-No estoy haciendo nada –pero mientras lo decía, Parker cogió el carrito donde la enfermera había colocado todos los medidores de magia y los examinó. Cada medidor venía acompañado de una etiqueta donde ponía el nombre del alumno al que pertenecía. Había un medidor que tenía cinco luces encendidas, cinco de un total de siete. Muy pocos magos alcanzaban el nivel siete, y mucho menos un estudiante. Parker observó el medidor con satisfacción, lo cogió y le arrancó la etiqueta. Luego la sustituyó por una donde ponía “Adam Parker”.

Lo observé con la boca abierta de par en par.

-¿Qué estás…? –ni siquiera pude terminar la frase. Con toda la calma del mundo, Parker cogió la etiqueta que había arrancado y se la colocó al medidor que tenía dos lucecitas-.

-No pongas esa cara, no es para tanto. Cuando vean que el nivel de magia de… -Parker leyó la etiqueta- Wilfred Ardide es más bajo que el que sacó el año pasado, le harán de nuevo la prueba y en esa ocasión sacará el nivel correcto –explicó Parker sin alterar la voz-.

-¿Qué demonios haces? –exclamé-. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no puedes hacerte la prueba tú mismo?

Él observó el medidor chamuscado en el suelo un momento y sacudió la cabeza.

-Soy muy perezoso –respondió. Recogió el medidor y se marchó-.

Todavía tenía una expresión atónica en la cara cuando la enfermera volvió.

-Aquí estoy, Bran. ¿He tardado mucho?

Negué con la cabeza, parpadeando. ¿Qué le hacía pensar a Parker que no le contaría nada a la enfermera?

Pero no lo hice. Traté de convencerme de hacerlo pero no lo lograba. Parker nunca hacía nada por hacerlo y yo tampoco quería meterlo en problemas… ¡No, espera, a mí me daba igual que se metiera en problemas! Hice una mueca y abrí la boca para contárselo todo a Naila.

-Estoy muy contenta con las pruebas. Empezábamos a pensar que los medidores tenían un fallo de fabricación, ¿sabes? –dijo ella abruptamente-.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, hasta ahora he estado comparando los resultados de este año con los del año pasado. Aún no lo he apuntado ni nada, eso lo haremos después, pero si no me equivoco no hemos encontrado nada raro este año. Escribimos una carta a la empresa que los fabrica y todo, porque todos los años hay algún medidor de magia que falla y tenemos que repetir la prueba.

-¿En... serio?

-Sí, es muy raro. El medidor les detecta un nivel más bajo del que tienen.

Desvié la mirada hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, preguntándome si ese fallo de fabricación era en verdad un fallo o era que Parker hacía el cambiazo todos los años.

-¿Tú… ah… me cuentas esto por algo? –le pregunté a la enfermera no muy convencido-.

-¿Ah, no crees que es interesante? He encontrado que he aprendido mucho del proceso de fabricación de estos aparatos desde que… -Naila siguió hablando y hablando-.

Las pruebas duraron una hora completa, y eso que me habían dicho que sería “solo un momento”. Al terminar, Naila se despidió alegremente y volvió con su paciente. Yo salí de la enfermería confundido. ¿Le contaba la verdad o no? ¿Realmente me importaba que castigaran a Parker? De todos modos no creía que el castigo le durara mucho, considerando que su padre era el director. Pero, entonces, ¿para qué molestarme en hablar? Decidí que me lo pensaría un poco más y luego volvería.

Nunca volví.

***

El director, ese que nunca se aparecía ni siquiera el primer día de curso para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos, vino al partido de tenis. No fue el único, prácticamente el alumnado al completo estaba en las gradas esperando ansiosos a que diera comienzo.

Vivian lo señaló, con la boca abierta de par en par.

-Ese es el tío de Firiel –me dijo mi hermana-. El padre de Adam Parker.

-¿El director? –preguntó Eric a su lado-.

-Sí, sí. ¿A qué ha venido?

Yo también me lo pregunté. Y cuando salió Firiel Towrei a la pista vistiendo el uniforme blanco del equipo, la niña también se sorprendió. No lo reveló, sin embargo. Antes de que el juego empezara se acercó a William Parker.

-Tío –Firiel le hizo una reverencia y, cuando se levantó, parecía asustada-. Es un honor tenerlo entre nosotros.

Lord Parker le sonrió escuetamente y le señaló la pista para que fuera a reunirse con sus compañeros. Ella prácticamente corrió, deseosa de alejarse de él.

-No parece un hombre muy agradable –opiné. Recordé lo que Vivian había contado sobre él, que estuvo a punto de romperle el brazo a su sobrina simplemente porque le levantó la voz-.

-No es agradable, al menos con las personas que no le gustan –contestó Vivian-.

-¿Y su propia sobrina no le gusta?

-No se lleva bien con sus padres ¿recuerdas? Aunque en público tengan una relación civilizada para no levantar sospechas la verdad es que llevan años sin hablarse.

Sacudí la cabeza. No comprendía cómo una familia podía dividirse debido a que tenían creencias personales distintas.

Adam Parker no apareció en la primera parte del partido, lo que me hizo preguntarme si no sabía que su padre estaba en el colegio o es que estaba evitándolo intencionadamente. Después de ver cómo había tratado a Firiel no me extrañaría que su propio hijo lo evitara.

Pero no fue el caso, claro. Cuando en el receso el director en funciones fue a saludar al director, Adam Parker iba tras él. También le hizo una reverencia, pero la reacción fue completamente diferente. Lord William se levantó y le dio un gran abrazo a su hijo. Adam sonreía cuando se separaron.

Nosotros fuimos a ver a Firiel. O, mejor dicho, Vivian y Eric fueron a ver a Firiel, y yo les seguí porque no tenía otra opción. La encontramos en los vestidores, dando un discurso a sus compañeros de equipo que yo suponía que era de motivación pero que a mí me pareció un poco ofensivo. Al final dijo que si perdían les haría levantarse durante las vacaciones a las cinco de la mañana para entrenar y que molería a palos al que se dejara ganar un set. Sus compañeros asintieron enérgicamente, seguramente porque sabían que si se quejaban les iría peor.

El equipo había sido un fracaso hasta que Firiel Towrei se había convertido en capitana. Hasta entonces lo único que habían sabido hacer era mandar a los contrincantes a la enfermería a pelotazos y perder los partidos de todas formas debido a las penalizaciones. Cuando Firiel entró todo cambió. Ella no toleraba juegos sucios (a menos que se hiciesen solapadamente) y exigía un trabajo duro más propio de esclavos, si me lo preguntaban. Pero ella era la mejor jugadora que había tenido no solo su equipo sino todo el colegio. Era capaz de hacer las jugadas más impresionantes y era más rápida que cualquiera, y eso que solo tenía trece años. El único que podía competir más o menos con ella era Kevin Addlaine. Pese a que antes de entrar al equipo no caía muy bien a la gente, ahora el club de fans de Firiel Towrei crecía y crecía. No le costaría mucho convertirse en jugadora profesional cuando se graduara.

-Has estado genial –le dijeron Vivian y Eric al mismo tiempo. Al darse cuenta se miraron el uno al otro y se echaron a reír-.

-¿En serio? Addlaine está poniéndomelo difícil –Firiel se alisó el uniforme, nerviosa-. Él es sorprendente.

-No es tan bueno como tú –opinó Vivian-. Ni tan rápido.

-¿La raqueta es nueva? –preguntó Eric-.

-No, no es nueva exactamente… No se puede jugar un partido con una raqueta nueva. Ya sabes, necesitas familiarizarte con el peso primero, sobre todo si hay bastante diferencia con la antigua… Todavía estoy acostumbrándome pero fue un regalo de cumpleaños de mi primo y quiero que me vea usándola.

Y después añadió, sonriendo irónicamente:

-Seguro que el odioso de mi tío me la arrancaría de las manos si supiera que ha sido comprada con su dinero.

-No sé por qué dejas que te afecte –opinó Vivian-. Él te cae tan mal como tú le caes a él.

-Cierto, cierto –secundó Eric-.

-¡Pero es mi tío! –gritó Firiel. Parecía desesperada-. Me hace daño que a mí y a mis padres nos mire con desprecio mientras que a su hijo lo ve como si fuera perfecto. En serio, ve a Adam como una especie de dios. ¿Y acaso mi primo y yo somos tan distintos? Tenemos el mismo carácter y saco tan buenas notas como él. ¡Incluso tengo mi propio club de fans!

Me reí sin poder evitarlo. Firiel me mandó una mirada agria.

-¿Qué hace él en mi vestuario? –le preguntó a Vivian, señalándome con desagrado-. ¡Seguro que quiere escuchar nuestra estrategia para decírselo al otro equipo!

-Pero si ha estado todo el tiempo con nosotros –me defendió Vivian-.

-Ya, ya, tú fíate. Puede que estén escuchándonos detrás de la puerta.

-En ese caso solo te escucharían quejándote de tu tío –le dije-. ¿Qué te importa lo que opine de ti un hombre que es prácticamente un extraño? Tienes a tus padres, ¿no? Al menos ellos están a tu lado.

Se lo dije sin pensar, y sin malicia también. Fue más un consejo que otra cosa. Firiel dejó de parecer ofendida y de hecho pareció pensarse lo que le había dicho. Eric solo se veía confundido y Vivian me miraba con lástima. Bufé molesto y me marché.

***

Éramos una familia alegre y unida, nosotros los Hattering. Antes. Mi madre nos preparaba pasteles y mi padre nos llevaba a la playa y al parque de atracciones. Mis hermanos subían a la montaña rusa y Vivian y yo, que éramos demasiado pequeños para eso, montábamos en la noria. Pero, cuando cumplí seis años, dejamos de ser alegres y unidos. Mi madre lo intentó durante un tiempo pero en los últimos meses daba lástima hasta mirarla. No dormía y no comía y solo tenía ojos para mí. Me obligaba a estar a su lado todo el tiempo y se ponía histérica si me alejaba un minuto. Pero la razón principal de que no durmiera y no comiera era que me tenía miedo. A veces me miraba y yo sabía que estaba viendo al lobo, me miraba y lloraba.

Tuvieron que marcharse, mis padres. Ambos. Mi abuela juró que nos cuidaría y mis padres juraron que volverían todos los meses para vernos. Al final encontraron trabajo en Estados Unidos y, aunque habían jurado volver, mi madre al menos nunca lo hizo. En cuanto a mi padre, al principio venía todos los meses, después venía cada medio año más o menos y más tarde ni eso.

Vivian apenas y recordaba sus caras. Ella no podía entenderlo. No los extrañaba. A ella su madre no la había mirado con miedo y tampoco había sido por su causa el que huyera a otro continente.

No los culpaba, en realidad. Después de conocer a Etainne y saber lo mucho que él había sufrido por culpa de alguien como yo, casi me alegré de que se fueran. Después de nueve años seguía alegrándome, aunque me resultara duro. La abuela decía que mi madre era una irresponsable puesto que había sabido todo el tiempo que había probabilidades de que uno de sus hijos manifestase la licantropía, y aun así había dado a luz a once niños. Había estado pidiendo a gritos que le tocara la lotería.

 _“Piensa en otra cosa”_ me ordené.

Dejé mi mente en blanco y me alejé de la pista. Yo era un especialista en dejar mis preocupaciones atrás.

-¡Bran! –escuché que me llamaba Aryton-.

Levanté la mirada y vi a Aryton y a Sarah Abbot. Ellos se acercaron a mí.

-¿Qué tal va el partido? ¿Estamos ganando?

-Que va. Estoy casi seguro de que vamos a perder –contesté-. Al parecer Firiel Towrei tiene una estrategia nueva.

-¡Mierda! Esa niña es como una patada en los huevos.

Puse los ojos en blanco y más cuando Sarah le rio la gracia.

-¿Estás yéndote? –me preguntó Aryton sorprendido. Él tenía intención de ir a ver el partido-.

-Sí, mañana tenemos examen y no he estudiado.

-¡Ah, yo tampoco! –gritó Sarah. Por su expresión, se le había olvidado por completo-.

-Estudiarás después, cariño –Aryton la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella en dirección al campo-. ¡Nos vemos, Bran!

-Sí, sí –dije, y me fui-.

Menudo par.

***

Más tarde ese día tuve la ocasión de hablar con Adam Parker cuando nos cruzamos por el pasillo. Lo abordé y le pregunté directamente:

-¿Por qué debería callarme lo que he visto esta mañana?

Parpadeó, como si hubieran pasado mil años desde esta mañana en vez de unas horas y encontrara sin sentido que yo me acordara de eso. Supongo que desde su punto de vista eso había dejado de tener importancia desde que le había sucedido algo más importante, como encontrarse con su padre. Es decir, eso creía.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó, aunque sabía muy bien de qué hablaba-.

-De la prueba de magia –me expliqué sin necesidad-. De esa que has falsificado.

-¡Ah, eso! –exclamó, golpeando un puño contra su palma abierta-. No tiene la menor importancia.

-¿Ah, no?

-Es decir, ¿quién sale perjudicado? ¿Comprendes?

-Entonces, según tú, no debería decir nada porque…

Bufó con frustración y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-Hattering, realmente te gusta ir por el camino difícil, ¿verdad?

Di un paso atrás por puro instinto. Supongo que el animal en mi interior olió el peligro antes que yo, pero no me sirvió de mucho. Parker me agarró por los hombros y fijó su mirada azul intensa en la mía.

-Obliviscatur te vidi. Quem cum non videritis, non audivit vos –susurró. _Olvida lo que has visto. No has visto, no has oído_ -.

Me quedé completamente en blanco y perdí el sentido de la orientación. Las paredes del pasillo se difuminaron y quedé como en un estado de duermevela. Había leído que los drogadictos experimentaban algo parecido, o al menos en mi ignorancia lo comparaba con esto. Cuando todo a mi alrededor volvió a su sitio y recuperé el dominio sobre mí mismo, me encontré que estaba solo en el pasillo.

Fruncí el ceño, pensativo, y busqué a Parker con la mirada. No lo encontré. Eché a andar sencillamente por encontrarle sentido a todo esto pero cuando pasé por delante de una ventana me quedé inmóvil, sin poder creer lo que veía.

Se había hecho de noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, no sé ni una palabra de latín. La traducción del hechizo la he sacado del traductor de google así que probablemente no esté bien... Mianheyo ^^  
> An nyeong ha se yo.  
> (y no, eso no es latín, ya lo sé)


	7. ¿Hechizo de olvido?

**[BRANDON HATTERING]**

Regresé a mi cuarto con los nervios a flor de piel. Bueno, eso era quedarse un poco corto. Estaba histérico.

Aryton, con el que compartía dormitorio, levantó la cabeza en cuanto entré y me escuchó refunfuñar.

-¿Te ha pasado algo? –preguntó sorprendido-. Creía que ibas a estudiar para el examen pero cuando he vuelto no estabas y tampoco te he visto en la biblioteca.

Que me recordara el examen me puso de peor humor. Había salido de la pista a una buena hora, para poder estudiar con calma y sin agobiarme, pero ahora que eran las nueve de la noche no iba a darme tiempo de hacer gran cosa.

Me imaginé ciento y una formas de asesinar a Adam Parker.

-¡No quiero saber nada del maldito examen! ¡El profesor Miller puede metérselo por donde le quepa! –cerré la puerta del baño de un portazo y saqué el cepillo de dientes con rabia-.

Hijo de puta. Iba a arrancarle a Parker cada uno de esos exasperantes mechones castaños. Y luego iba a sacarle los ojos.

 _Olvida_ , dijo. El muy desgraciado. Pronto se le quitarían las ganas de ser tan gilipollas, aunque fuera a puñetazos.

Cuando salí del baño me encontré a Aryton esperándome pacientemente.

-¿Estás bien? –me agarró del brazo-.

Estaba furioso pero Aryton no tenía la culpa así que me obligué a calmarme.

-Voy a matar a Parker –gruñí-.

Él elevó una ceja.

-¿Qué te ha hecho esta vez? –preguntó en un tono de _“¿qué es lo que has hecho esta vez?”_. Odiaba que siempre me echara la culpa a mí cuando Parker no era ningún santo-.

-Ha intentado borrarme la memoria.

Aryton se quedó paralizado. Era lo último que había esperado escuchar y además parecía que no estaba muy seguro de creerme.

-¡Me ha hechizado! –grité-. ¡Ese imbécil me ha lanzado un hechizo de olvido!

-Tu cuerpo no soporta la magia, así que no ha podido borrarte los recuerdos –dedujo Aryton-.

-¡Por supuesto que no, pero lo ha intentado!

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Se lo expliqué todo, comenzando por lo ocurrido esta mañana en la enfermería. Aryton se mostró preocupado por lo del medidor de magia y me hizo contárselo una y otra vez. Luego le hablé de esta tarde y de cómo, de alguna manera, había perdido varias horas del día.

-La última vez que intentaron hacerte olvidar tardaste unos minutos en volver en ti mismo pero luego te acordabas de todo, incluso de lo que habían intentado borrarte. Ahora parece que te ha pasado lo mismo, pero has necesitado horas en vez de minutos.

-Ha sido por Parker –estaba seguro de eso-. El hechizo fue muy potente. Y ni siquiera lo vi utilizar la varita. Ese cabrón…

Seguí insultándolo mientras me ponía el pijama. Después me metí en la cama con aire frustrado.

-¿Y el examen? –me preguntó Aryton-.

-¡Que le den al examen! Ya estudiaré para la final.

Él frunció el ceño pero me dejó dormir, o más bien me dejó seguir refunfuñando mientras fingía que intentaba dormir. Yo se lo agradecía: ahora mismo no quería hablar con nadie.

***

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el examen de Contra-maldiciones y Antídotos finalizó, el profesor Colin Miller me hizo a un lado y levantó un folio a la altura de mis ojos.

-¿Ve esto, señor Hattering?

-Sí. Es mi examen.

-Exacto. Ahora bien, señor Hattering, ¿ha usado una pluma especial que solo usted pueda leer o es tan rematadamente inepto que no ha podido siquiera fingir que conoce la respuesta? Esto –me señaló las respuestas en blanco- es totalmente inaceptable.

-Estudiaré más la próxima vez, profesor –respondí, cambiando el peso de mi mochila de un hombro a otro. Ni parpadeé-.

-Ah, así que la próxima vez… Pues que sepa que no habrá próxima vez. ¡Está usted suspendido!

El profesor Miller se dio la vuelta y regresó a su escritorio.

Abrí la boca para protestar pero luego me lo pensé mejor. Si me quejaba era capaz de quitarme las clases de verano, las cuales eran obligatorias si quería presentarme al examen de recuperación de Septiembre.

Salí del aula. Aryton me esperaba a la salida.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó sorprendido-. ¿Acaba de suspenderte? –me encogí de hombros-. Deberías ir con el director. No puede suspenderte por un examen parcial.

-La culpa no es del profesor Miller sino mía por dejármelo para el último día.

-Es raro que no culpes a Parker. Por una vez que la culpa sí es suya…

-Eso es porque no quiero ni escuchar su nombre –apreté los labios, malhumorado-.

Aryton me siguió. Se le veía triste.

-No deberías hacer eso.

-¿El qué? –pregunté-.

-Odiarlo. No puedes permitirte odiar a nadie. El lobo se alimenta de tu odio y te hace a ti más débil. La abuela siempre lo dice.

Bufé.

-Siempre he odiado a Parker.

-Eso no es cierto. Siempre te ha gustado.

-¡No!

-Estás tan ciego… -sacudió la cabeza-.

-¡Y tú estás demente!

Eché a correr antes de que pudiera responderme. Los odiaba. Odiaba a Parker. Odiaba a Aryton. Odiaba a todo el mundo. Esa era la verdad. Lo había sido siempre. Odiaba sus vidas perfectas, sus sonrisas, todo. Quería que todos sufrieran como yo, quería que tuvieran miedo de sí mismos, que la llegada de la noche les produjera pavor, que cuando se enfadaran tuvieran que apretar los puños y retroceder. A veces lo imaginaba. Imaginaba a Aryton, a la profesora Cassidy, a la enfermera, a mis propios hermanos… los imaginaba transformándose en lobos, doblándose de dolor y maldiciendo al destino.

Y luego venía la culpa.

La culpa era aún más intensa que el odio. Me oprimía el pecho y no me dejaba respirar. El lobo odiaba la culpa y me castigaba. El dolor hacía que maldijera a todos, pero sobre todo a mí mismo.

Todo esto se lo había contado a la enfermera Naila en mi primer año. La sola idea de contárselo a la abuela o a alguno de mis hermanos me enfermaba, así que se lo había contado a ella. Su marido había sido un licántropo, como yo... No exactamente como yo, a decir verdad, porque él había nacido normal y su único error había sido estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. El nombre del marido de Naila había sido Daniel y había sido arañado por un hombre lobo cuando tenía treinta años. Por supuesto la herida había hecho que Daniel se convirtiera también en hombre lobo. Naila decía que, peor que ser un hombre lobo, era haber probado ser normal. Daniel era desgraciado e inestable y estaba profundamente hundido en la depresión. Naila había hecho todo lo posible por ayudarlo, para convencerlo de que podía seguir haciendo vida normal y que la transformación solo venía una vez al mes, lo que era un gran respiro. Daniel se había apoyado en ella y poco a poco habían creado una rutina. Pero la situación duró tres años y explotó. Con el tiempo la depresión y la pena por sí mismo se había convertido en odio hacia todo y todos. Le gritaba a Naila y le decía que no era ella la que tenía que sufrir cada mes y que podía ahorrarse sus lloriqueos compasivos. Les gritaba a su madre y a su jefe. Luego, una noche de luna llena, Daniel fue atacado por un animal. Naila había encontrado su cuerpo al día siguiente, destrozado y casi irreconocible. Los papeles del divorcio estaban sobre la mesa, firmados, y solo faltaba entregarlos al juzgado. Naila se había preguntado durante mucho tiempo si había sido culpa suya, que él se había dejado matar porque ya no le quedaba nada, pero lo cierto era que su lobo nunca había sido muy fuerte. Yo me había enfrentado a animales del doble de mi tamaño y nunca habían podido hacerme más que unas cuantas heridas, algunas bastante desagradables, sí, pero mi vida nunca había peligrado. Mi lobo era fuerte porque había estado siempre dentro de mí, creciendo conmigo. La transformación del marido de Naila había sido antinatural.

_-Mi Daniel odiaba a todos, Bran. Yo sé lo que es vivir con alguien así y puedo decirte que no eres como él. Es normal que te pongas triste de vez en cuando y que tengas pensamientos de los que más tarde te arrepientes, pero eso no es todo lo que eres. También eres amable, un buen amigo y hermano. Eres alguien que se esfuerza y que trata de ser mejor. Mi Daniel nunca quiso adaptarse, solo se lamentaba._

Pero ella se equivocaba. Yo no era un buen amigo ni un buen hermano porque sino no querría su sufrimiento. Ella parecía creer que por ser amable lo arreglaba todo, y yo no quería pensar así. Entonces sería incluso peor de lo que era ahora.

Culpa. De nuevo me azotaba y de nuevo el lobo se revolvía de asco y trataba de obtener el control. Yo había leído acerca de un hombre lobo que había vivido hacía mucho tiempo y que se transformaba incluso sin luna llena. Sin la luna el lobo no obtenía el control total incluso estando en forma animal, de modo que el mago simplemente correteaba por su propiedad. A veces hacía que las sirvientas compraran un conejo, le quitaran la piel, lo cortaran a trocitos y lo dejaran fuera de la casa, para que cuando se transformara pudiera también saciar el hambre del lobo sin tener que matar. La carne estaba cruda y solo de pensarlo me entraban nauseas pero por lo visto funcionaba.

Me pregunté si debería probarlo. Tal vez así se me fuera el mal humor… y a lo mejor el lobo dejaba de fastidiarme. Pero… transformarme en el bosque una vez al mes ya resultaba un peligro. ¿Y si alguien me veía salir? ¿Y si me seguían aunque fuera por curiosidad? Esas preguntas me las había hecho un montón de veces los días de luna llena, pero esos días no tenía opción. Ahora sí. A lo mejor podía encontrar un lugar en el colegio donde pudiera transformarme… Algún aula en desuso, quizás la que solíamos usar para la clase de Autodefensa antes de que consiguiéramos un aula mejor. Esa estaba insonorizada así que nadie me escucharía aunque me pusiera a aullar como un loco. Parecía un buen plan. Lo probaría… algún día. Por el momento no quería pensar en eso.

***

Dos días después el profesor Montgomery, el profesor de Autodefensa, nos hizo salir al patio para mostrarnos cómo la fuerza del viento podía hacer que un hechizo chocara contra su adversario con mayor fuerza o cómo los conjuros de fuego eran más poderosos si se nutrían del sol. También nos enseñó a esquivar ataques, para lo que necesitábamos reaccionar muy rápido. Practicamos lanzándonos pelotas unos a otros, aunque la mayoría nos ganamos muchos golpes y muchos moretones. Aryton era bueno esquivando las pelotas pero cuando alguna le daba se ponía a gritar. Sarah Abbot ni se movía, simplemente apretaba las piernas y se encogía para que el golpe no doliera tanto. El profesor Montgomery se colocó detrás de ella y cuando la pelota fue hacia ellos la alzó en el aire y la apartó. _“Se hace así”_ le dijo. Ella lo miró y se echó a llorar. Dijo que de pequeña jugaba con sus amigos al balón prisionero y una vez la golpearon en la cara y su nariz empezó a sangrar. No había jugado a la pelota desde entonces y acusó al profesor Montgomery de haberle hecho revivir un trauma. La mitad de nosotros nos reímos y el profesor alzó las manos y se alejó de ella.

Yo estaba mirando la escena y solo noté que me habían lanzado una pelota hasta que ésta me golpeó en la cabeza y me tiró al suelo. Gemí de dolor y alcé una mano hasta mi cabeza, esperando encontrar sangre. Pero no, no había sangre. Menos mal.

-¡Aryton! –le grité. Él escondió las manos detrás de la espalda y empezó a disculparse-.

-¡No ha sido a propósito, lo juro!

Su cara mostraba tanta sorpresa que deduje que me había lanzado la pelota porque me había burlado de su novia, solo que no había esperado golpearme con tanta fuerza. Suspiré. Me lo tenía bien merecido, suponía.

-¿Estás bien? –me preguntó Parker medio riéndose-.

Me tendió una mano para ayudarme a levantarme y a punto estuve de cogérsela. De hecho, levanté la mano pero a medio camino recordé que estaba furioso con él y la aparté de un manotazo.

-No me toques –siseé-.

Parker parpadeó, sorprendido. Por supuesto no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba enfadado con él. Imbécil.

-Estás sangrando –me dijo-.

-Claro que no.

Callé cuando noté que algo se deslizaba por mi mejilla. Alcé un dedo, me fregué la mejilla y vi la sangre. Abrí los ojos de par en par.

-Que alguien acompañe al señor Hattering a la enfermería –ordenó el profesor Montgomery-.

-Yo puedo… -empezó a decir Parker-.

-Ni hablar –lo interrumpí, mandándole una mirada helada-.

-Señorita Gryff, acompañe a su compañero a la enfermería.

-¿Yo? –preguntó Eloisa Gryff sorprendida-.

-¿Ella? –pregunté yo-.

-Rápido –atajó el profesor-.

Eloisa comenzó a andar hacia el colegio y prácticamente tuve que correr detrás de ella. Menuda ayuda era.

-Podrías esperarme –le espeté-.

-¿También quieres que te coja en brazos? –se burló desagradablemente-.

Ahogué una protesta y la alcancé. No debía discutir con Eloisa, me dije. Ella siempre era desagradable con todos, no era nada personal. Aun así fastidiaba.

-Te he visto discutir con Adam ahí afuera. ¿Qué te ha hecho?

La miré con desconfianza.

-Un hechizo de olvido –susurré. Al principio no sabía si me había oído-.

Ella alzó una ceja.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Hubo… Hubo testigos –me inventé-.

Eloisa me miró y se encogió de hombros.

-Adam siempre ha sido así. No le importa lo que los demás sintamos siempre que él se salga con la suya.

A mí me parecía muy triste que la que había sido su mejor amiga hasta hacía unos meses pensase eso.

-Él te quiere –le dije, a saber por qué-.

Ella frunció el ceño a más no poder y me miró como si no comprendiera por qué de pronto lo defendía si estaba tan enfadado. Yo mismo no lo entendía así que no dije nada. Al final Eloisa suspiró.

-No como a mí me gustaría –susurró-.

Señaló al frente y me di cuenta de que ya estábamos en la enfermería. Después de eso Eloisa se largó sin una palabra y yo me quedé ahí, mirando cómo se alejaba.

***

-¿Seguro que estás bien? –me preguntó Aryton por quinta vez-.

-Que sí, pesado.

La enfermera me había limpiado la herida y me había puesto una especie de gasa para taparla, pero eso era todo. Aun así Aryton se lo había tomado muy a pecho.

-Fue sin querer, en serio –repitió-.

-Para ya –le dije, harto-. Te he dicho que no estoy enfadado. Pero si tengo que seguir aguantando tus disculpas…

-Vale, vale –Aryton levantó las manos-. No diré nada más.

Por una vez cumplió su palabra.

Mientras volvíamos al dormitorio me vino a la mente la expresión desesperada en el rostro de Eloisa. Ella quería a Parker y le dolía estar enfadada con él pero también estaba herida y tenía un orgullo desproporcionado que le impedía perdonarlo. Recordé la angustia en su voz antes de irse y entonces vi la mano de Parker extendida para levantarme, y cómo aunque estaba furioso mis dedos habían picado ansiosos por cogerla…

Me detuve de golpe, como si hubiera chocado contra una pared, y sacudí la cabeza. Aryton me miró extrañado y traté de aparentar normalidad. Sonreí, aunque por la expresión de su rostro debí hacerlo fatal.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté-.

-Tus ojos…

-¿Mis ojos?

-Brillan.

Fruncí el ceño y entonces algo debió cambiar porque la expresión de Aryton se suavizó.

-Menos mal. Ya está. Ya vuelven a estar como siempre –se inclinó y me miró más de cerca para asegurarse-. Sí, vuelven a ser marrones.

-Cada día estás más loco –lo acusé-.

Él no se ofendió, lo que me hizo preocuparme.

-¿Brillaban? –pregunté, confuso-.

-Eran amarillos –Aryton se estremeció-. Tus ojos. Como los de un animal.

Como los del lobo.

Yo también me estremecí.

-Debiste imaginarlo –le dije-. O sería un efecto de la luz.

-Te juro que eran amarillos, Bran. No vuelvas a hacerlo jamás.

Hablaba como si yo tuviera la forma de hacerlos cambiar de color por el simple hecho de desearlo.

-Aryton –le dije. Había algo, algo que estaba abriéndose paso-. Va a pasar algo.

-¿Algo? ¿El qué?

-No lo sé. Solo sé que no va a gustarme.


	8. Adicción

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, me encanta este capítulo.

**[BRANDON HATTERING]**

Pasó una semana y luego otra y otra más hasta casi pasó un mes. Había ido varias veces a la antigua aula de Autodefensa, que ahora estaba en desuso, y me había transformado en lobo. La primera vez había sido un asco y había estado tumbado todo el tiempo, mirando el techo y preguntándome de donde había sacado una idea tan absurda. A mi lado había un conejo y ni siquiera lo había probado, aunque tal vez fuera porque no estaba crudo y al lobo no le gustaba. Dudaba eso pero era una opción. De todos modos me dolía todo tanto que salí del aula jurando que prefería tirarme de la torre más alta a repetir. Pero volví, y varias veces. La transformación era un auténtico calvario pero después, cuando estaba en forma de lobo y correteaba por la sala, me sentía liberado. Mi mente estaba enfocada. Cuando saltaba sobre una mesa era yo el que lo hacía, porque yo quería y no porque el lobo me lo ordenara. Cuando me reía con algo que parecían ladridos, era yo. En esos momentos yo tenía el control y luego, cuando volvía a mi forma humana, me sentía mejor que nunca.

A veces me preguntaba si era un truco del lobo, quien me hacía creer que yo tenía el control para luego apuñalarme por la espalda y saltar sobre mí con todas sus fuerzas, arrebatándome la humanidad. Tal vez sí o tal vez no. La verdad era que no me importaba, y no quería preguntarme por qué no lo hacía.

Luego estaba Parker. Me perseguía a todos lados, preguntándome la razón de mi enfado. Me gustaría echarle en cara lo que me había hecho, pero entonces se preguntaría por qué el hechizo no había funcionado conmigo y entonces seguro que no me dejaría en paz, todo lo contrario. Cuando lo veía por el pasillo prácticamente corría en dirección contraria, pero Parker era como un grano en el culo que no desaparecía. Me lo encontraba en cualquier lugar y luego en las clases que compartíamos no podía quitármelo de encima. Le había preguntado por qué le importaba tanto que estuviera enfadado y él se había echado a reír.

_-Al principio era simple curiosidad, ni siquiera me preocupaba demasiado; pero, tío, llevo acosándote desde hace un mes y prefieres salir corriendo a decírmelo. Ahora es personal._

También estaba comenzando a ser personal para mí. Si seguía acosándome terminaría optando por la violencia. La violencia no era buena. Cuando me enfadaba perdía los estribos y entonces no me contenía… Como cuando siendo niños mi hermano Guy me robó los lapiceros de colores y tratando de cogérselos lo agarré y tiré de él con fuerza. Le disloqué el brazo, así de sencillo, y Guy tardó tres meses enteros en perdonarme. Había sido horrible.

Lo peor de todo eran los sueños. En ellos Parker me perseguía y yo corría, pero estaba riéndome. Siempre terminaba alcanzándome. Me cogía del brazo y tiraba hasta que me hacía voltear. Pero no me dislocaba un brazo, no, él me besaba. Y yo respondía, y era maravilloso. Hasta que despertaba y entonces deseaba poder lanzarme un hechizo de olvido a mí mismo. Luego Parker me perseguía, como en los sueños, y entonces tenía aún más motivos para escapar. Después de casi un mes el jueguecito estaba volviéndome loco. Llegó un punto en que me ponía rojo cada vez que veía a Parker, y eso acarreaba un montón de preguntas innecesarias de su parte. A veces me preguntaba si estaba enfermo, otras que porque andaba por ahí en manga larga si tenía tanto calor (por las cicatrices, pensaba para mí) y una vez, justo la semana pasada, se le ocurrió bromear:

_-¿Tan enamorado estás de mí?_

Se había puesto a reír después de decirlo, con total seguridad solo quería ofenderme y no creía eso en absoluto, pero me había puesto histérico. No me gustaba Parker, para nada. De hecho lo odiaba. Pero comenzaba a preguntarme por qué soñaba que me besaba y por qué cada vez me costaba más despertarme cuando eso pasaba. A veces me parecía que ya estaba despierto pero seguía imaginándomelo por mi cuenta.

Las cosas estaban llegando hasta un punto que iba a morirme si no se lo contaba a alguien, y tuve el mal juicio de elegir a Aryton. Me había puesto rojo, había tartamudeado y mi estómago había sido un lío tal que varias veces había estado a punto de vomitar. Cuando terminé Aryton estaba riéndose tan fuerte que le salían lágrimas.

-Esto es… -se rio- lo más gracioso… -nueva risa- que he oído nunca.

Me cabreó tanto que traté de golpearlo. Cuando Aryton dejó de reír y me respondió seriamente, su respuesta no me agradó. Decidí que me iba mejor por mi cuenta.

Iba a clase y tomaba notas pero no prestaba atención en absoluto. Cuando volvía a mi cuarto y abría el cuaderno para repasar las notas, me sorprendía a mí mismo. Las notas parecían tener sentido y cuando las comparaba con los libros veía que eran correctas aunque yo no tenía ni idea de cómo lo había hecho. Supongo que escribía en piloto automático, aunque de normal cuando uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos terminaba escribiendo lo que estaba pensando y no lo que escuchaba, al menos en parte.

Dos semanas después mis notas eran tan extensas y perfectas que llené todo un cuaderno. Mis compañeros se peleaban por dar un vistazo, al parecer se había propagado el rumor. Mis profesores se mostraban extrañados, sobre todo porque cuando me preguntaban en clase yo ni siquiera me enteraba de que me estaban hablando y seguía perdido en mis pensamientos, pero mi mano se deslizaba sobre el papel y allí estaba escrita pulcramente la pregunta acompañada de mi nombre. La profesora Cassidy me había mandado a la enfermería tres veces, diciendo que estaba drogado.

Después de esas dos semanas Aryton me encaró.

-Deja de hacer el tonto y enfrenta lo que te pasa.

Como yo tenía claro lo que él quería que enfrentara y cómo, lo ignoré. Empecé a ir más a menudo al aula y eso me ayudaba. Cuando me transformaba me sentía vivo, me sentía fuerte y mis sentimientos no importaban en absoluto. Mi mente estaba clara y enfocada precisamente porque no sentía nada, porque mis problemas personales no eran nada en comparación con la libertad que tenía cuando adoptaba la forma animal. Me di cuenta de que la profesora Cassidy había acertado más o menos: transformarme en lobo era como una droga. No podía parar. Ni siquiera el dolor que implicaba me detenía. A veces incluso me reconfortaba saber que podía sentir dolor. Estaba vivo.

Todos los malos sentimientos que identificaba con la transformación también desaparecieron. No sentía autocompasión, ni sentía odio hacia los demás por ser más felices. ¿Por qué debería? Yo era más fuerte y más rápido y podía hacer cualquier cosa. Era imbatible.

Cuando quise darme cuenta acudía al aula todos los días. Un día me encontré a Parker fuera, esperándome.

-¿Qué es lo que haces ahí dentro todos los días que te toma tanto tiempo? –me preguntó con calma. Sin embargo, vi como una vena palpitaba en su mandíbula-.

Yo me reí. Sentía que volaba, como si estuviera borracho. Me encantaba la sensación.

-Tú no estás bien –me acusó. Me cogió del brazo y tiró de mí-. Vamos a la enfermería.

-¿Para qué? –me reí-. ¡La vida es maravillosa!

Me miró frunciendo el ceño y volvió al aula. Ahora pudo abrirla porque ya no estaba bloqueándola desde dentro. Entró y escudriñó la habitación a conciencia. Por supuesto no encontró nada. Tanto el aula de Autodefensa actual como esta más antigua estaban diseñadas para resistir cualquier daño que le pudiéramos hacer los alumnos durante la clase, pues a menudo usábamos hechizos bastante peligrosos. Si conseguíamos dañar el aula pese a todo, las marcas desaparecían mágicamente en cuanto salíamos por la puerta. Por eso, aunque había arañado los muebles con mis patas durante la hora que había estado encerrado dentro, los arañazos habían desaparecido.

Sonreí.

-¿Algo está mal con esta habitación? –pregunté, burbujeante-.

Parker hizo una mueca y me sacó a empujones. Me miró seriamente.

-Concéntrate, Hattering. Tienes que ver que tu forma de actuar no es normal.

Yo sonreí aún más. Estaba tan contento. Dentro de un rato las piezas volverían a encajar y yo volvería a sumergirme en mis problemas pero por el momento quería disfrutar. Era casi mágico, por eso me transformaba cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Antes me sentía fatal después de las transformaciones pero ahora, ahora mismo, yo realmente me sentía burbujeante.

-Deja de sonreír. Actúas como si te hubieran hecho un lavado de cerebro.

-¡Que tonto! Eres un ignorante, Parker.

-Yo no soy un ignorante. Tú lo eres. Es como si fueras otra persona. Reacciona de una vez.

-Lo he hecho –sonreí de lado-. Ahora entiendo que no es una maldición sino una bendición. Ojala hubiera sabido antes que sería así. No siento nada, nada…

-¿Y eso es bueno? Apenas y ves lo que tienes delante.

-¡Es bueno! Ahora no importa nada. Todo es maravilloso. ¿Para qué odiar? ¿Para qué amar? Solo existo yo. Solo importo yo –me reí-. Y no tengo que hacer daño a nadie. Puede ser así, como ahora. Puede ser así. No tengo que hacer daño a nadie.

Fruncí el ceño. Comenzaba a marearme.

 _“Burbujeante”_ pedí. Quería seguir siendo burbujeante y que todo fuera brillante. Sí, sí, debía transformarme de nuevo… Solo una vez más…

Parker me agarró y me sacudió. Todo empezó a dar vueltas. Lo agarré del brazo y me apoyé en él.

-Estoy… creo que voy a desmayarme.

Suspiró y me agarró de los hombros.

-Siéntate un rato.

Prácticamente me agachó él mismo y luego se sentó a mi lado. Olisqueé el aire. Algo olía bien… Tal vez fuera Parker. Me apoyé contra él y cerré los ojos. Pensé que iba a empujarme pero, como no lo hizo, me dormí.

No debí tardar mucho en despertar, tal vez un par de minutos. Pero ahora estaba cubierto por una manta, que a saber de donde había salido. Busqué el calor de la manta pero cuando me eché hacia adelante noté que a mi espalda había algo aún más cálido así que volví a tumbarme con un ronroneo.

Luego la parte cálida detrás de mí gruñó y me acordé de Parker.

-Uh, lo siento –me aparté un poco-.

-¿Estás bien? –me preguntó cuando me giré para mirarlo-.

Me quedé mirándolo. No podía apartar la vista. Su cabello castaño me llamaba, deseaba pasar los dedos por él. Y la piel blanca que ocultaba debajo de su camisa… deseaba tocarla, y lamerla. Me sobresalté con la idea. Y me sobresalté aun más cuando Parker alzó una mano hacia mi cara.

-Tienes los ojos amarillos –dijo-. Tal vez sea un efecto secundario. Vayamos a la enfermería.

Fue a levantarse pero lo agarré antes de que pudiera lograrlo. Ahora no pensaba ni en su pelo ni en su piel, solo deseaba mantenerlo en su lugar y que dejara de meterse en mis cosas.

-¡No! –grité-.

-Sí, Brandon.

Bufé.

-No vas a convencerme por decir mi nombre. No voy a ir –y era mi última palabra-.

Él tenía su propia opinión sobre el asunto. Me agarró del brazo y trató de levantarnos. Llegó a ponernos de rodillas y eso fue todo. Lo empujé y cayó de espaldas al suelo, blasfemando.

-Eres un idiota –me espetó-.

Yo no estaba pensando, simplemente me subí encima de él para evitar que siguiera intentando levantarse. Me miró con frialdad.

-Quítate.

-Me debes una –le dije-.

-¿Yo? –se rio-.

-Sí, porque sé tu secreto.

-Mi secreto –repitió, aburrido. Estaba fingiendo. Olía su nerviosismo. ¿Tendría muchos secretos?-.

-Tu secreto. Y podría habérselo dicho a la enfermera como venganza pero, mira, tal vez soy tan idiota como dices. ¿Lo recuerdas, Parker? ¿Cómo cambiaste los medidores de magia? Porque yo lo hago.

-¿Qué…?

Vi que Parker se sacudía con el impacto de la noticia y abría los ojos de par en par. No eran azules como de costumbre sino negros, tal vez porque estaba furioso. A mí me importaba una mierda que estuviera enfadado, yo tenía aún más motivos para estarlo.

-Eso es imposible –dijo-.

-Ajá… Supongo que crees que es imposible, ¡ya que intentaste borrarme la memoria!

-No, yo…

-¿No intentaste borrarme la memoria? –me burlé. Nuestros rostros estaban apenas a unos centímetros-. Te odio.

-Imagino que sí –suspiró-.

El aire que expulsó golpeó mi cara. Bajé la mirada hasta su boca. Él dijo algo, veía sus labios moverse, pero no lo escuché.

Sin pensar bajé la cabeza y choqué mis labios contra los suyos, acallándolo. Él se tensó. Pero sus labios eran suaves y carnosos y me encontré mordiéndolos. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y pegué mi cuerpo al suyo. El olor característico que había notado antes llenó mis fosas nasales e inspiré para retenerlo. Me gustaba.

-No –dijo, intentando separarme-.

Cogí una de sus mejillas y profundicé el beso. La otra mano bajó y se coló bajo su ropa. Su piel estaba tan caliente que quemaba. Él jadeó bruscamente y apartó la cara.

-No –repitió-. ¡Estás drogado!

Me reí. Esto era como en los sueños, solo que en los sueños era él quien me besaba y no al revés. Tal vez esto fuera también un sueño. Si era así era el sueño más real que había tenido nunca. Y mucho mejor que los otros.

Mordí su mandíbula con fuerza y él se sacudió. Besé su cuello y seguí bajando, lamiendo todo a mi paso. Parker apretaba mis hombros con tanta fuerza que estaba haciéndome daño pero no me importó. Le desabotoné un botón, Parker inspiró y susurró:

-Dormī.

 _Duérmete_.

Luego todo fue oscuridad.

***

Desperté sintiéndome peor que cuando se tiene resaca. Abrí los ojos vagamente y volví a cerrarlos. Noté que alguien se acercaba.

-Quiero morirme –dije-.

-Estás medicado hasta las cejas –contestó una voz femenina. Reconocí a la enfermera Naila de inmediato-.

-Naila… ¿estoy en la enfermería?

-Tu oído es excelente, por lo que veo –escuché el raspar de algo contra una hoja y deduje que estaba anotándolo en la ficha médica-. ¿Qué hay de tu visión?

-Lo sabría si pudiera abrir los ojos –contesté secamente-.

A ella no le molestó mi frustración y siguió haciéndome preguntas hasta que me dolió la cabeza.

-¿Qué recuerdas? –esa fue su última pregunta-.

-No gran cosa –contesté. Eso era cierto-.

-Parker te trajo hasta aquí. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-¿Parker?

-Sí, Adam Parker.

-No –mentí. O a lo mejor no. Puede que lo hubiera soñado todo. Eso sería fantástico-.

Naila soltó un bufido y volvió a escribir.

-Descansa un rato más. Te despertaré en un par de horas.

Obedecí.

***

La segunda vez que abrí los ojos me encontré con Aryton. Se veía tan preocupado que por un momento me pregunté quien se había muerto, hasta que recordé que estaba en la enfermería y que yo era el paciente. Luego pensé que si estaba viendo a Aryton preocupado era porque tenía los ojos abiertos.

 _“Mi visión también es perfecta”_ pensé estúpidamente.

Parpadeé solo para asegurarme.

-¿Bran, me oyes? –preguntó Aryton-.

-Sí –me las arreglé para contestar. Me pregunté por qué me pesaba tanto la mandíbula, sentía los dientes como si fueran parte de otra persona y no notaba la lengua. Era casi como cuando te anestesiaban en el dentista-.

-La enfermera ha dicho que Parker te encontró saliendo de un aula en desuso. También que tenías la adrenalina por los cielos, y otras muchas cosas que no recuerdo porque lo de la adrenalina es lo máximo que entiendo. Dijo que estabas como drogado, pero que no lo estabas –frunció el ceño-. También dijo que si continuabas haciendo lo que sea que estés haciendo tendrías un paro cardiaco cuando menos te lo esperases.

-¿Un paro cardiaco? –me atraganté-. Estás de broma.

-No –se veía muy serio-. Ojala bromeara.

_“¿Ojala?”_

_< <Ojala hubiera sabido antes que sería así_ _> >_ _._

Me vino a la mente como si hubiera recibido un disparo. ¿Yo había dicho eso? Lo había dicho, ¿verdad? Me sonaba.

-¿Qué pasa? –me preguntó Aryton-.

Lo miré. No podía contarle nada, comprendí. Si me habían encontrado saliendo del aula yo sabía muy bien lo que había estado haciendo ahí dentro. Jamás se lo contaría, prefería morir de un paro cardíaco a admitirlo.

La verdad me heló los huesos. ¿Yo me avergonzaba de lo que había hecho? Pero si se sentía tan bien… ¿Por qué debería avergonzarme? Yo era el lobo, el lobo era yo. ¿Había siquiera otra manera de ver las cosas?

Me mareé de nuevo.

-Túmbate –me ordenó Aryton-. Buscaré a la enfermera.

Estaba harto de que me dijeran que me tumbara o que descansara. Solté un bufido y recosté la cabeza. Aryton se fue y yo debí dormirme.

***

La tercera vez que abrí los ojos Naila volvía a estar a mi lado. La miré, preguntándome porque a su vez ella me miraba de esa forma. Estaba seria, sí, pero a un nivel que nunca había visto en ella. Naila se levantó de la silla bruscamente.

-Brandon Hattering –me dijo acusadoramente-.

-¿Sí? –noté los dientes y la lengua en su lugar pero Naila no me dejó disfrutar de la experiencia-.

-Vamos a hablar, tú y yo.

-Adelante -farfullé. Estaba seguro de que no iba a gustarme esta conversación-.

-Te he hecho cientos de pruebas –dejó su carpeta sobre una mesa y luego apuntó un dedo hacia mí con los ojos entrecerrados-. Y no he encontrado nada. N-A-D-A.

-Oh, vaya –tosí, a ver si así se me veía más inocente-. Qué decepción.

Apretó la boca y un segundo después sus labios temblaron. Se pasó una mano por la cara.

-No sé en qué estás metido, Bran, pero vas a dejar de hacerlo. No quiero otro susto como el de hoy.

-Claro.

-Estoy hablando muy seriamente. Hoy te has desmayado pero si sigues a este ritmo algún día tendremos un susto mayor. Uno de esos sustos de los que ya no despiertas –me miró con seriedad-. ¿Comprendes?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Alguien te vigilará a todas horas.

-¿Cómo? –salté-. ¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Oh, sí que puedo –se cruzó de brazos y me miró desde su altura-. Vamos a salvarte la vida aunque para ello tengamos que luchar contra ti.

-Esto es absurdo. Puedo cuidarme solo.

-Todos los que son como tú dicen lo mismo.

-¿Los que son como yo?

-Los adictos, cariño –había un tono cortante en su voz que hacía que el apelativo cariñoso resultara molesto-. No sé a qué eres adicto pero terminaré por descubrirlo. Te lo prometo.

Apreté los dientes y giré la cabeza, dejándole muy claro que quería que se marchara. Ella lo hizo, y no fue agradable la mirada que me dio al salir.


	9. La peor pesadilla

**[BRANDON HATTERING]**

Aryton me seguía a todos lados. La mitad de las veces ni siquiera se molestaba en hablar conmigo, más bien era como una sombra molesta que no desaparecía ni en la oscuridad. Por las noches no podía dormir y tampoco podía salir a despejarme porque si lo intentaba saltaba una alarma. Comencé a perder peso a pesar de que comía bien; y mi cara estaba tan blanca que no me hubiera extrañado si me hubieran confundido con un fantasma.

No quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría si esto seguía así.

-Come más –me ordenó Aryton rellenando mi plato-.

-Si como más voy a vomitar –me quejé-.

-¡Hazlo!

Cada día Aryton estaba más gruñón. Yo no era el único cansado con la situación. Aunque me sabía mal en el fondo me alegraba un poco: si estaba tan cansado de mí a lo mejor en algún momento se distraía y podía escaparme. La idea me aligeró el humor y comí hasta que dejé el plato limpio. Aryton me miró sospechosamente y yo sonreí.

Pero cuando se dio la oportunidad y logré huir, descubrí que habían inhabilitado el aula. Me entró tanta rabia que empecé a golpear la pared. Cuando me tranquilicé me alarmé al ver que había dejado la forma de mi puño en varios sitios. Me fui corriendo antes de que me descubrieran.

Entonces llegó la luna llena, y fue la experiencia más espantosa que viviría jamás.

***

_ Dos años antes… _

_ Clase de Autodefensa. _

_-La clase de hoy trata sobre el miedo y sobre cómo nos paraliza –nos informó el profesor Montgomery-. Cuando diga vuestro nombre daréis un paso al frente y os lanzaré un hechizo. Este hará que veáis aquello que más os asusta. El propósito es que os enfrentéis al miedo para que podáis pensar con claridad. Deberéis decir “Excide” para romper el hechizo._

_-¿Es obligatorio? –preguntó Sarah Abbot con vocecita de niña. Las demás chicas habían comenzado a desarrollarse pero ella seguía tan chiquitita como la primera vez que pisó el colegio-._

_-¿Por qué no querría participar, señorita Abbot?_

_-Es vergonzoso –respondió ella con las mejillas coloradas-._

_Yo tampoco quería participar pero estaba casi seguro de que si me quejaba el profesor Montgomery me elegiría a mí aunque fuera por curiosidad. Fue lo que le pasó a Sarah. Ella se hundió de la vergüenza cuando el profesor le lanzó el hechizo y salió una versión de ella misma, más alta pero con la misma cara de niña. Los ojos de la falsa Sarah relucían con furia mientras gritaba:_

_-Soy una chicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Soy una chicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa._

_No llevaba camiseta y su torso era plano y musculoso como el de un hombre. Todos estallaron en carcajadas histéricas y Sarah se hundió aún más._

_-Señorita Abbot –la apremió el profesor Montgomery escondiendo una sonrisa-. El hechizo._

_Ella se levantó torpemente y susurró “Excide” tan bajito que solo los que estábamos cerca la escuchamos._

_-Más fuerte, y con más determinación. No piense que tiene vergüenza. Canalice su frustración si eso la ayuda._

_Sarah probó varias veces más y al final la falsa Sarah se dobló en dos con un quejido y desapareció en una nube de humo._

_Después de eso el hechizo creó una araña gigante, una aguja y un chico lleno de sarpullidos. Nadie era amable a la hora de burlarse de los temores de otros. Yo estaba sentado en la parte de atrás. Me había colocado ahí en cuanto el profesor Montgomery había comenzado a hablar animadamente del hechizo de ilusión, como si fuera la idea más maravillosa del mundo._

_Pero no me sirvió de nada._

_El profesor Montgomery me hizo llamar al frente y me lanzó el hechizo. Cuando su varita brilló con una luz amarilla cerré los ojos y eché a correr, sabiendo que la ilusión no se completaría si no hacía contacto visual (Brenda había estado tan asustada que había cerrado los ojos y la ilusión se había mantenido como una especie de nube hasta que ella los había abierto). Viendo mi huida, el profesor Montgomery me ordenó que parara y me gritó que lo que fuera que temía no podía ser tan vergonzoso como para que estuviera dando este espectáculo. Yo lo ignoré e incluso salté por su lado, lo cogí de la chaqueta y me escondí detrás de él. El profesor Montgomery soltó un improperio y me empujó, dejándome a la vista. La nube se colocó delante de mí y comenzó a transformarse en mi peor pesadilla._

_Sentí que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas._

_-Recuerda: ¡Excide! –me recordó el profesor-._

_Giré la cabeza hacia él, suplicante, pero el profesor me ignoró._

_Y entonces…_

_La sonrisa ladeada, los labios morados, la piel blanca y los ojos desenfocados y propios de un loco. Su cabello era negro, como el mío, y nos parecíamos tanto que ahogué un gemido._

_-Ey, chucho apestoso –la ilusión voló directamente hasta mí y me traspasó entre risas-. ¿Aún sigues vivo?_

_Me volteé rápidamente al sentir su aliento contra mi nuca y solté un sollozo._

_-¡NO! –grité, alzando las manos, intentando apartarlo-. ¡Vete!_

_Él se rio y dio un paso más cerca._

_-¡No! ¡Etainne, no! –grité-. ¡Yo no soy él! ¡Yo no soy él! ¡NO! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…!_

_El rostro de Etainne se volvió rabioso y entonces comenzó a sacudirse. Lo primero que hizo fue doblarse y escupir sangre. Cuando levantó la cabeza, su mejilla tenía un gran agujero que mostraba el hueso. Etainne se entiesó, luego gritó y un brazo salió disparado, desapareciendo en cuanto se despegó de su cuerpo. Poco a poco la piel desaparecía, la carne era mordida y hasta los huesos se rompían. Oí que mis compañeros gritaban y echaban a correr. Vagamente me percaté de que salían de la habitación pero toda mi atención estaba en Etainne. Debía hacerle ver… yo no tenía la culpa. No la tenía, ¿verdad? ¿O sí?_

_-¡Señor Hattering! –oí que gritaba el profesor Montgomery-. ¡Diga el hechizo! ¡Excide!_

_Negué con la cabeza. No, no. ¿Qué era eso de Excide, alguna forma de exorcizar a Etainne? No podía hacerle eso después de todo lo que había sufrido._

_-¡Señor Hattering!_

_Tragué saliva. Etainne estaba cada vez más cerca…_

_Alguien me empujó y caí al suelo. Vi la cabellera castaña de Parker y, entonces, antes de que Etainne pudiera perseguirme, Parker estaba frente a él. La imagen de Etainne se disolvió y volvió a su forma nubosa. Un segundo después se convirtió en Adam Parker. ¿Había dos Parker?_

_Parker alzó la varita hacia su otro yo y con voz fría dijo:_

_-Excide._

_La ilusión estalló en mil pedazos. Se hizo un silencio tenso en la habitación._

_-Así es como se hace –me dijo Parker mirándome sin expresión. Luego salió del cuarto como habían hecho todos los demás-._

_El profesor Montgomery y yo nos miramos. La varita del profesor estaba partida en dos._

***

Yo había creído que esa era mi peor pesadilla pero ahora me parecía un chiste malo. Le tenía terror a Etainne pero él no era mi error, yo no lo había matado y no tenía por qué cargar con su pérdida en mi consciencia.

Pero ahora era totalmente distinto.

Me desperté sintiéndome pesado. El cielo era azul allá donde podía verse entre las copas de los árboles. No podía moverme porque algo me mantenía en el suelo, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para averiguar el qué. Me quedé ahí, mirando el cielo y sintiéndome en paz…

La paz terminó cuando miré a mi alrededor.

La tierra se había vuelto roja. Los cuerpos estaban por todos lados, apiñados. Sobre mí había un centauro con la garganta abierta y los ojos desenfocados. A mi lado había un ciervo, o lo que quedaba de él, que era bien poco. Un poco más lejos había algo enorme que de estar vivo me habría aplastado con facilidad. Lo demás eran trozos de carne sin conexión: un brazo por aquí, una pierna, una cabeza…

Me arrastré hacia un lado y vomité. Sentía en mi boca el asqueroso sabor mezclándose con el de las lágrimas y los mocos mientras los sollozos me traspasaban el cuerpo. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué…?

-Estás despierto –dijo una voz junto a mí-.

Di un respingo. Por un momento pensé que alguien había escuchado mis sollozos y había venido a vengar la muerte de todas estas criaturas. Pero no era nadie deseoso de venganza. Era peor.

Era un hombre alto, grande, de anchos hombros y mandíbula fuerte. Estaba cubierto de sangre de la cabeza a los pies. Ésta chorreaba por su cabello y por su cuerpo, así que era reciente. Iba desnudo y era un hombre lobo.

-¿Q-Quien eres? –conseguí preguntar-.

Él sacudió la cabeza, descontento.

-¿No te acuerdas? Qué decepción. Mira lo que hemos hecho, todas estas criaturas… -echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rio-.

Me entró un escalofrío. Me arrastré por el suelo para alejarme de él y cuando me descubrió me mandó una mirada helada.

 _“Los he matado”_ pensé, observando los cuerpos _. “Los he matado a todos. Yo y este horrible hombre”._

No importaba que no hubiera ningún humano entre ellos, aun así… aun así había atacado a estas criaturas.

¿Cuándo había perdido el control del lobo? En mis últimas transformaciones siempre había prevalecido la mentalidad humana sobre la del lobo, incluso el mes pasado cuando hubo luna llena. Por supuesto el hecho de que la enfermera hubiera mandado a Aryton a vigilarme me había impedido transformarme y por eso el lobo estaba molesto, pero no había creído que lo estuviera hasta este punto. ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

-Oh, sí, tú participaste también, niño –me dijo el hombre secamente-. Me sorprendiste. Eres fuerte para ser tan joven. Con decirte que mataste tú solo a esa cosa –señaló el animal enorme que me había llamado la atención antes-.

-No… Yo no…

-Oh, sí. Lo hiciste. A diferencia de ti, yo sí recuerdo todo. El alpha estará contento de saber de ti.

-¿El… alpha?

-El líder de nuestra manada –el hombre se acercó y yo retrocedí-. Es el más fuerte de nosotros. Os llevaréis bien.

-¡NO!

¿Pero qué estaba diciendo este hombre? ¿Estaba realmente hablando de presentarme a otros licántropos? ¿Y además esperaba que me fuera con él? ¿Estaba loco?

-Sí, niño, vendrás con nosotros. Hay otro de mis amigos por aquí, en alguna parte del bosque. A lo mejor se ha ido a aparearse con una centaura –se echó a reír, como si tuviera gracia-. A todo esto, soy Tom.

Mantuve la boca cerrada.

-Ya nos dirás tu nombre. Y si no nos lo inventaremos, así de sencillo.

Cuando Tom me cogió del brazo y trató de levantarme, le di un puñetazo. Él cayó hacia atrás y gruñó.

-Estoy hartándome de tu actitud –me espetó-.

-Me das asco –le dije-.

Él me golpeó pero yo me sentí mucho mejor después de insultarlo, incluso cuando sentí que mi boca se llenaba de sangre y tuve que escupirla.

-Esperaremos a mi amigo aquí. De todos modos nadie va a venir a buscarte.

Desvié la mirada. Él tenía razón. Los humanos no entraban al bosque, solo aquellos como Tom y como yo. Las criaturas del bosque nos reconocían como uno de los suyos. O al menos lo hacían hasta que los matamos anoche…

Bajé la cabeza y empecé a llorar. Notaba la mirada de Tom sobre mí; podía sentir su desaprobación incluso sin mirarlo.

-Ellos también nos atacaron –me dijo, señalando una fea herida en mi estómago que había pasado por alto por completo. Sangraba tanto que me parecía increíble que no sintiera ni un poco de dolor-.

-Ellos solo se estaban defendiendo –mascullé-.

Él bufó y me dio la espalda. Yo seguí llorando, consciente de que ni todas las lágrimas del mundo podían resucitar a los muertos ni hacer mi pecado más pequeño.


	10. Manada

**[BRANDON HATTERING]**

El amigo de Tom se llamaba Donal y tenía cara de rata. También olía como si hubiera salido de una alcantarilla. Apenas y me miró, solo masculló algo acerca de secuestrar niños y se alejó.

Tom se mantuvo hablándome todo el camino. Yo veía cómo el colegio iba haciéndose más pequeñito a medida que nos alejábamos y me sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada. Había intentado escapar una vez y no había sido agradable. Tom me había hecho un placaje y luego se había levantado y me había pateado. Su intención había sido golpearme en la rodilla y dejarme incapacitado pero me había movido un poco y había terminado dándome un poco más abajo. Había tenido suerte. Los huesos rotos podían arreglarse con un hechizo pero mientras tanto no era agradable y yo tenía la impresión de que Tom me hubiera dejado sufrir hasta que llegáramos adonde estuviera el alpha y ya no pudiera escapar.

Aun así cojeaba. Dolía.

-Mi familia estará buscándome –les dije por quinta vez-. No pararán hasta encontrarme.

-No te encontrarán –respondió Donal. Era la primera vez que me hablaba-.

-Me estáis secuestrando –mascullé-.

Los dos se echaron a reír.

-¿Para qué queréis que vaya con vosotros? No os sirvo de nada. ¡Solo tengo quince años!

-Yo tenía nueve cuando me uní a la manada –dijo Tom-.

Abrí la boca de par en par y me imaginé a mí mismo siendo raptado con nueve años. No habría aguantado tanto tiempo secuestrado, eso seguro.

-Mi padre formaba parte de la manada, también –explicó Tom, tirando por el suelo la teoría del secuestro-. A él lo convirtió el anterior alpha.

-¿Qué le pasó al anterior alpha? –pregunté, aunque me temía la respuesta-.

-El actual alpha lo mató –Tom mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa espeluznante-.

Desvié la mirada. Quería irme a casa.

-Mi familia estará preocupada –insistí-.

Tom movió la cabeza con cansancio y me agarró del hombro tan fuerte que por un momento vi todo negro.

-No vamos a dejarte marchar. Si quieres puedes volver a escapar, aunque luego no te quejes si te rompo las dos piernas.

-Entonces tendrías que cargarme –intenté mostrarme seguro de mí mismo pero por dentro estaba temblando-.

-Esa es buena –Tom se echó a reír-. ¿Lo has oído, Donal? Tiene cojones el niño –se volvió hacia mí-. Quédate calladito a partir de ahora.

No tuvo que repetírmelo dos veces. Me sentía con suerte de que no me hubiera roto las dos piernas solo para señalar un punto.

Nos tomó tiempo cruzar el bosque. Las criaturas nos observaban entre las sombras. Nos gruñían pero no nos atacaban. Apestábamos a sangre.

Cuando pasamos junto a un río les pedí que me dejaran bañarme para quitarme la sangre y el barro.

-La sangre mantiene a esas bestias alejadas –dijo Donal, señalando a las sombras. No era solo la sangre; junto a ella se olía el peligro, y las criaturas no eran tan estúpidas-.

Ante mi insistencia, pusieron los ojos en blanco. Deseé que “las bestias” salieran y les mordieran el culo mientras yo corría río abajo, pero no tuve suerte. Tardé en quitarme toda la sangre, sobre todo debajo de las uñas. Cuando empecé a frotarme los dedos con desesperación hasta casi dejármelos en carne viva, me miraron con desaprobación.

-En serio –se quejó Donal-. Realmente, ¿para qué queremos a este niño?

Tom se rio y sacudió la cabeza, diciéndole a Donal que él no me había visto en acción. Al escucharlo se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y entonces tuvieron otro motivo por el que insultarme. A partir de ahí Donal Cara-de-rata empezó a llamarme Debilucho. A mí no me importaba. Si me creían un debilucho a lo mejor me dejaban marchar.

Era bonito soñar.

Una furgoneta nos esperaba a la salida del bosque. Ellos sacaron de ahí sus ropas y comenzaron a vestirse. No pude evitar pensar que era una buena oportunidad para escapar pero apreciaba mis piernas demasiado y no me arriesgué.

Cuando la furgoneta se puso en marcha y comenzamos a alejarnos más y más, me arrepentí. Había supuesto que iríamos a un lugar cercano, después de todo no había ninguna razón para que Tom y Donal condujeran durante horas para transformarse en un bosque que además estaba tan cerca de un colegio cuando podían ir a otro sitio menos concurrido. Me equivoqué y después de una hora ya no sabía dónde estábamos. ¿Nos habíamos alejado mucho?

-Duerme un rato, Debilucho, estás más pálido que un muerto –dijo Donal a mi lado. El asiento delantero estaba vacío. Suponía que Donal pensaba que si me dejaba solo en la parte de atrás era capaz de lanzarme a la carretera. No estaba muy mal encaminado-.

-No me importaría estar muerto –susurré, mirando por la ventana-.

Donal se burló.

-Cuando uno está muerto lo está para siempre. No hay marcha atrás. Morir es muy fácil y muy aburrido. Eres aún más debilucho de lo que creía –volteó la cara y no me dirigió la palabra durante el resto del camino-.

Después de oírlo decir eso mi mente solo pensaba en venganza. Él decía que la muerte era un medio de escape para los débiles… pues bien, la venganza era mucho más gratificante… pero también más peligrosa. Mejor lo dejaba. Ya había comprobado de primera mano lo que el lobo hacía cuando seguía sus instintos, y la venganza parecía una excusa muy convincente para una nueva matanza.

Cerré los ojos e intenté dormir. Pensé en angelitos y en el dicho ese que decía que si te golpeaban pusieras la otra mejilla o algo por el estilo. Nada de eso me tranquilizó. La herida del estómago comenzó a picarme. Me la había limpiado en el río y luego me la había vendado pero a lo mejor así y todo se había infectado. Tal vez moriría de fiebre.

_“Otra vez pensando en la salida fácil”._

Apreté los labios y cerré aún más fuerte los ojos. Sí, yo era débil, ¿y qué? A lo largo de los años había querido la muerte cientos de veces: cada vez que el dolor de la transformación me superaba, cada vez que Etainne me susurraba al oído que era un monstruo y que debía morir, cada vez que despertaba en el bosque y encontraba la cena del lobo a mi lado. Pero esta vez había sido mucho peor. Esta vez no había sido un lindo ciervecito ni un pequeño zorro, había sido una completa masacre. Donal podía llamarme débil pero desde mi punto de vista morir era lo que merecía, no para ahorrarme a mí dolor sino porque el mundo estaría mucho más a salvo sin mí.

¿Por qué existían los hombres lobo, en primer lugar?

Suspiré. Estaba hecho un lío y no era agradable. Tal vez debería pensar en cosas felices como… ¿como qué? Como cuando era pequeño y la abuela nos preparaba a Vivian y a mí chocolate cada vez que mis hermanos mayores empezaban el curso y nos dejaban atrás, o cuando mis padres nos llevaban al parque de atracciones siendo muy niños, o cuando probamos estas navidades el coche nuevo de Evangeline y Trystane y estuvimos cerca de cometer diez infracciones, o cuando me encontré con Parker con la guardia baja a la salida del aula y lo besé…

No, no. Eso lo había soñado… ¿verdad? Yo nunca haría algo así, apreciaba demasiado mi vida… Porque seguro que Parker me habría matado de haberme atrevido. Sí, seguro. La conclusión más lógica era que, dado que seguía de una pieza, había sido un sueño.

Pero era capaz de recordar la sensación de mis dedos hundiéndose en su cabello, su olor, el contacto cálido de su cuerpo contra el mío… También recordé sus labios, y cómo se habían abierto, y me sofoqué de tal modo que debía parecer un farolillo.

Donal se rio a mi lado, Tom soltó un improperio y yo me di cuenta de que ellos eran hombres lobo y que debían _oler_ mi excitación. Me entró tanta vergüenza que me hundí en el asiento. Normalicé mi respiración y me distraje mirando por la ventana.

-Hemos llegado –anunció Tom tiempo después, parando la furgoneta-.

Miré por la ventanilla y solo vi una casa regular en medio de la nada. Habían plantado flores en el jardín y también había macetas sobre la única ventana que veía desde este lado. Estos tipos debían tener un cínico sentido del humor.

-A nuestra chica le gustan las flores –explicó Tom sonriente-.

Yo nunca había conocido a una mujer lobo así que me sorprendí. Las mujeres lobo no nacían; eso significaba que había sido atacada por un hombre lobo y que como consecuencia de ese ataque se había convertido en una de ellos.

La mujer lobo salió a recibirnos. Se llamaba Soyana y debía tener veintitantos años. Era alta, llevaba el pelo rubio atado en una cola e iba vestida con un vestido a pesar de que refrescaba. Se veía agradable, aunque no me fiaba.

-¿Y este chico tan guapo? –preguntó Soyana sonriéndome-.

-Solo es un niño debilucho –respondió Donal a mi lado-.

Yo me alejé y le envié una mirada helada. Él medio bufó medio se rio y entró a la casa.

-Adentro –me ordenó Tom-.

-No seas tan brusco con el chico, estás asustándolo –Soyana me cogió del brazo y me guio hasta la casa. Al menos era más amable que los otros dos-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La miré desconfiado pero ella solo estaba sonriendo. Un nombre es solo un nombre, me dije. No es como si pudieran averiguar quién soy solo con un nombre.

-Bran.

-¿Bran? ¿De dónde viene ese nombre? ¿De Braniel? ¿Branald?

-No. De Brandon –no sonreí. Ni siquiera parpadeé. No iba a dejar que me engañaran-.

-¡Ah! Está bien –luego gritó-: ¡Oye, chicos, se llama Bran!

Tom y Donal alzaron una ceja pero no dijeron nada. Me obligaron a sentarme y esperar a que el alpha regresara. Yo estaba impaciente por marcharme pero era inútil resistirse: ellos eran una docena y yo estaba solo. Ojala fuese tan fuerte como decía Tom. Según él, yo había matado a esa cosa enorme que habíamos encontrado en el bosque. Comparados con ella una docena de lobos no debían ser gran cosa.

 _“Sí, a ver si piensas eso cuando te corten a pedacitos”_ me dijo una vocecita interior. Torcí los labios. Era cierto, claro. Si fuera tan fácil habría escapado antes de entrar a la furgoneta.

Soyana trataba de hacerme conversación pero yo estaba tan molesto que las muecas me salían de forma natural. No sabía en qué momento se aburriría de hablarme pero no parecía que fuera a suceder pronto.

El alpha no regresó hasta la tarde. Entró acompañado de un hombre elegante que por su modo de hablar y vestir parecía alguien importante. De hecho lo era, como descubrí más tarde. Yo creí que el tipo elegante era el alpha pero no, era el tipo de al lado, el que tenía una gran cicatriz cruzándole la cara. Sus nombres eran Rhys y Galahad.

-Hemos vuelto –dijo Galahad. Se quitó el carísimo abrigo y lo colgó. El hombre estaba tan fuera de lugar que dañaba la vista-.

El líder, Rhys, llevaba una bolsa de comida. Todos se abalanzaron sobre él como si fueran leones. Con solo oler la comida a mí me entraron náuseas: recordaba los cuerpos sin vida que me habían rodeado al despertar, ellos habían sido la comida del lobo.

-Un poco de calma –estaba diciendo Rhys-. ¡Calma!

Los demás se sobresaltaron y a regañadientes formaron una fila. Parecían niños pero ni siquiera eso me hizo gracia.

Cuando volví la cabeza vi que Galahad estaba frente a mí mirándome con extrañeza. Me pasó una bolsa llena de bollos.

-¿No tienes hambre? –me preguntó-.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Tu cara me resulta familiar –continuó-.

Lo miré también, intentando rememorar si alguna vez nos habíamos visto. Volví a negar con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no habla? –le preguntó a Soyana-.

-Se llama Bran –fue lo único que contestó, con lo que dejó claro que ni ella misma lo sabía-.

Nuestra conversación llamó la atención del líder.

-¿Quién es el chico? –preguntó Rhys acercándose a nosotros-. ¿Un nuevo miembro?

Torcí la boca. Nuevo miembro, decía. La mirada agria que le envié fue toda la respuesta que necesitó.

-Bien, no es un nuevo miembro –dedujo Rhys arqueando una ceja-. ¿Alguien va a explicármelo?

-Sí es un nuevo miembro, solo que él no lo sabe –dijo Tom-.

Quise arrancarle la cabeza pero en cambio lo que hice fue levantarme y empujarlo.

-¡Me habéis secuestrado! –le grité-. ¡Y no me amenaces de nuevo con romperme las piernas! Ya he venido hasta aquí, ¿no? Y he conocido al líder, ¿no? Pues ya está. Ahora devuélveme al colegio.

-¿Tom? –preguntó Rhys, molesto-. ¿Ahora necesitamos secuestrar niños?

-Si no vienen voluntariamente, sí –respondió Tom sin alterarse-. Yo no lo hubiera traído sin una buena razón.

Donal le interrumpió, diciendo:

-Entonces es que te encanta ver llorar y vomitar a los niños, porque no ha hecho otra cosa.

Me ahorré el esfuerzo de ofenderme esta vez. Tampoco es como si golpearles me hiciera ganar algo.

Rhys suspiró.

-Vamos, llévenlo a casa. Tom, si quieres una mascota cómprate un perro.

-¡Pero, Rhys…! –protestó Tom-.

Yo empecé a sonreír. ¡Perfecto! El tal Rhys tenía más sentido común que el resto de idiotas de la manada. Por algo era el líder.

-Deberíamos escuchar lo que Tom tiene que decir –intervino Galahad. La sonrisa se me borró del rostro. Vi que estaba mirándome y le devolví una mirada llena de odio-.

-Si insistes –dijo Rhys con aburrimiento. Le hizo un gesto a Tom para que se explicara-.

-¿Cuántas personas conocéis capaces de matar a un Resjin salvaje? –preguntó Tom-.

-No son fáciles de cazar –contestó el alpha-. Admito que entre dos o tres magos poderosos podrían hacer algo… eso si no los aplasta primero.

-Bien, pues ahí tienes a la primera persona que lo ha hecho solo –me señaló-.

Donal empezó a reír con ganas. Fue el único. Galahad y Soyana se veían como si no tuvieran muy claro si era una broma. Rhys se quedó mirando el rostro serio de Tom y parpadeó.

-Estás hablando en serio –era una pregunta-.

-Lo juro –siguió con el dedo apuntándome directamente y yo pensé en agarrárselo y retorcérselo hasta que chillara-. Lo vi con mis propios ojos.

Todos se giraron a verme y yo retrocedí.

-No sé de qué está hablando –dije-.

-Por cómo ha reaccionado esta mañana, no recuerda nada de lo que sucede cuando se transforma –explicó Tom-.

-Es muy joven. Aún no tiene control sobre su parte animal –dedujo Rhys. Hablaban de mí y me ignoraban por completo al mismo tiempo-. A mí me costó varios años estar en comunión con mi lobo.

-A mí me parece una suerte que haya sobrevivido hasta alcanzar la adolescencia, y más transformándose en el bosque –dijo Tom-. El animal puede ser muy fuerte pero sin la inteligencia del humano es una presa fácil.

-¿Soy el único que piensa que Tom está majara? –preguntó Donal, sin dejar de reírse-. Un crío como él matando a un Resjin salvaje… Por favor, es la cosa más ridícula que he oído nunca.

-¡Exacto! –dije yo. Nunca pensé que estaría de acuerdo con Donal en algo-.

-¿Por qué no le buscamos una habitación y discutimos todo esto más tarde? –preguntó Soyana con cansancio-.

-¿Habitación? Creí que ibais a devolverme al colegio –grité-.

-Búscale esa habitación –dijo el alpha, sin mirarme-.

Comprendí que iba a romper su palabra. ¡Estúpido Tom y estúpidas sus historias sin sentido!

-Cuando vean que no regreso vendrán a buscarme –les dijo, rojo de cólera-.

-Asumirán que has muerto en el bosque –contestó Tom sin vacilación-.

Cuando Soyana intentó cogerme, me aparté.

-Jamás me darán por muerto sin un cuerpo –les rugí-. Mis hermanos vendrán a por mí.

Entre Soyana y Galahad me arrastraron por un pasillo.

-¿Crees que sus hermanos también son licántropos? –escuché que preguntaba Rhys-.

-Es posible. Viendo la fuerza de su lobo su padre debe haber sido uno de los nuestros. Un chico mordido y con su edad no podría haber matado ni a un ciervo.

 _“Tal vez te mate a ti”_ pensé. Luego me arrepentí. Seguro que ese pensamiento venía del lobo, no de mí. Yo jamás pensaría eso, ¿verdad?

 _“Has participado en una matanza. ¿Cuánto de humano crees que queda en ti?”_ me preguntó la vocecita molesta. Traté de ignorarla.

-Dormirás aquí –me dijo Soyana abriendo una puerta y mostrándome un pequeño cuarto mal decorado-. Y duerme de verdad. Es el cansancio lo que te hace tan irascible.

-Lo que me hace irascible es ver vuestras caras –le espeté-.

Ella me miró con tristeza y salió.

-Deberías ser más amable con Soyana –me dijo Galahad antes de irse-. Ya que por el momento ella es la única aliada que tienes en este lugar.

Cuando me quedé solo fui hasta la ventana pero vi que estaba reforzada con barrotes. Los maldije a todos. No iban a ponérmelo fácil.

***

Dos días después aún no habían decidido qué hacer conmigo. Yo les dije que no pensaba quedarme con ellos voluntariamente y que si no pensaban dejarme ir más les valdría matarme. No quería morir y tenía la esperanza de que no llegaran a eso, pero había tenido que decirlo para que me tomaran en serio.

Rhys me dijo que nadie me haría daño a menos que me lo buscase. Básicamente era lo mismo que me había dicho Tom el primer día, solo que mejor adornado. Dejé de pensar en el líder en buenos términos.

Mis hermanos no vinieron a por mí. Buscarme estaban buscándome, pero de ahí a encontrarme había un gran trecho.

Al tercer día Galahad volvió a la casa (había estado ausente todo este tiempo). Me miró y tuve claro que prefería que no estuviera aquí, pero como había sido el líder quien me había sacado esta mañana de mi cautiverio se tuvo que aguantar.

-Theresa Tisdale ha denunciado la desaparición de su nieto.

Por un momento me quedé sin respiración, aunque mi corazón bombeaba como si estuviera a punto de salírseme del pecho.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Rhys-.

-Theresa Tisdale. Ya sabes, la mujer que hace cincuenta años luchó por los derechos de los hombres lobo. Hasta entonces ni siquiera nos consideraban humanos y cualquiera podía cazarnos sin repercusiones.

El líder se quedó pensativo. Galahad me miró.

-Sabía que tu cara me resultaba familiar –me dijo-.

-¿Quieres decir que el nieto es él? –preguntó Rhys-.

Yo estaba orgulloso de mí mismo, y más aún de la abuela. Todos estos idiotas le tenían miedo.

-Sí. Tenemos que dejarlo marchar. Puede que esté retirada pero esa mujer aún tiene influencia en el gobierno. Hará falta que diga una sola cosa en nuestra contra y todo lo que consiguió hace cincuenta años se irá al garete.

-¿Crees que haría eso, siendo su nieto uno de los nuestros? –preguntó Rhys, medio burlándose-.

-No es idiota. Se asegurará de convertirlo en un mártir y nadie le tocará un pelo –luego de decir eso Galahad me miró, entrecerrando los ojos-. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejarlo ir después de que nos prometa que no dirá nada de nosotros.

-No –Rhys se negó-. Ni hablar.

-¿Entonces ya tenías decidido que iba a quedarse?

-Tenía decidido que alguien que mata a un Resjin está mejor de mi lado que contra mí.

-No creo que encerrándolo en un cuarto vaya a estar de tu lado –replicó Galahad-.

-Por eso soy yo el líder y no tú –contestó Rhys molesto-.

Fue el fin de la conversación.

Yo me sentí mucho mejor a partir de entonces. Si Galahad se había enterado de que la abuela estaba buscándome era porque ella había armado mucho revuelo. Seguro que había un montón de personas buscándome. ¿Habrían entrado al bosque? ¿Habrían visto los cadáveres? ¿Supondrían que yo había sido una víctima más o adivinarían que yo los había matado? ¿Me buscarían si lo supieran?


	11. Los primeros

**[BRANDON HATTERING]**

Pese a que nunca lo quise, comencé a conocer a todos.

Galahad era el único que guardaba su licantropía en secreto. Normalmente la gente acababa averiguándolo, ya fuera por negligencia o porque el licántropo en cuestión terminaba en el hospital herido. A mí me parecía un poco gracioso que trabajara en las mismas narices del Ministerio y ninguno se hubiera dado cuenta.

El padre de Rhys había sido un licántropo que había intentado vencer al anterior alpha un montón de veces y había muerto en el intento. Al final lo había conseguido Rhys. Yo había creído que se sentía orgulloso porque había limpiado el honor de su padre, pero no. Resulta que lo consideraba un imbécil débil y bueno para nada que solo consumía el oxígeno que otros se merecían más. Lo supe cuando Rhys se emborrachó una noche y lo soltó a los cuatro vientos.

La historia de Soyana era trágica. Cuando sucedió, era una joven con un gran futuro. Tenía diecinueve años y estaba estudiando medicina: era una de las mejores de su promoción. Una noche fue de acampada con unos amigos pero ella se despertó y salió sola a caminar, con tan mala suerte que se cruzó en el camino de un hombre lobo. Después de atacarla la dejó ahí tirada, tal vez dándola por muerta. No fue al hospital sino que se curó a sí misma; después de todo estaba estudiando para ser médico. Cuando llegó a casa se lo contó a sus padres: solo tenía diecinueve años y ellos eran sus padres, se suponía que tenían que quererla, pero en vez de eso le tuvieron miedo. Pasaron dos semanas y entonces ella y su madre discutieron. No fue por nada importante, solo fue una pelea como cualquiera de las que siempre tenían, pero cuando Soyana alargó la mano y cogió a su madre de la muñeca, la arañó. Lo hizo superficialmente, ni siquiera le salió sangre, pero su madre se puso histérica. Soyana le dijo que no iba a transformarse en una mujer lobo, que eso solo podría pasar si arañaba a alguien durante una noche de luna llena, pero no quiso escucharla. Echó a Soyana de casa con lo que llevaba puesto y le gritó que nunca volviera. Cuando Soyana salió de allí lo hizo pensando que esperaría otras dos semanas hasta que pasara la luna llena y su madre se diera cuenta de que no iba a transformarse; pero pasado ese tiempo le entró mucha rabia. La habían echado sin contemplaciones y no pensaba volver con el rabo entre las piernas. Nunca terminó la carrera de medicina ni volvió a casa, pero sí se enteró de que su madre la había denunciado y había avisado a la policía de que era una mujer lobo, de modo que ahora estaba fichada.

Tom era el único aparte del alpha cuya licantropía había sido heredada: Tom por su padre y Rhys por su padre y abuelo. Los demás habían sido mordidos.

Cualquiera podría pensar que aquellos que habían sido mordidos, dado que habían probado lo que era ser un humano normal, serían más pacíficos. Pero no. Incluso la dulce Soyana que había querido una vez ser médico y dedicar su vida a ayudar a los demás… incluso ella estaba “en comunión” con su lobo, tal y como lo había llamado el alpha.

Soyana había intentado convencerme de que dejara de retar al alpha y me conformara. Dijo que cuando lo hiciera comprendería que este era mi lugar.

-Aquí todos somos una familia, ¿sabes? Nos sentimos protegidos y nos cuidamos los unos a los otros. Es algo que los humanos comunes no pueden darnos.

-No me gustáis –le había espetado yo, molesto-. Tu amigo Tom mató a un montón de criaturas la otra noche y luego se rio de ello. Fue una matanza, y se alegró.

Soyana se había sorprendido.

-Solo son animales –había dicho-.

-¿Solo son animales? –había repetido con incredulidad-.

-No es como si matáramos humanos –había sido la protesta de Soyana-. Nuestro lobo necesita alimentarse y eso es lo que Tom hizo, al igual que todos nosotros. Y si te dio la impresión de que estaba jactándose es porque nosotros creemos que una caza grande es símbolo de gran apetito y fortaleza.

Sí, incluso Soyana, quien adornaba la casa con flores y siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos, aprobaba cometer una matanza. Y lo peor de todo era que estar con ellos estaba comenzando a hacerme justificar mis propios errores. Me decía a mí mismo que lo mío había sido cosa de una única vez y que yo al menos me había arrepentido. El único lugar en que las justificaciones no tenían cabida era en las pesadillas que tenía algunas noches.

De esa manera pasó una semana entera y nadie vino en mi rescate. A lo mejor nunca vendrían.

-He estado investigando –me dijo Galahad-. Tus padres están viviendo en el extranjero.

-Sí. ¿Y qué?

-¿Es tu padre un hombre lobo, chico? ¿Por qué no ha vuelto para adiestrarte?

-¿Para qué querría que alguien me adiestrara? Seguro que para vosotros eso significa lavarme el cerebro para creer que ir matando por ahí es algo bueno.

 Galahad puso los ojos en blanco.

-Esa es nuestra forma de ver las cosas pero imagino que no todos piensan igual. De todos modos ser un hombre lobo no se reduce a la forma en la que cazamos, somos algo más que eso. Tenemos creencias y leyendas.

-¿Como cuáles?

-La leyenda de Jankil y Leira, por ejemplo. Creo que es una historia que te gustará. Trata sobre uno de los Primeros y su esposa humana.

-¿Los primeros? –pregunté, desconcertado-.

-Me refiero a los primeros licántropos que existieron en este mundo. Ellos podían transformarse en humanos aunque generalmente solo lo hacían para… -carraspeó- cazar otros humanos.

-¿Comían humanos? –me estremecí-.

-Oh, sí. Debes entender, chico, que ellos eran animales. Vivían en su forma de lobo toda su vida y, como he dicho, cuando se transformaban en humanos era por motivos prácticos. Con decirte que se apareaban y parían en su forma animal…

-¿Entonces existían las mujeres lobo? –todo el mundo sabía que las mujeres solo podían ser mordidas, no nacían con la maldición-.

-Sí que existían. Sin embargo, las hembras lobo se extinguieron cuando Jankil rompió las reglas y se apareó con una humana. Al principio vieron a Jankil como una paria, incluso intentaron matarlo. Pero entonces Jankil y Leira tuvieron un hijo y se demostró que licántropos y humanos podían crear una nueva raza. La idea tardó cientos de años en abrirse paso en la mente de los licántropos pero poco a poco había otros muchos Jankil que decidían vivir su vida como humanos. El problema era que la mezcla con humanos solo daba lugar a cachorros varones, de modo que las mujeres lobo eran cada vez más y más escasas, porque no nacían más. Hay una leyenda que demuestra que hubo excepciones pero dado que hace milenios que no se conoce un caso bien podría ser solo eso, una leyenda.

-Pero no todos querrían vivir con los humanos.

-Por supuesto que no. Un grupo de hombres y mujeres lobo creía firmemente que su raza debía permanecer pura, y por ello decidieron vivir en su forma animal, tal y como lo hacían los Primeros. Pero había un problema, y era que los humanos se hacían cada vez más inteligentes y elaboraban mejores armas. Llegó un momento en que resultaba peligroso vivir en los bosques, así que tuvieron que adaptarse y vivir en las ciudades como humanos. Supongo que con el paso de los años a los hijos de esos lobos comenzó a darles igual la pureza de su sangre y se mezclaron como ya habían hecho otros tantos antes que ellos.

-¿Pero no quedó ni siquiera una pareja de lobos?

-Si aún hoy queda alguna imagino que estarán por los bosques, meando bajo los árboles –Galahad se echó a reír-.

Pensé en la historia que Galahad me acababa de contar. Supongo que si uno escuchaba desde niño que sus antepasados comían humanos entonces la alternativa, que era comer animales, no parecía tan mala. Casi parecía humanitario.

Pero de todos modos los hombres lobo que había hoy en día no eran los descendientes de esos Primeros, con toda seguridad. Por ejemplo, en esta manada había una docena de licántropos y, de esa docena, diez eran mordidos y los otros dos provenían de un mordido. Suponía que yo también me incluía en este último grupo, aunque hacía tanto tiempo que mi familia sufría la maldición que ya nos habíamos olvidado de quien había sido el mordido que la había empezado.

Desanimado, miré por la ventana y le pregunté:

-¿Dónde estamos exactamente?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? Sabes que no vas a regresar a casa, ¿no?

-Imagino que eso es lo que os gustaría. Por mi parte, tengo claro que tarde o temprano me escaparé.

Galahad bufó.

-¿Y dónde vas a ir? Estamos en medio de la nada.

-El “en medio de la nada” se acabará en algún momento siempre que siga corriendo. Realmente no hay un “en medio de la nada” sin fin.

Lo vi poner los ojos en blanco. Lo había visto hacer eso varias veces. Yo debía resultarle exasperante.

-Es mejor que no pongas a prueba a Rhys –me dijo-. Él es amable pero no le gusta que le reten. Si lo enfureces te machacará antes de darse cuenta de que se suponía que te prefería vivo.

-Sí –dijo Donal desde el sofá-. Por mucho que me gustaría ver eso, no nos sirves de mucho muerto.

Di un paso hacia él. Galahad me cogió del brazo para detenerme pero no hizo falta; Donal retrocedió por su cuenta cuando le gruñí, colmillos en vez de dientes y ojos amarillos. Saltó del sofá y se resguardó detrás de él, su cuerpo inclinándose en una posición de defensa por si lo necesitaba.

Inspirando hondo, obligué a mis ojos a volver a su color natural.

Desde que me había transformado casi todos los días en el aula de Autodefensa tenía un mayor control haciendo pequeños cambios como el de ahora. Pensaba que esa era la única cosa buena que había sacado del asunto, porque eso de perder por completo la cabeza en la luna llena sin duda no entraba en esa categoría.

Viendo que ninguno parecía dispuesto a decir nada, dije:

-Ya está bien de amenazas, ¿de acuerdo?

Mi voz se rompió en la última palabra pero ninguno lo notó; asintieron al unísono.

Por un momento sentí el impulso de disculparme. No había sido mi intención asustarlos. Pero si eso les convencía de que en realidad seguía aquí con ellos porque quería (sí, ja) y no porque me obligaran, pues mejor para mí.

-Ahora regreso a mi dormitorio. Sería agradable que me llevarais la cena, porque no pienso salir.

Lo dije casi como un desafío, pero esa noche de hecho me trajeron la cena. Llamaron y vi a Soyana entrar con un plato del que salía humo. Lo dejó en el suelo junto a la cama y solo me miró brevemente antes de salir. No sé qué les habrían contado Galahad y Donal a los demás, pero Soyana casi se veía temerosa. Después de días de parloteo incesante resultaba desconcertante que no dijera ni una sola palabra. Cuando se fue, me arrodillé en el suelo y recogí el plato. Mi boca se hizo agua. Rompí los trozos de carne con los dientes y no hice caso de que la lengua me quemara por lo caliente que estaba la comida.

No era solo comida, era una victoria. De algún modo había girado las tornas a mi favor y les había hecho respetarme.

***

Llevaba dos semanas completas con la manada. Era muy extraño: al principio los odiaba y estaba deseoso de perderlos de vista, pero en el momento en que empezaron a tratarme con respeto una parte de mí estuvo tan satisfecha que olvidé que tenía que estar enfadado. A veces me daba miedo preguntarme qué estaba haciendo. Quería volver a casa, claro, pero más que nada porque no soportaba la idea de que mi familia estuviera preocupada por mí. ¿Me habrían dado por muerto después de dos semanas? ¿Se habrían aburrido de buscarme y simplemente me habían dado por perdido? ¿Querían que regresara de verdad o solo me buscaban por obligación? La abuela estaría mucho mejor sin mí, así no tendría que encerrarme bajo casa cada luna llena ni tendría que venir a buscarme y recordar cómo su padre había matado a su hermanito.

Pero la abuela no era la única persona que extrañaba. Extrañaba a mis hermanos, sobre todo a Vivian, y extrañaba a Aryton. Mi familia no era como la de Soyana, ellos me amaban. Es decir, seguro como el infierno que estarían mejor sin mí, pero me amaban.

Pensar en ellos me agrietó el humor y pasé la tarde hundido en el sofá, viendo a los otros licántropos ir y venir. En algún momento Soyana se sentó a mi lado y se quedó mirándome.

-Nunca mencionaste que eras un Tres-formas.

Era agradable que me hablara. La última semana había estado de lo más rara. Pero me distraje al notar que había usado un término que no conocía.

-¿Un qué?

Ella abrió los ojos graciosamente.

-Realmente no sabes nada de nada, ¿no? Galahad dijo que ni siquiera sabías acerca de los Primeros. ¿No se supone que tu padre debería haberte enseñado todo esto? ¿Sabes al menos algo de nuestra cultura?

-Lo siento, sigue.

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Un Tres-formas es alguien que puede transformar parte de su cuerpo… Es decir, solo una mano o los ojos o algo, en vez de transformarse por completo.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Es que no puede hacerlo todo el mundo?

Ella jadeó.

-¡No!

-¿Ah, no?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Dios, eres tan ignorante!

Parker también me había llamado ignorante… en mi sueño. Ese sueño que trataba de enterrar en un rincón de mi mente porque parecía muy real. Había sido magnífico besarlo y estaba un poco aterrado de que me lanzara sobre él a la primera oportunidad. Gracias a dios que aquí poco podía hacer al respecto.

-¿Entonces qué tiene de especial ser un Tres-formas?

-¿Qué tiene de especial? Bueno… significa que eres más poderoso que los demás.

-Ah.

Soyana frunció el ceño. Yo iba a centrarme en mis cosas de nuevo pero entonces se me ocurrió algo que preguntarle, ya que estábamos.

-¿Eres buena con la magia?

-¿Si soy buena con la magia?

-Sí. Si ibas a especializarte en la medicina mágica debiste ser buena con la magia. ¿Aún lo eres?

-Yo no… La verdad es que aquí no usamos magia. Es decir, cuando me uní a la manada ellos no la usaban así que yo dejé de hacerlo… Supongo que trataba de encajar. Nunca me lo pregunté, de alguna manera no me parecía importante.

-¿Y ellos, por qué no usan magia?

-Bueno, en el caso del alpha y de Tom, ellos no fueron a un colegio mágico si no a uno regular. Galahad sí usa magia de vez en cuando, lo he visto.

¿Tendrían ellos la misma incapacidad para soportar magia que yo? Me lo preguntaba, pero de alguna manera no quise expresarlo con esas palabras frente a Soyana o cualquiera de por aquí.

Esa noche soñé con mis padres. En el sueño no es que volvieran de Estados Unidos, sino que nunca se fueron. Ellos me veían crecer, se sentaban a la mesa conmigo para ayudarme con los deberes y me despertaban por las mañanas cuando el despertador no sonaba. Fui feliz mientras el sueño duró, y luego la realidad me golpeó duro cuando abrí los ojos.

Esa mañana, quizás porque me vio decaído, Galahad me dijo:

-También fue difícil para los demás al principio.

-¿Qué?

-Esto –señaló a su alrededor-. Vivir aquí. Alejarse de sus familias.

-¿Entonces por qué lo hacéis?

-Porque es necesario –Galahad se encogió de hombros-. ¿No lo crees así? ¿No crees que somos peligrosos para aquellos que amamos?

-Sí, lo somos. Pero es decisión de ellos aceptar ese riesgo o no.

-¿En serio? ¿Si estuvieras en su lugar le dirías a un hijo, o a tu esposa, o a un hermano “no quiero volver a verte”?

Era lo que mis padres habían hecho, básicamente. Solo que ellos se habían ahorrado la molestia de decírmelo a la cara.

También era lo que habían hecho los padres de Soyana.

Luego recordé a Etainne, que había aceptado a mi bisabuelo a pesar de lo que era, y lo había pagado con su vida. Seguro que Etainne había querido a su padre, pero en muerte se arrepentía de haberlo tenido cerca.

-Tienes razón –le dije a Galahad, cabizbajo-. Ellos pueden amarme, pero es porque no saben las consecuencias que tiene ese amor.

Yo era el único que podía ver a Etainne, el único que había visto su dolor y su odio. ¿Mi abuela y mis hermanos me querrían del mismo modo si pudieran ver en qué se había convertido Etainne?

Galahad me miró con lástima y me palmeó la mano.

-Ánimo.

Dicho esto, se levantó y se fue. De alguna manera no sabía si me había confortado o me había añadido nuevas preocupaciones, pero al menos había sido amable. Como el viejo Galahad.

***

-¿Un lugar donde transformarte? –preguntó Soyana. Dejó de cortar la cebolla y me miró con una ceja alzada-. Aún faltan otras dos semanas para la luna llena.

-Lo sé. Yo estaba buscando… una cueva o algo así.

-Nosotros iremos al bosque, como siempre. Vente con nosotros –reanudó su trabajo-.

-¡No! –al notar que había gritado, me eché para atrás-. Yo preferiría buscar otro sitio.

-Bien, como quieras. Podemos ir a dar un paseo después de comer y así buscas lo que quiera que estés buscando.

Así que eso hicimos. Cuando esa tarde salimos de la cabaña y enfilamos por la montaña se me ocurrió que esta sería una ocasión perfecta para escapar. Solo que no encontré el ánimo para hacerlo.

-Parece que te estás adaptando muy bien –me dijo Soyana, como si me leyera la mente-.

-¿Adaptarme? No sé.

Yo lo que tenía era una gran capacidad para aceptar todo lo que el destino me enviaba sin volverme loco.

-Bueno, al principio nos odiabas.

-Todavía no me gustáis del todo.

Ella se rio por lo bajo.

-Tenemos ideas distintas, ¿y qué? Seguro que tú y tus amigos también habéis tenido algunos encontronazos.

-Probablemente, pero por lo general no hay muertos involucrados.

-Cuando nos referimos a animales muertos solemos decir animales cazados. Es más diplomático.

-¿Llamarías animal a un centauro? En mente ellos son humanos como nosotros.

-Llamo a eso accidente desafortunado. Normalmente no atacamos centauros pero, si lo piensas, si son tan listos deberían haberse alejado cuando os vieron llegar.

-¿Siempre inventas excusas para todo? –pregunté-.

-¿Siempre te responsabilizas de todo? ¿O te martirizas y te deprimes y no puedes pensar en otra cosa? Sé que Galahad te contó la historia sobre los Primeros. Sabrás que ellos vivían en su forma animal desde el momento en que nacían y que solo se transformaban en humanos de vez en cuando. Ellos vivían como animales. Ahora nosotros vivimos como humanos y nos comportamos como tales, pero en realidad una parte de nosotros es animal como ellos y es así como debemos comportarnos cuando nos transformamos. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, Bran, pero no trates de cambiarnos a nosotros.

-Nunca traté de cambiaros, solo digo que no estoy de acuerdo con vuestra forma de hacer las cosas. Nunca estaré de acuerdo.

-¿Por qué eres tan extremo?

-Extremo –repetí, y me reí-. ¿Quieres saberlo? ¿Realmente? Tal vez deberías verlo por ti misma. Puede que te lo muestre si vienes alguna vez a casa conmigo.

-¿A tu casa? ¿Qué hay allí?

-Oh, allí está mi amigo invisible. Te encantaría.


	12. Los caminos no tomados

**[BRANDON HATTERING]**

Esa noche tuve un sueño. Llevaba soñando desde hacía días. A veces soñaba con mi familia, otras con mis amigos, otras con gente que no conocía de nada. Lo que hacía similares todos estos sueños era que en ellos todo era mejor que en la vida real: mis padres me querían y estaban conmigo y mis hermanos me entendían. En el colegio también pasaba lo mismo: todo el mundo sabía acerca de mi licantropía, y no les importaba. Yo era amigo de todos, nadie me miraba mal ni me juzgaba.

Cuando me fui a dormir, supe que volvería a soñar.

***

_El niño se balanceaba de un pie a otro. Tenía puesta una mirada graciosa mientras el hombre y la mujer le hablaban. Observé al niño, había algo en él que se me hacía familiar… su pelo era negro como el mío, sus ojos oscuros como los míos. Había una gran similitud entre nosotros, excepto los hoyuelos que aparecían en sus mejillas cuando sonreía. Era más lindo que yo, también._

_-Eres ya todo un hombrecito –le dijo el hombre al niño-._

_-Sí, papá –respondió el niño-._

_-Bien, bien –el hombre cabeceó-. Los mayores te mostrarán cómo debes sobrellevar el cambio._

_¿Los mayores? Alcé la mirada y ahí los vi, dos ancianos que parecían a punto de marchitarse. Había algo en ellos que no me gustó en absoluto. Al niño tampoco le gustaron, por lo visto, porque se aferró a su padre con una mirada lastimera._

_-Papá, no quiero ir con ellos._

_-Será muy divertido, ya lo verás._

_-¡Pero estaré solo!_

_-Los mayores estarán contigo todo el tiempo –el hombre tomó suavemente a su hijo por los hombros y lo empujó hasta los ancianos-. Aprenderás a ser uno de los nuestros, y una vez hagas eso podrás volver._

_Había tenido sueños como este las últimas noches. Sueños de gente que no conocía. Ellos interactuaban unos con otros, pero jamás me hablaban. Era como si yo fuera un mero espectador, como si estuviera viendo los recuerdos de gente pasada._

_-¡Papá, te lo suplico! ¡No quiero ir! ¡Por favor! ¡Me dan miedo! ¡Por favor! ¡Mamá!_

_Sentí una opresión en el pecho y decidí que no podía seguir mirando sin hacer nada. Me abalancé sobre el padre dispuesto a ayudar al niño pero, así sin más, lo traspasé como si fuera aire. Tuve una sensación de escalofríos, como cuando… como cuando se traspasa a un fantasma. Miré aturdido al padre, al niño y finalmente a los ancianos, y fue entonces cuando me percaté de que los ancianos estaban mirándome. Fijamente. Ellos… me veían._

_-No puede ser –susurré-. Esto… no es real. ¡Es un sueño! No podéis verme._

_-Es real si crees en ello –dijo uno de los ancianos, el de la derecha-. Al creer en ello se hace real._

_-Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido._

_-Este es uno de los caminos no tomados. Lo que fue, fue. Luego está lo que pudo haber sido, y sin embargo no fue. Este es uno de los caminos no tomados._

_El anciano fijó su mirada oscura en mí y, repentinamente, sus ojos cambiaron a amarillos. Di un respingo y retrocedí. Eran lobos. Todos ellos. Los ancianos, el padre, el niño. Todos menos la mujer. Por eso hablaban del cambio. Se referían a que el niño había sufrido su primera transformación. ¿Quiénes eran estos ancianos a los que el hombre llamaba los mayores? ¿Adónde se llevaban al niño? Más aún, ¿quién era el niño y por qué se parecía tanto a mí?_

_-¿Q-Qué son los caminos no tomados? –pregunté, temeroso-._

_-Esto –el anciano señaló la escena que se desarrollaba ante mis ojos-. El que hayamos venido a por el niño es un camino no tomado._

_-¿P-Para qué? ¿Para qué va con vosotros?_

_-Para entrenarse. Para fortalecerse –respondió el anciano-. Para aprender a ser un lobo._

_Tomó al niño en brazos y junto al anciano silencioso abandonó la casa._

_-No lo entiendo –dije, siguiéndolos-._

_-En realidad nunca vinimos a por el niño. Esto es lo que debería haber pasado. Pero no vinimos. Y el niño no aprendió._

_-¿No aprendió… -se me secó la boca- …a ser un lobo?_

_-En efecto. No aprendió. Y, cuando creció, sobrevino la desgracia._

_Miré al niño. Era la viva imagen de la inocencia._

_-Su nombre… -susurré-. ¿Cuál es su nombre?_

_-¿No lo sabes? –el anciano sonrió-. Su nombre es Octavio Tisdale. Es tu bisabuelo._

***

_El escenario cambió. Ahora el niño no era más un niño, era un hombre. Su cabello presentaba las primeras canas a pesar de que no era tan mayor. Estaba parado en el medio, agarrando a una niña con una mano y con la otra a un niño. Se veían felices._

_-¿Qué es esto? –le pregunté al anciano, al único de los dos que me había hablado hasta ahora. Pero él calló, y en cambio fue el otro el que me habló-._

_-¿No te son familiares?_

_-La niña es mi abuela –respondí. Luego me estremecí al mirar al niño-. Él es Etainne._

_-Sí. Este es uno de los caminos no tomados._

_-¿En este sueño mi bisabuelo no mata a Etainne? –pregunté esperanzado-._

_-En este sueño el pequeño Octavio aprende a ser un lobo, así que, en efecto, el pequeño Etainne no sufre las consecuencias._

_-Eso es… eso está muy bien –tartamudeé-._

_-Solo es otro de los muchos caminos no tomados. No es nada especial._

_Miré a ambos entrecerrando los ojos._

_-¡Por supuesto que es especial! –les espeté-. ¡Significa que pudisteis salvar una vida! ¿Por qué no buscasteis a mi bisabuelo? ¿Por qué no lo entrenasteis?_

_-Porque estamos muertos –respondió el anciano como si fuera obvio-._

_-Pero…_

_-Estos son los caminos no tomados porque no pudimos llevarlos a cabo. Y no pudimos llevarlos a cabo porque estamos muertos._

_-E-Eso es ridículo. Estoy hablando con vosotros._

_-Los fantasmas podemos acudir a los vivos, eso ya lo sabes –me dijo. Pensé en Etainne y sufrí un escalofrío-. Podemos influir. Podemos enseñarte. Eres el primero que nos escucha en muchos siglos._

_-Esto es un sueño –intenté convencerme-._

_-Sí –el anciano se veía impaciente-. Lo es. Pero estamos hablándote en sueños. Eso sí es real._

_-Claro que no._

_-Lo verás más claro la próxima vez que nos veamos. Podremos acudir a ti fuera de los sueños si nos convocas._

_-Yo… no puedo. No puedo utilizar magia._

_-Por supuesto que puedes. Es una de las cosas que no has aprendido correctamente. No puedes aprender magia como los humanos porque una parte de ti no lo es. Existe la manera correcta, y te la enseñaremos si estás dispuesto a aprender._

_-Y-Yo… la escena que vi antes… El hombre os entregaba a mi bisabuelo…_

_-Antaño los hombres lobo nos entregaban a sus cachorros para entrenarlos. Era así como funcionaba cuando estábamos vivos. Tu bisabuelo y tu tatarabuelo deberían haber tenido a alguien a quien acudir para aprender, pero todos morimos. Tus antepasados han vivido en la ignorancia desde hace siglos. Pero podemos cambiar eso, si aprendes._

_-¿Y los sueños que tuve las otras noches? ¿El de mis padres?_

_-Otro camino no tomado. Si tu bisabuelo hubiera aprendido con nosotros él podría haber transmitido sus conocimientos a su hija, y ella a tu madre, y tu madre no hubiera soportado el peso de la ignorancia cuando tuvo que cuidarte a ti. Los caminos no tomados son muchos. Podría haber pasado de una forma completamente distinta a esa. Podrías ni siquiera haber nacido._

_-¿Todo eso debido a vosotros?_

_-El conocimiento es poder, puede cambiarlo todo y crear cosas asombrosas. Nosotros transmitimos conocimiento._

_Sentí que los párpados se me caían. De repente tenía mucho sueño._

_-Estás a punto de despertarte –me dijo el anciano-. Solo espera un segundo._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Tienes que convocarnos. Si crees en nosotros apareceremos frente a ti aunque creas que no tienes el poder para hacerlo. Solo tienes que creer._

_-Yo… no sé. Alguien tendría que hacerlo por mí._

_-No._

_-¿Soyana? ¿Galahad? Ellos también son lobos._

_-Ellos no son dignos._

_-¿Por qué?_

_El anciano abrió la boca para contestar. Y entonces me desperté._

***

-¡Bran! ¡Bran!

Alguien me sacudía. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, intentando volver al sueño para averiguar lo que el anciano iba a decir.

-¡Bran!

Retiré los cobertores y airado me enfrenté a quien me había despertado.

-¿QUÉ? –pregunté con frustración-.

-¡Despierta! –era Soyana, de entre todas las personas-. Tienes visita.

-¿Cómo que tengo visita?

Soyana debió ver que estaba de mal humor porque salió sin decir nada más. Me vestí tomándome mi tiempo, pensando que quien fuera la visita sería alguien que no me gustaría conocer. Seguro que era otro hombre lobo sediento de sangre y que me vendría con discursitos sobre ceder el control a la parte animal para estar en armonía completa. Una estupidez.

Pero, por supuesto, nunca nada en mi vida es como se espera. La visita era nada más y nada menos que… mi abuela.

-Imposible –susurré-.

Ella abrió los brazos y yo corrí a su encuentro. Ni siquiera me importó que Tom y Donal se burlaran.

-¿C-Cómo? ¿Qué significa esto? –pregunté, todavía abrazándola-.

-Te encontré –ella me abrazó más fuerte-.

Lloré. No sé si de mí se esperaba que me comportara con dignidad, pero yo me eché a llorar. Todo este tiempo me había intentado convencer de que no era para tanto, que yo podría vivir separado de mi familia si con eso los ponía a salvo, pero era todo mentira. Para mí tener a la abuela cerca era algo tan indispensable como respirar. Ella era la que me había cuidado desde niño, a quien había buscado cuando tenía pesadillas; era, en definitiva, quien siempre acudía a mi lado cuando la necesitaba. Justo como ahora, puntual. No sabía cómo lo hacía.

-Bebé –se burló Donal-.

En realidad parecía un poco celoso, por eso no dije nada. Para mí era un poco difícil recordar que casi todos habían sido abandonados por sus familias, y me era difícil recordarlo sobre todo con Donal porque él era exasperante y desagradable.

La abuela no dejó de abrazarme. Parecía desesperada por tenerme cerca. Lo entendía, porque yo me sentía igual.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado? –pregunté con un hilo de voz-.

-En realidad, no tengo ni idea. Recibí una nota anónima.

-¿Una nota anónima? –repetí con incredulidad-.

-El cómo y el por qué no importan, ¿verdad? –se impacientó la abuela-. El caso es que te he encontrado.

Miré hacia atrás, intentando adivinar cuál de ellos le había dado mi ubicación a la abuela, pero todos se veían sorprendidos. Si había sido uno de ellos sin duda era un actor increíble, y ninguno había dado muestras de serlo durante las tres semanas que llevaba aquí.

-P-Pero… ¿exactamente cómo pasó?

-Bueno, fui al colegio a pedirle explicaciones al director y a decirle que exigía que se hiciera una búsqueda completa… de nuevo, y que interpondría una demanda si no te encontraban –se sonrojó-. Y mientras estaba esperando fuera de su despacho un grupo de muchachos pasó corriendo por mi lado porque llegaban tarde a clase. Cuando se alejaron me di cuenta de que alguien había dejado caer un trozo de papel a mis pies. Lo recogí y cuando fui a llamarlos me di cuenta de que ponía tu nombre. Y eso es todo.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Habían dibujado un pequeño mapa en la parte trasera porque por lo visto esto está en medio de la nada… -miró alrededor con cierta aprensión-. Pero sí, eso es todo.

-¡Quiero ver esa nota!

-La he destruido, por supuesto –dijo como si fuera obvio. La miré boquiabierto-. Lo ponía en la nota. Que por favor destruyera la prueba. Lo justo era concederle ese pequeño favor, ¿no es así?

_¡No, desde luego que no!_

Pero la abuela estaba sonriendo, feliz, y no pude evitar corresponderle la sonrisa a pesar de que… No era que no hubiese querido ser encontrado, era solo que… había empezado a pensar que mi deseo de volver con mi familia era egoísta y que todos estarían mejor sin mí.

Aun así… Aun así, era obvio que la abuela se alegraba de tenerme de vuelta. Incluso si no debía, no podía evitar alegrarme de que me necesitara tanto que había estado dispuesta a remover cielo y tierra para dar conmigo.

Y si me preguntaba exactamente cómo algún estudiante anónimo me había encontrado… bueno, incluso si sentía curiosidad, esta quedaba sepultada por la felicidad de ver a la abuela, así que en realidad no me lo pregunté durante mucho tiempo.


	13. Secreto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo no está narrado por Bran (os habréis fijado en el nombre que pongo entre corchetes al principio de todos los capítulos).  
> Espero que os guste.  
> Besos,  
> Keru.

**[ADAM PARKER]**

-¿Creéis que nos hemos equivocado de lugar? –pregunté mientras subíamos por el camino de piedra que llevaba al palacio. Estaba demasiado cerca de la ciudad para ser una residencia privada, ¿verdad? Parecía el típico monumento histórico en el que los turistas se hacían fotografías. Incluso había tiendas de souvenirs a cada lado del camino-.

-Yo diría que estamos en el lugar correcto, querido, a menos que mis ojos me fallen y el hombre que nos está esperando en ese puente no sea lord Santillana sino algún amable señor al que preguntaremos por direcciones.

Era, de hecho, lord Santillana. Después de ver su hogar cualquiera se imaginaría a alguien con presencia de rey, pero Iñigo Santillana era más bien normal. Tenía unos setenta años, su cabello estaba teñido de negro y tenía una figura rolliza a la que no le vendrían mal un par de kilos menos. Los turistas se paseaban por su lado haciéndose fotos con el palacio de fondo sin tener ni idea de que el dueño de éste se encontraba entre ellos.

-¡Amigos míos! –nos saludó-. Espero que no hayáis tenido ningún incidente para llegar hasta aquí.

Mi madre, propensa a seguir el protocolo, fue a hacerle una reverencia pero lord Santillana la envolvió en un abrazo antes de que tuviera oportunidad de moverse. Se quedó estática de la impresión y me miró por encima de su cabeza con los ojos más abiertos de lo habitual. Me encogí de hombros.

-¡Chico, como has crecido! –me dijo cuando me tocó mi turno-. Eres casi tan alto como yo.

Eso no era un gran logro pero preferí no decírselo.

-Lord Santillana –mi padre le tendió la mano rápidamente, probablemente pensando en escapar de ese modo de un recibimiento más caluroso-.

-¡Bah! Prohíbo terminantemente que en mi casa seáis tan formales –nos guiñó un ojo-. Ya sabéis que a los españoles no nos gusta eso.

Nos guio al interior de su palacio, que de hecho era aún más impresionante por dentro que por fuera.

-¿Cuándo compraste este lugar? –pregunté, intrigado-.

-Hará un par de años que vivo aquí, pero lo compré hace mucho tiempo. Es solo que necesitaba hacer reformas antes de mudarme –explicó Iñigo sin darse ni una pizca de aires de grandeza-.

Yo había pasado muchos veranos en España con lord Santillana. Como mi tutor, él me enseñó el idioma y los conjuros típicos de su país, y a su vez mis padres hicieron lo mismo en Inglaterra con la sobrina de Santillana. Se suponía que era un método de inmersión que resultaba muy educativo, aunque siendo sinceros también había habido gran parte de diversión. Santillana no era como mis padres, quienes esperaban que un niño de ocho años se quedara inmóvil como una estatua en vez de saltar sobre el barro y ensuciarse hasta las orejas. En lo que a ellos respectaba, no era suficiente con seguir las reglas sino que siempre se debía superar las expectativas que otros tuvieran sobre nosotros. A Santillana las expectativas le daban igual.

-¿Cómo está Grace? –preguntó mi madre, entusiasmada con la idea de volver a ver a la sobrina de Santillana. En realidad se llamaba Gracia pero a ella le daba igual-.

-Mi sobrina está ahora mismo con sus amigas pero cenará con nosotros –Iñigo sonrió amigablemente-. Adolescentes, ¿verdad? –suspiró-. No sé cómo tratar con ella.

Mi madre se veía confusa, probablemente porque ella no sabía lo que era tratar con adolescentes. O con uno normal.

-¿No saca buenas notas?

-¿Notas? Me preocupa más su actitud. Es desobediente, vuelve a casa a horas intempestivas, sale con chicos y se emborracha. Ahora entiendo la cara de sufrimiento que ponía mi padre cuando yo tenía la edad de Gracia –se echó a reír-. Pobre hombre.

Debería haberme contenido, pero no pude; también me eché a reír. Mi madre me envió una mirada de advertencia.

-¿Y nuestro querido niño? ¿También es una fuente de quebraderos de cabeza? –preguntó Iñigo mirándome-.

-Mi hijo es un Parker –replicó mi padre con voz glacial-.

-Por supuesto, lord William, por supuesto –lo miró como si no tuviera muy claro si había ofendido a mi padre o es que siempre era así-. Siempre fue un niño muy educado y quietecito.

Mi madre tembló. Yo sabía por las historias que me había contado que Gracia no había sido para nada quieta. Era más bien un diablillo con forma humana y una respondona por naturaleza. Lord Santillana se había sorprendido mucho después del primer verano que Gracia había pasado con mis padres, dado que la niña había vuelto a España escarmentada. Sin embargo, al año siguiente volvía a ser testaruda como el primer día.

Santillana comenzó a hablarnos de cómo de inquietante le resultaba tener que tratar con una sobrina tan problemática. Los padres de Gracia habían muerto cuando ella era un bebé y por consiguiente él había quedado a su cargo. Santillana ni siquiera había querido tener hijos pero Gracia era una niña muy mona y al final había accedido a adoptarla como suya. Se temía, sin embargo, que le había enseñado demasiado pronto lo que era la diversión. Desde entonces Gracia no había parado.

-Los niños deberían crecer en un entorno estrictamente educativo –dijo mi padre secamente-. Mostrarles la clase de hombres que tendrán que ser en el futuro y hacerles ver que si no empiezan a esforzarse nunca van a conseguirlo.

Santillana se veía dudoso.

-No creo que eso sea tampoco muy productivo. Puede crearlos serios problemas de estrés y rebelarse.

-Tampoco parece muy productivo enseñarles a perder el tiempo –dijo mi padre-.

-¡Señores, por favor! –mi madre intentó poner paz-. Es obvio que ambos tenéis opiniones distintas y no sirve para nada discutir. Estamos aquí para pasar un día agradable y no para que cada uno intente corregir los errores del otro.

-Yo no cometo errores, nunca –atajó mi padre-.

-Bueno, pues yo tampoco –se ofendió Santillana-.

Alcé los ojos al cielo, exasperado. Lord Santillana era demasiado competitivo y mi padre… Mi padre era difícil en el mejor de los casos. A él ni siquiera le entraba en la cabeza que alguien pudiera estresarse por hacer lo que debía. ¿No había sido mi padre también un adolescente, como yo, y había obedecido a su propio padre? Según su opinión, negarse a hacer honor al apellido era el peor de los crímenes.

A veces su agarre era tan cortante que ahogaba.

Por supuesto, lord Santillana no iba a entender su forma de ver las cosas aunque se la explicáramos porque, ¿quién en su sano juicio la entendería?

Después de que mi madre pusiera paz entre ambos, no volvieron a discutir. Mi padre podía ser orgulloso pero se tomaba muy en serio sus deberes como invitado e insultar al anfitrión no era civilizado.

-He designado esta ala para vuestra comodidad –dijo Santillana mostrándonos los grandes salones, las habitaciones de juego y los dormitorios. Ya había visto a más de una docena de sirvientes desde que habíamos entrado a “nuestra ala”-.

-Gracias –le dije. Esto era mucho mejor que el lugar que había ocupado siendo niño. Aunque claro, se suponía que entonces no podía darme mi propia ala porque tenía que tenerme vigilado-.

Santillana miró a mi madre.

-Sigue siendo un buen niño. Tal vez tu marido tiene razón –se encogió de hombros y se alejó, dejándonos solos-.

Yo no era “un buen niño” ni era tan genial como él o como mis padres parecían creer que era, pero tanto daba. Algún día se enterarían de que en este mundo no había nadie perfecto y ni siquiera la voluntad podía cambiar eso. Porque mi padre no era perfecto, ni tampoco ninguno de nuestros antepasados, por mucho que nos gustase realzar nuestro apellido. Mi madre, quizás, fuese un poco perfecta… mientras no frustraran sus planes, porque entonces recurría a sucios ardides con tal de salirse con la suya, aunque algunos miembros de la alta sociedad estarían de acuerdo en que ese también era un rasgo perfecto.

-Estoy deseando ver a Grace –dijo mi madre-. De pequeña era una niña tan mona…

-Por favor, dime que no estás intentado emparejarme con ella –recé por ello-.

-¡Claro que no! Es demasiado irrespetuosa… o lo era. Aunque debe seguir siéndolo, por lo que cuenta lord Santillana. ¿No crees? Además, tú ya tienes a Eloisa.

Mi madre parecía no entender que Eloisa y yo ni siquiera nos hablábamos.

-Madre, Eloisa…

-No quiero oírlo –me cortó-. Su madre ya me ha venido con ese cuento de que queréis romper vuestro compromiso y me niego rotundamente.

¿Eloisa quería romper el compromiso? Eso era nuevo.

-Si las dos partes están de acuerdo no hay nada deshonroso en romper un compromiso –acoté-.

-Adam, cariño –me cogió de la mano-. Eloisa es la mejor esposa que puedas desear, no lo estropees.

Mi padre entró en la habitación y mi madre me envió una mirada que decía “por tu bien pasa a otro tema ahora mismo”, así que eso hice. Mi padre no se limitaría a soltarme un discurso si se enteraba de lo de Eloisa; él nos casaría mañana mismo para asegurarse de que ambos subíamos al altar.

-Me parece que ese hombre es demasiado despreocupado –dijo mi padre entrando-. ¿Realmente mandamos a nuestro hijo con él durante tantos años? Es un milagro que no me lo transformara en un ocioso borracho.

-Padre, él no es un borracho.

-Él no pero su sobrina sí. Prácticamente lo ha admitido.

Mi madre se rio.

-William, la juventud bebe y juega pero al final crece y se convierte en una persona de bien. Tu propio hermano tendía a perder la cabeza algunas noches, y no lo niegues.

-Armand era un necio y lo fue hasta el día que murió. Era tan ignorante que destruía todo lo que tocaba. Doy gracias de que nuestro Adam no llegara a conocerlo demasiado. Armand era una mala influencia.

Mi madre se dio por vencida.

-Lo que quieras, cariño –dijo ella diplomáticamente-.

Finalmente esa noche nos reencontramos con Gracia, la sobrina de lord Santillana. No era una borracha, como la había descrito mi padre. A mí me parecía de lo más normal, como cualquier chica de nuestra edad. Sus coqueteos eran tan poco disimulados como los de las chicas inglesas, puede que incluso más agresivos. No parecía importarle demasiado la mirada agria que le estaba dirigiendo mi padre, aunque al final fue mi madre la que consiguió distraerla.

-Por supuesto estaremos encantados de que asistáis a la boda de mi hijo –dijo ella, después de alabar a los anfitriones descaradamente-.

-¿B-Boda? –preguntó lord Santillana, con los ojos abiertos de par en par-.

Mi madre procedió a hablar maravillas de Eloisa, recalcando lo moderada que era, su antiguo linaje y cuán competente era como bruja.

-¿Es que aún existen los matrimonios de conveniencia? –se horrorizó Gracia-. Doy gracias de que eso dejara de estilarse en España. ¿Te lo imaginas, tío? –y para colmo me miró compasivamente. Yo odiaba cuando la gente creía que debía compadecerme. Era incluso peor que cuando me detestaban abiertamente-.

-Gracia, no deberías decir eso –dijo lord Santillana con nerviosismo. Su sonrisa vaciló-.

-A mí me parece de lo más snob –continuó Gracia-.

-Deberías escuchar a tu tío, muchacha –dijo mi padre, conteniéndose-. Las viejas costumbres no deberían tomarse a la ligera.

-¿Viejas costumbres? De la era medieval, por lo menos –recriminó Gracia-.

Mi padre empezaba a ponerse morado.

-Retira eso ahora mismo –siseó-.

-Lo siento mucho, lord Parker –se apresuró a decir lord Santillana-. Mi sobrina no sabe de lo que habla.

Pero su sobrina estaba sonriendo y eso no decía mucho en su defensa. Mi padre se levantó de la mesa, airado. Si no se marchó inmediatamente fue porque mi madre lo cogió del brazo para calmarlo. Ella también se levantó.

-Mi marido está cansado por el viaje –se excusó mi madre-. Sugiero que acabemos la velada compartiendo un brandy en la terraza. Yo prepararé la cama para mi señor esposo mientras se hace el traslado.

Lord Santillana se relajó visiblemente, pero mi padre fue de otra opinión.

-¿Cómo te atreves, mujer?

-Ay, esposo mío, qué cansado estás –la escuchamos decir mientras lo empujaba con su cuerpo hasta la salida, de modo que casi ni se notaba-.

Orgulloso hasta el extremo, me dije observándolo. Era ridículo.

Cuando se fueron vi que lord Santillana estaba mirándome.

-¿Realmente deseas casarte con esa muchacha? –me preguntó, apenado-.

-¿Realmente importa si deseo casarme con ella o no? –contraataqué-.

-A un padre siempre le importa la felicidad de su hijo. Puede que haya hablado de unas viejas costumbres pero…

-No son solo unas viejas costumbres, es una creencia de vida –le expliqué-. Y a él le importa poco si soy feliz o no.

-A mí me parece una estupidez –dijo Gracia-. Uno debería elegir con quien se casa.

Me encogí de hombros. Al final daba lo mismo. Si no era Eloisa sería otra. Aunque tuviera el valor para decir lo que quería en voz alta, mi elección sería inaceptable para ellos.

Nos sumimos en un silencio contemplativo. Gracia debía estar pensando que era idiota, por la forma en que me miraba. Lord Santillana se veía como si no entendiera que un niño (seguía llamándome niño aunque tenía la edad de su sobrina) hablara acerca de deshonrar una familia. Y yo… yo a veces también me preguntaba si no sería idiota. Estaba bastante seguro de que si decía algo mi madre al final me apoyaría, pero mi padre era completamente diferente. Él se lo tomaría como algo personal.

-Qué noche tan agradable –dijo mi madre al regresar, como si diciendo que era agradable pudiera hacer que automáticamente fuese cierto. A mí me parecía que había vuelto muy pronto. ¿Era tan buena convenciendo a mi padre?-.

-Sí, muy agradable –dijo lord Santillana, ofreciéndole un brazo para escoltarla hasta la terraza-.

Gracia y yo los seguimos.

***

Al día siguiente me encontraba en el salón leyendo cuando lord Santillana llegó. Mis padres habían salido al jardín y Gracia se había ido con sus amigos. Pensé que solo querría hablar así que bajé el libro. Vi que estaba observándome de forma extraña.

Lo conocía desde que tenía ocho años. Sabía que era amable con aquellos que le agradaban, pero también sabía que era increíblemente ambicioso. Empezó a hablar, la sonrisa agradable plastificada en su cara.

-¿Te sinceraste finalmente con tus padres?

-¿Acerca de qué?

-Acerca de tu magia.

Apreté tan fuerte el libro que los nudillos se me volvieron blancos. Santillana estaba sentado a más de dos metros de mí pero estaba seguro de que cuando me incliné para taladrarlo con la mirada olió el peligro de igual modo que si me hubiera tenido justo al lado.

-Prometiste no hablar de ello nunca –siseé-.

-Tenías ocho años y de todos modos nadie me habría creído.

-Si se lo cuentas a alguien haré que te arrepientas sin importar lo que hayas podido hacer por mí en el pasado.

-No puedes saber a quien se lo cuento y a quien no –razonó-.

-Eso es lo que tú te crees.

-¿Puedes?

Me recliné en el sillón sin dejar de observarlo. Él sabía lo que podía hacer y sin duda no tentaría a la suerte de esta manera a menos que quisiera algo.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunté-.

-Quiero muchas cosas. ¿Qué tal ganar unos cuantos años de vida?

-¿Piensas que puedo ayudarte con eso?

-Estoy enfermo –rebeló. Incluso si era cierto no se veía ni un poco angustiado-.

-¿Enfermo de qué?

-De vejez. Me estoy haciendo viejo y sinceramente prefiero retrasar ese momento todo lo que pueda.

-Hacerse mayor es inevitable –me levanté, sintiendo de pronto una horrible jaqueca. Y yo no tenía jaquecas-. Todos envejecemos. Y si podemos envejecer es porque estamos vivos. Da gracias por los años que has vivido y dejemos este asunto.

-No creo que me entiendas, Adam –lord Santillana sonrió. De pronto ya no se parecía en nada al tipo amigable con el que había pasado tantos veranos de mi infancia-. O me haces este favor o le contaré a todo el mundo tu secreto.

-¿Crees que estás en posición de amenazarme?

-¿Qué podrías hacerme? No vas a hacerme daño.

-No sería la primera vez que le hago daño a alguien. No has planeado esto bien. Si me expones me destruirás, y no voy a dejarte hacer eso.

Santillana dejó de sonreír. Parecía… enfadado.

-No tendría que exponerte si me hicieras el favor que te pido. No te cuesta nada.

-¡No puedo ayudarte!

-¡Eso es mentira! –se levantó, exaltado-. Te vi, Adam. _Te vi._ La apuñalaron, y había tanta sangre, iba a morir, Silvia iba a _morir_ , y tú pusiste tu mano sobre ella y entonces se levantó como si nada. Su herida desapareció por arte de magia. No dejó cicatriz ni sufrió daños internos. Fue como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

-Ella era tu esposa. ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?

-¡Porque está muerta! Porque murió dos años después de todos modos en un accidente, ¡y porque me lo debes!

-Yo no te debo nada –palidecí-.

-No se lo conté a nadie. Vi a un crío de ocho años obrar un milagro ante mis ojos y no dije nada. Es por eso que vas a hacer esto por mí.

-No –negué con la cabeza firmemente-. No. No voy a hacerlo. No voy a participar en esta locura. No me conoces en absoluto si crees que reacciono bien a las amenazas.

-¿Entonces prefieres convertirte en una cobaya para que experimenten contigo todos aquellos que quieran hacer uso de tu poder? Quién sabe qué más puedes hacer, ¿verdad? Imagina qué más trucos puedes sacarte de la manga, y lo interesados que estarán en descubrirlo.

-Adelante. Será menos doloroso que ser traicionado por alguien en quien confiaba.

Algo parecido a la pena cubrió su semblante pero desapareció tan rápido como llegó.

-Adam, en esta casa no puedes hacerme nada. Las protecciones que me ha pasado años implementando me protegen. No puedes herirme. No puedes borrarme la memoria. No puedes… Podrías matarme, por supuesto, ¿pero llegarías a eso? Solo quiero experimentar de nuevo lo que es ser joven. No levantarme con calambres, no tener que forzar la vista para ver lo que tengo delante de mí, volver… volver a sentirme fuerte.

-Silvia no querría que hagas esto.

Se inclinó hacia mí, amenazador.

-¡No traigas a colación su nombre como si fuera algo que te puede salvar! ¿Crees que quiero hacer esto? Realmente me agradas. Creo que eres… Creo que eres un buen chico. Pero tienes que hacer esto por mí. Si no te importa lo que te pase a ti, entonces otros pagarán las consecuencias.

-Si estás amenazando a mis padres… -por primera vez en toda la discusión busqué la varita que tenía sujeta a la cintura pero Santillana me agarró el brazo antes de que pudiera cogerla-.

-No me enfrentaría a tus padres. Todo el mundo sabe que lady Parker es la mejor duelista de su generación y que tu padre no está en contra de usar magia negra si se ve en la necesidad. ¿No hizo un pacto con un demonio hace años para garantizar su seguridad?

Me solté de su agarre de un tirón.

-Pero tus padres no son los únicos de los que te preocupas. He contratado varios detectives estos últimos años por si cabía la casualidad de que te negaras a hacerme este favor.

Me eché a reír.

-Si piensas que Eloisa es más frágil que mi madre…

-¿Quién ha dicho nada de esa chica?

Santillana sacó una fotografía de su billetera. La persona fotografiada no estaba mirando a la cámara, sus ojos marrones miraban a la distancia, su cabello negro alborotado por el viento.

-No me importa.

-¿No? –esta vez fue Santillana quien se rio-. Supongo que es lo que te dices a ti mismo. Lo que le has hecho creer. Pero le he conocido en persona. He visto tu marca a su alrededor. Le salvaste, como a mi Silvia. Solo que no fue solo una vez. ¿Cuántas veces le has salvado la vida? ¿Qué harías para que no te obligara a tener que hacerlo de nuevo?

Mis ojos no se apartaron de la fotografía. Sentí como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo.

-No va a ser como crees que será –le dije con un hilo de voz-. No será tan maravilloso como crees. Vas a perder a tu familia. A Gracia. Porque no vas a saber cómo explicarle a nadie lo que has hecho para rejuvenecer.

-Gracia me extrañará, al menos durante un tiempo, pero le dejaré todo esto –señaló a su alrededor-. Mi herencia. Le daré un futuro prometedor.

Se acercó a mí y sonrió mientras extendía la mano.

-¿Tenemos un trato?

En silencio, se la estreché. Deseé no arrepentirme de esto en el futuro.

***

_ 9 años antes… _

_-¿Está seguro de que mi hijo está bien, doctor?_

_-No hemos detectado nada extraño durante su revisión, señora Parker. Su hijo está perfectamente sano._

_-Ha estado teniendo pesadillas últimamente y se despierta asustado y sudando. El otro día tuvo un ataque de pánico en mitad del desayuno. ¿No cree que es un poco inusual para un niño tan pequeño? Solo tiene seis años…_

_Dejé de escuchar sus voces cuando cerré silenciosamente la puerta tras de mí al salir. Los médicos caminaban apresuradamente por el pasillo camino a su próximo paciente y unas pocas personas se paseaban vestidas con bata de hospital, como yo, algunos andando despacio y otros en sillas de ruedas._

_Seguí el rastro de su aura a lo largo de varios pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación 209. Había una anciana dormitando en una silla fuera de la habitación y dos niños mayores que yo sacando comida de una máquina expendedora; un chico y una chica, ambos rubios, los dos muy parecidos entre sí._

_Dos enfermeras salieron de la habitación hablando entre ellas._

_-Es una pena, con lo joven que es…_

_-Debe haber sido un gran impacto para la familia –la segunda enfermera suspiró con resignación-. No creo que sobreviva a la noche –bajó la voz cuando se percató de la presencia de la anciana, aunque ésta estaba dormida-. Como has dicho, es demasiado joven para soportar algo así._

_Cerraron la puerta con llave, murmurando entre ellas que sería peligroso para el personal y para los otros pacientes si se escapaba y atacaba a alguien, incluso convaleciente como estaba. Finalmente se fueron._

_La habitación, aunque cerrada con llave, se abrió sin dificultad cuando giré el pomo de la puerta, el cierre desbloqueándose por sí solo._

_Había una figura durmiendo en la cama de sábanas blancas. Habían atado sus manos al barandal y su cuerpo estaba a medio transformar. La luz amarilla que le envolvía en mis sueños, su aura, era tan débil que casi no podía distinguirla. La enfermera tenía razón; se estaba muriendo._

_Había estado haciendo lo mismo por mi abuelo cada vez con mayor frecuencia, bajo sus órdenes. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer._

_Puse una mano sobre su pecho y envié la energía a su interior. Sus órganos se repararon y los huesos se soldaron de nuevo allí donde se habían fracturado. Los médicos tendrían que haber hecho esto último ellos mismos pero quizás tenían miedo de dañar algún órgano si ejecutaban mal el hechizo. Yo en cambio no estaba haciendo nada en específico. Lo único que tenía que hacer era enviar energía y el cuerpo se reparaba solo. No tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba pero a mi abuelo le había servido, al menos mientras estuve allí para hacerlo._

_Sin duda alguien se preguntaría la causa de una recuperación tan milagrosa, pero eso no era asunto mío, mi trabajo estaba terminado. Con suerte, podría volver a dormir tranquilamente como antes de que las pesadillas comenzaran._

_Antes de marcharme miré una última vez la figura tendida en la cama. Su frente todavía estaba sudada, su pelo negro húmedo, pero su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo normal y su expresión se había relajado. Viviría._

_En silencio, salí de la habitación y fui en busca de mi madre. La anciana no se despertó cuando salí. Nadie sabría que había estado allí._

**FIN DEL LIBRO I**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y... este es el final.  
> Ok, ok, ¿cómo se supone que termina así? Habrá una segunda parte... aunque no estoy segura de cuándo empezaré a publicarla (pronto, supongo).  
> Cualquier comentario será bien recibido.  
> ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
